Naruto dreemurr mi aventura y determinacion
by Joker Black Crown
Summary: Durante el viaje de entrenamiento naruto es dejado por jiraiya por investigacion . Naruto enojado por eso decide entrenar pero siente un poder dentro de una cueva y decide investigar sin saber que eso cambiaria su vida . Crossover de naruto x undertale
1. Mi presentacion

hola gente de fanfic mi nombre es Jose racedo, soy nuevo en el fic y es un honor escribir mis historia ya que hace mucho lei muchos fic interesantes y mi pasión por la lectura era grandes como puede ver e vistos grandes historia como el legado de la diosa por chivotenkai y los demás tengo un amigo que también es escritor de fanfic que se llama victor echeverria y también a ice devil 80 estoy feliz de poder hacer las historia y talves le guste por cierto mis fic tendrá potencial para una buena trama , e visto muchos personajes del anime y el manga y talves pueda hacer realidad UNA BUENA HISTORIA.

presentare mi primer fic que es un crossover de naruto y undertale hay pocos fic sobre ese crossover ya que nadie sabe mucho respeto al undertale , a los que no sabe que es undertale le resumiré.

Undertale es un videojuego de rol desarrollado por Toby Fox con GameMaker: Studio, y publicado el 15 de septiembre de 2015 en la plataforma de Steam para Windows, OS X y GNU/Linux.

Undertale permite al jugador controlar una persona de género ambiguo caído en un mundo subterráneo poblado de monstruos desterrados de la superficie después de haber sido vencidos por los humanos. Para volver a la superficie, el jugador debe explorar el mundo subterráneo y lidiar con los monstruos, vía un sistema de combate que mezcla vuelta-por-torre y bullet hell.

Historia.

Hace muchos años, dos razas reinaban a la par sobre la superficie: los humanos y los monstruos. Un día estalló una guerra entre ambos, que se saldó con la victoria aplastante de los humanos. Los monstruos fueron expulsados de la superficie y exiliados al subsuelo, siendo encerrados por una barrera mágica impuesta por los humanos. Años más tarde, surgen leyendas que cuentan que todo aquel que sube al monte Ebott jamás vuelve.

La historia de Undertale comienza cuando el/la personaje protagonista, Frisk, en el año 201X, tras escalar el Monte Ebott, el lugar donde 6 humanos habían desaparecido, cae por un abismo y se despierta en las Ruinas, dentro del subsuelo.

Así, la verdadera aventura comienza. El protagonista comenzará su viaje a través del mundo de los monstruos con el fin de regresar a la superficie. Para ello, deberá llegar a la barrera situada en el castillo del rey Asgore. Sin embargo, para poder salir tendrá que destruir la barrera mágica. A lo largo del viaje, descubrirá que el rey necesita siete almas humanas, de las cuales ya tiene seis, para poder romper la barrera y liberar a los monstruos. No obstante, el protagonista descubrirá que tiene otra opción para poder salir. Esta consiste en conseguir el alma de un "monstruo jefe", como la del rey Asgore.

Como mucho podrá ver o leer es un juego muy interesante ya que tiene muchos misterios y una trama atrapante. Lo mas interesante de undertale son los personajes muy peculiares como por ejemplo .

Frisk/El Humano: Personaje principal del juego, su genero no ha sido oficialmente definido. Protagoniza las rutas neutral y pacifista. Cae en el mundo de los monstruos y comienza un viaje para ver como puede salir de alli enfrentando y haciendo amistad con los diversos habitantes. A medida que avanza ayuda a develar los secretos y maquinaciones que se han estado poniendo en marcha desde la llegada de Chara a este mundo hace siglos.

Flowey: Flor amarilla que habla. A diferencia del resto de flores parlantes no imita sonidos que ha oído sino que puede comunicarse de verdad ya que posee consciencia propia. Es el primer personaje encontrado en el juego. Enseña al jugador un sistema de combates en Undertale y lo sigue en el transcurso de su viaje. Finalmente se descubre que lo que le enseño a Frisk es falso ya que desea obtener el poder de los corazones; si al final del juego logra robar las almas humanas y asimilarlos se convertirá en un monstruo gigantesco y de alta dificultad que representa uno de los jefes finales mas difíciles del juego.

Toriel: Reina de los Monstruos, con apariencia de cabra antropomórfica, guardiana de las ruinas, primera zona del juego. Realiza un recorrido a modo de tutorial para conocer las bases del juego y el sistema de defensa y ataque (esquivar y hablar con el oponente). Se muestra extremadamente maternal hacia el humano, hasta el punto de querer adoptarlo y mantenerlo junto a ella en las ruinas para protegerlo del rey Asgore. Ante la negativa de Frisk a abandonar su viaje, Toriel se convierte en su primer gran oponente en un intento por evitar que pase por todos esos peligros. Siente gran aprecio por Sans y es la única persona que considera graciosas sus bromas, aunque nunca se vieron de frente hasta el desenlace de la ruta pacifista verdadera.

Sans: Esqueleto perezoso y cómico, aunque con un sentido del humor muy poco festivo en opinión del resto, que parece conocer ciertos secretos del mundo subterráneo. Se diferencia del resto de los personajes del juego en que su diálogo está escrito todo en letras minúsculas y con la fuente de caracteres Comic Sans. Se muestra muy cercano y protector con su hermano menor Papyrus, siendo su muerte lo único que logra hacerlo perder el control. También revela que tiene una relación amistosa con Toriel, quien es la única que cree que sus bromas son graciosas, aunque jamas se han visto de frente. Tiene altos conocimientos en la física cuántica y es capaz de saber cuando el jugador ha reseteado la partida, lo que le ha dado una personalidad derrotista ya que ha visto gran cantidad de realidades con malos finales. Simultáneamente es el personaje mas poderoso y mas débil de todos, esto ya que posee un poder de ataque abrumador que rápidamente acaba con la vida del jugador, pero al mismo tiempo casi no posee defensa, por lo que solo se necesita un ataque para destruirlo, aun así es el personaje mas peligroso del juego y frente al cual los jugadores obtienen el menor indice de éxito.

Papyrus: Hermano menor de Sans; aunque por su estatura pareciera ser mayor en equivalencia su edad es apenas algo mayor que la de Frisk. Otro esqueleto, ingenuo y excéntrico, que quiere capturar un humano para conseguir ser miembro de la guardia real. A diferencia de Sans, su diálogo está escrito en mayúsculas y con la fuente Papyrus. Es amigo cercano de Undyne a quien admira y ve como un modelo a seguir para volverse un guerrero de la guardia real. Aunque si bien trata de ser alguien fuerte y amenazante, al final termina siendo alegre y bondadoso. Al ser un esqueleto, suele atacar usando huesos.

Asgore Dreemurr: Rey de los monstruos y del mundo subterráneo. Tiene un aspecto similar a una cabra gigante con una melena de león. Quiere obtener siete almas humanas con el fin de destruir la barrera entre el mundo subterráneo y la superficie e iniciar una guerra contra los humanos. A pesar de ser un rey amado por casi todos los monstruos, sufre con la perdida de sus hijos y el abandono de su ex-esposa. Su situación lo obliga a cometer acciones que lo atormentan, pero que considera correctas para mantener la esperanza en los monstruos. Le gusta cuidar de sus flores y sentarse a conversar mientras toma té. Su arma es un tridente rojo.

Asriel Dreemurr: Príncipe del subsuelo o Underground, hijo del rey Asgore y de la reina Toriel. Tras la muerte de Chara, absorbe su alma y cruza la barrera para devolver su cuerpo a la superficie, cumpliendo su último deseo de regresar a su pueblo y ver las flores doradas. Sin embargo, los humanos malinterpretan la situación al verlo con el cuerpo de Chara en brazos y pensando que lo mató lo atacan. Herido de muerte, vuelve al submundo, antes de desvanecerse en la sala del trono.

Chara: Primer humano que cayó al subsuelo. Al caer, es encontrado y salvado por Asriel. Desde entonces, será acogido por la familia real y se hará amigo cercano de Asriel. No obstante, un día decide comer unas flores doradas (ranunculus) que le llevaron a la muerte. Según Asriel, cuando Chara cayó al mundo de los monstruos, no tenía buenas intenciones y además odiaba a los humanos. Su plan era morir y con ello manipular a Asriel para que tomara su alma y después consiguiera otras seis almas y usarlas para romper la barrera y exterminar a la humanidad.

Todos esos personajes son muy interesante y tienen diferentes gusto y sueños bueno llegando al temas yo e jugado undertale una vez y me encanto pero lo que no me gusto son la ruta genocidia es muy triste los finales de esos personajes por esos lo hace interesante undertale ya que es un juego muy bueno y emotivo ya que aprende que la bondad y la amabilidad te hace buena personas.

Con eso termine de resumirlo a los que no sabe que es undertale.

Ahora comenzare a presentarme soy Jose maria racedo vivo en argentina tengo 21 años y recién comienzo a escribir historias como mi pasatiempo, a partir de ahora si es que puedo comenzare a actualizar los fic solamente los fin de semana ya que tengo mucha responsabilidad

Gusto:me gusta leer y escribir , las pizzas , mi familia. Música rock como linkin park, summer entre otro

Espero que le haya gustados mi presentación sábado y domingo comensare a a actualizar los capítulos de este fic.


	2. Capitulo 1: el comienzo

CAPITULO 1 EL COMIENZO

en un gran lugar que parece un salón de palacio real donde las paredes y el suelo hecho de mármol y multiples pilares de color amarillo como el sol.

Se ve una persona que camina hacia el palacio . esa persona es de apariencia humana con cabello castaño largo y una expresión neutral, viste una playera de manga larga azul con rayas rosas, pantalones cortos y zapatos sencillos.

Esa persona es el 8vo niño que cayó al subsuelo frisk

Seguía caminando hasta detenerse ,frente hay una pesona que parece estar esperando esa persona que parece un esqueleto de baja estatura y huesos grandes, vestido con una sudadera con capucha o una chaqueta de color azul, que se encuentra desabrochada , pantalones cortos negros con un linea blanca a los lados, una camisa de color blanco y unos zapatos deportivos blancos.

Sans: hola.

Frisk:-...-

Sans: has estado ocupado ¿eh?

Frisk: -...-

Sans:bueno tengo una pregunta para ti

Sans:¿cree que incluso la peor persona puede cambiar…?*¿Qué todo el mundo puede ser buena persona si tan solo lo intenta?.

Frisk ignorando la pregunta dando un paso adelante

Sans :*je,je,je *de acuerdo.

Sans:*entonce .toma una mejor pregunta.

Sans:*¿Quiere pasar un mal rato?, porque como des un paso más…*te juro que no te gustara lo que pasara después.

Frisk ignorando la advertencia están dando un paso adelante.

Sans:*bueno.

Sans:lo siento chico .*es por eso que nunca hago promesa.

De repente el salón se oscurecio, frisk se pone en guardia sacando un cuchillo de color rojo del filo hasta el mango del cuchillo.

Sans se prepara con una sonrisa en su rostro

Sans:es un hermoso dia afuera, los pajaros cantan, las flores floreces, en días asi , que niños como tú …

Sans:DEBERíAN ARDER EN EL INFIERNO…

Insertar música: Undertale Genocide Song - Ashes

-NOW THIS IS GENOCIDE-

Frisk corre hacía sans intentando golpear con su cuchillo pero sans esquiva todos los ataque con bastante facilidad, salta hacia sans para atacar pero sans desaparece para evita el ataque , frisk buscando a sans por cualquier lado solo para encontrarlo detrás de suyo.

-THE MONSTER INSIDE-

El ojo de sans brilla con fuerza mientra manipula a frisk y los manda a la pared con mucha fuerzas dejando un gran polvo de humos.

-THE VOICES IN YOUR HEAD-

De repente frisk sale del humo del polvo y corre hacia sans dando lluvia de estocadas pero sans con una sonrisa burlona lo esquiva. Frisk enojado por ese gesto retrocede y enpuja su cuchillo hacia adelante dirigiendo al torso de sans . pero sans lo vio venir y lo atrapo la muñeca dejando el cuchillo al suelo . el ojo de sans brilla y usando la manipulación lo azota a frisk 6 veces al suelo y lo envia a estrellar en la pared dejando una gran cantidad de polvo.

\- THEY'RE TELLING YOU TO WASH AWAY-

Sans levanta la mano y lo apunta a frisk en el suelo , detras de sans aparece 5 cabezas de dragones llamado gaster blaster con los mismo ojos de sans, los dragones abren sus bocas y dispara rayos de energías azules hacia frisk explotando.

-THE CRIMSON STAIN-

Sans sabia que no termino todavía y de repente un gran brillo como el sol en forma de estrella de 4 punta aparece detrás de sans y aparece frisk muy ileso corriendo con el cuchillo . sans esquiva el ataque entrante de frisk , sans retrocede lanzando 2 gaster blaster ,pero frisk esquiva y salta sobre sans para golpearlo pero sans usa la teletransportacion rápida y reaparece detrás de frisk lanzando una 15 huesos filosos , frisk al ver los huesos esquiva saltando sobre ella pero recibe 3 huesos 2 en la pierna derecha y 1 en el hombre izquierdo.

-TO LEAVE US ALL FOR DEAD-

Sans lanza 20 huesos a frisk. Frisk usa el cuchillo para bloquear 17 pero fallo y 3 termino en su torso frisk cae en el suelo muerto,sans siente la misma luz de nuevo y sale frisk ileso corriendo al máximo velocidad, sans lanza 20 huesos , pero frisk con gran abilidad con el cuchillos destruye los huesos. Sans sosprendido crea 5 gaster blaster apuntando a frisk y dipara frisk esquiva los rayos y salta sobre la cabezas de los gaster blaster y salta hacia sans pero sans se teletransporta alejando de frisk .

I KNOW A WAY THAT YOU CAN CUT EVERY LAST TIE-

sans invoca 7 gaster blaster y rodea a frisk y dispara, frisk cubre asi mismo pero la fuerzas de los gaster era demasiado para el manejar, desapareciendo, otras luz aparece en el techo apareciendo frisk en el aire lanzando el cuchillo con mucha fuerzas , san esquiva teletransportando hacia atrás y frisk aterriza al suelo levantando el cuchillo.

FRIEND YOU'VE MADE, HOW COLD YOU WATCH ALL OFTHEM DIE-

Frisk salta hacia sans para golpear . sans esquiva y lanza 4 hueso a corta distancia , frisk bloquea 2 hueso pero dos en su brazo derecho , frisk herido salta hacia atrás , pero sans no lo permite y manipula a frisk y azota tantas veces hacia al suelo y lanza 20 huesos y lo perfora en la espalda y crea 10 gaster blaster rodeando a frisk herido y dispara una gran cantidad de rayos azules

AND EVERY WOLD THAT YOU DESTROY WILL BURN AS YOU PLANNED-

Frisk recibes los gaster de lleno y desaparece , otra luz aparece cerca de sans y aparece frisk intentando dar a sans tantos ataques como pueda pero sans lo esquiva y se retroce a 5 pasos y sans espera a frisk para saltar sobre el , frisk salta sobre sans para atacar pero sans lo espero y se teletransporto y invoca picos de huesos sobre la tierra y empala a frisk muriendo.

AND IN THE END THEY'E GONNA FALL TO YOU HAND-

I SEE YOUR MIND. NOW IT'S SLIPPING FASTER-

KILL OR BE KILLED ,THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS-

Otra luz y aparece frisk caminando hacia sans y de repente frisk abre los ojos que son de color rojos , frisk salta hacia sans y atacas con cuchillazos y patadas , pero sans esquiba y lanzas gaster blaster y huesos, pero frisk lo esquiva y ataca . sans crear picos de huesos . pero frisk salta ante que los picos lo alcanzara.

Frisk aterriza y corre hacia sans y intenta darle con todo pero no logra darle un golpe a sans. Sans manipula a frisk y lo azota al techo y luego lo azota al suelo y lo termina con picos de huesos perforando hasta matarlo.

ACROSS THE LAND, ALL OF THEIR ASHES SCATTER-

WHO'S THE MONSTER NOW?

Autor :Buena cancion aunque era corto iba a quedar repetida pero sabe fue Buena. XD

Sans cansado y sudoroso de la lucha con frisk , la luz revela a frisk que camina hacia sans pero de repente frisk se detiene y comienza a cambiar su aspecto , en lugar del sueter azul ahora es verde con una franja amarilla , pantalon corto color marron . Su cabello es castaño oscuro. Su ojos son rojos y tiene rubores circulares rosas en sus su cachetes, y en su mano es el cuchillo real (real knife). Su piel es un poco palido y zapatos sensillos.

Sans sentia que ese no era el chico que el conocia y decidio atacar lanzando 6 huesos pero chara con pereza destruyo los 5 huesos y atrapo el ultimo con bastante facilidad . Dentro de mente de chara , frisk golpea la pared para salir de la mente de chara . Mientra chara ataca a sans con cuchillazos y patados , sans esquiva con dificultad , pero chara logra rasgar la sudadera azul , sans cansado lanza 10 huesos pero chara lo esquiva los 10 huesos y corre hacía sans y sans cansado para mover cierra los ojos y espera su final , mientra frisk intentaba golpear la pared pero de repente frisk golpea con toda su determinacion y la pared se hace grieta , frisk lo intenta una vez y otra , otra y finalmente la pared se rompe , chara estaba a punto de acabar con sans pero de repente alguien se puso de frente .

*huelga* 999999999

Tanto chara y sans estaba en shock , la persoma que estaba de frente era frisk protegiendo a sans . Frisk mira a sans y dijo

Frisk: sans .. lo. Siento por todos. Dijo frisk ante de convertirse en polvo y el corazon de frisk termina dentro del cuchillo (Real knife). Chara corre hacia sans para atacar , sans estaba demasiado cansado para moverse y al ver el ataque entrante , cerro los ojos y dijo .

Sans:*lo siento papyru te falle.

Pero justo cuando iva a cortar en el torso de sans , un tridente rojo bloquea el cuchillo y unas sarcillos de plantas los inmoviliza , sans estaba sosprendido y miro a quien lo salvo , era una gran cabra artropormorfica con una melena de leon y que usa una armadura y en sus mano era un gran tridente de color rojo . Y el otro una pequeña flor de petalos amarillos con una expresion de frialda . Eran el rey de los monstruos , rey asgore y flowey la flor.

Asgore: lo siento sans , la pequeña flor me advirtio sobre un niño, asi que venimos lo mas rapido que pudimos.

Flowey mira a chara y se pone a temblar de miedo .

Flowey: chara ere tu , pero como , tu estaba muerta . Decia flowey con algo de miedo.

Asgore a escuchar sobre su hija adoptiva , miro y estaba sosprendido .

Asgore: chara hija ere tu?

Chara dijo con algo de frialda

Chara: eh eh hehe cree que soy tu niña cabra tonta , no, finalmente conseguire mi venganza hacia la humanidad y no dejare que la cabra tonta , el comediante y la flore traidor me arruine mi plan. Finalmente estoy a un paso de terminar mi venganza.

Asgore : *suspiro*... ya veo entonce tu no ere la chara que conocia. Decia asgore con remordimiento y arrepentimiento.

Flowey reforzo los zarcillos de plantas para inmovilizarlos.

Flowey : deprisa no aguantere mucho tiempo.

Sans :jeje supongo que estamos en un problema .. no importa cuantas veces mato a chara siempre volvera .

Asgore : hay una forma de derrotarla , es sellar sus alma dentro de un recipiente . Aunque a un costo sobre el sello es dar mi vida por sellar a chara. Hace mucho tiempo ante de la guerra unos de los montruo robo a los humanos un libros de magia que habia un hechizo de sellados . Asi que aprendi ese hechizo y lo usaria como unico recurso .

Sans sosprendido por lo que dijo asgore dijo .

Sans : esta seguro de esto , esta hablando de dar su vida .

Asgore: sans lo que hago es deber de un rey dar su vida por los habitantes , no pienso permitir que chara arruines sus felicidades ,yo e cometido muchos errores por mi debilidad perdi a mi hija adoptiva y a mi hijo asriel y yo en un estado de dolor condene a los niños que cayera del sub suelo. Mi ansia al poder causo mucho dolor a mi exposa toriel .por mi egoismo toriel y los demas murieras por ese monstruo y todo fue por que queria ser un dios .

Sans no dijo nada y sabia que el rey tenia razon y decidio ayudarlo.

Asgore : sans puede mantenerlo inmovilizado por un tiempo.

Sans:lo hare su alteza.

De repente el ojo de sans brillara con mucha intensida y de repente chara se cubria un aura azul y de repente esta en el aire completamente inmovilizada.

Sans que estaba fatigado y sudoroso dijo .

Sans : deprisa que no aguantare eso.

Asgore termino de recitar el hechizo aplaudio con ambas mano y con una mirada en serio dijo.

Asgore : eso termina ahora.- asgore puso sus manos en el suelo y el suelo brillo con una luz verde y chara estaba gritando de dolor y dijo ante de desaparecer .

Chara : me vengare de todos ustedes ese patetico sello no me detendra para siempre .

Cuando la luz desaparece , en lugar de chara era un cuchillo de aspecto siniestro de color rojo oscuro con lineas negras (real knifer) . (Autor: busquen en undertale wiki real knife y sabra como es).

Todos suspiraron de alivio sabiendo que la pesadilla terminará. Asgore se cae de una rodilla y dijo.

Asgore : supongo que al final termino , sans por mi culpa tu hermano murio , espero que pueda perdonar a ese rey tan debil.

Sans con una sonrisa debil dijo- sans: descuida su alteza , papyru de seguro te aceptaria las disculpa , papyrus debe estar en un mejor lugar.

Asgore : entonce me alegro , ahora podre morir en paz sabiendo que el sub suelo esta salvo por ustedes . Estare en el otro mundo con toriel , asriel solo desearia poder haber hecho algo bueno a chara . Pero se que ella algun dia encontrara la verdadera felicidad. Adios sans y adios flowey.

Asgore finalmente cierra los ojos y se combierte en polvo. Dentro del polvo sale un corazon blanco y aparecio las 6 alma delos humanos y se dirige hacia la barrera destruyendo por completo . Para el gran shock de sans y flowey.

Sans: la barrera fue destruida. Dijo sans

Flowey : imposible a no ser que la unica manera de romper esa barrera era tener 7 almas humanas , pero ahora 6 almas humamas y la de un monstruo , puede romper la barreras. Dijo flowey poniendo teorias .

Sans : bueno supongo que al final sobrevivimos ¿eh? ..*que hara ahora flowey.

Flowey : ire a las ruinas , basura sonriente . Dijo flowey con frialda.

Sans :cielo que flor tan frio . Pero gracia por salvarme jeje.. al menos te floreciste jeje . Dijo sans con su malo juegos de palabras.

Flowey: tus malos juegos de palabras ni siquiera son graciosa .

Sans: bueno me tengo que ir a ver como es la superficie.

Despues de que sans y flowey mirara en la cima del monte ebott el amanecer. Flowey sosprendido pregunto.

Flowey : que es esa gran bola de luz en el cielos.

Sans : bueno a los humamos lo llaman sol.

Flowey : aun me pregunto como sabe tanto sobre la superficie.

Sans: bueno no se de donde e sacado ese conocimiemto ya que no recuerdo si yo fui humano una vez .

Sans miro en cielo con tristeza

Sans: desearia que papyrus estubiera aqui para ver ese hermoso momento . Supongo que ahora no se que hare con ese cuchillo . Es muy peligroso si alguien cayera en manos equivocada. Dijo sans manipulando el cuchillo .-sans : puedo sentir la esencia de chara dentro de ese cuchillo.

Flowey : mejor ocultemos ese cuchillos dentro de las ruinas para evitar manos equivocadas e leido ese libro segun la unica manera de romper el sello que mantiene chara dentro es si un humano con una gran determinacion puede romper el sello. El humano frisk es el unico que tenia la determinacion.

Sans: el alma de frisk esta atrapado dentro del cuchillo ya que el sacrifico su vida salvandome . Dijo sans triste por no ser tan fuerte. Pero dudo que ese monstruo pueda usar ese poder ahora que esta sellado para siempre. Dijo sans.

Flowey : tarde o temprano chara saldra del sello y estaremos preparado para eso. Mientra que tanto me asegurare que ningun humano escale en el monte ebott.

Bueno ire a prepara la tumba de papirus. Nos vemos flowey. Decia sans mientra se teletransporta.

Flowey miro el cielo y solto una lagrima diciendo

Flowey: lo siento chara perdon por no ser tan fuerte . Dijo flowey ante de cavar en el suelo.

Sans y flowey sin saber que los espera en un futuro una gran aventura llenas de emocion , felicidad y tristesa , muchos juegos de palabras y determinacion . Solo el tiempo lo dira

*autor : buenos chicos y chicas espero que le hayan gustado el capitulo 1 de naruto dreemurr mi aventura y determinacion, en ese capitulo fue el comienzo de como chara termino sellada en el real knife ya , ademas en ese capitulo mostros lo que paso durante los acostecimiento de la ruta genocidia , y como termino al final . Chara tendra un papel muy inportante en esa historia tambien sans y flowey tambien tendra un papel importante. Como pueden leer sera una gran historia y espero que ustedes le guste y una cosa mas tengo pensado crear una secuela donde naruto junto a sans , flowey chara y ink sans viajara a los universos alterno donde naruto conocera a diferente versiones de el como naruto underfell , reaper tale, fairytale entre muchos mas yademas pienso crear nuevos oc para la historiad como enemigos de los universos alternos . Espero que le haya gustado mi nuevo capitulo


	3. Cap 2 conociendo a chara

Cap 2: conociendo a chara

 **(*Nota del autor:holas chicos y chicas como esta , bienvenido a un nuevo episodio de "naruto dreemurr mi aventura y determinacion"), bueno con respecto al capitulo anterior , era un prologo donde marcaba todos los acostecimiento de la ruta genocidia donde frisk mató a todos los monstruos , quedando solamente a sans y a flowey y unos pocos monstruos que sobrevivieron durante la ruta genocidia. Frisk no fue quien mató a todos ellos , frisk fue poseida por chara para obtener su venganza hacia los humanos y destruir la humanidad. Pero debido al poderoso sello que uso asgord termino sellada dentro del cuchillo real pero a costa de su vida. Como todos ustedes saben que la barrera fue destruida y la unica forma de destruir era que un monstruo se funde con las 6 almas de los humanos que cayeron del monte ebott convertiendose asi mismo en un dios , pero que pasa si el alma de un monstruo fuerte y las 6 almas destruyera la barreras debido que el alma de asgord se volvio muy poderoso para enmendar sus errores del pasado y evitar el genocidio.**

 **A los que quiere saber lo que es la "determination".**

 **La Determinación es lo que hace que, el que tenga la suficiente cantidad de Determinación, pueda revivir después de ataques mortales, claro ejemplo es Frisk en la batalla contra Asriel Dreemurr y Undyne The Undying en la batalla contra Frisk. Si el usuario muere en batalla, la pelea continuará desde el último punto en la que el usuario guardó la partida como si se hubiera cargado la partida desde el menú principal.(acceder el menu solo agitando la mano como en sword art onlime).**

 **No soy dueño de naruto y de undertale , pertenece a kishimoto y toby fox.**

Capitulo 2 conociendo a chara.

En un hermoso dia vemos a un grupo de 4 personas caminando por el camino hacia la gran puerta , uno de ellos es un chico de solo 16 año con el pelo rubios y unas marcas de bigote en ambas lados de la mejillas. Tiene ojos azules y una piel de melocoton, llevas una camisa negra con un pantalon marron largos con unas sandalias shinobi de punta cerrados negros. Con una sudadera con capucha color naranja es el protagonista naruto uzumaki ahora dreemurr.

Junto a 3 personas detras de el, el otro es un chico de 17 con el pelo blanco como la nieve y una piel casi palido , tiene ojos color azul oscuro y una gran sonrisa , lleva puesto una sudadera azul con una camisa blanca y un pantalon corto negro con franjas blanco en ambos lado dela piernas y zapatillas blanco deportiva. Era sans

Y el otro es un chico de 15 rubios con ojos con iris color verdes, tiene puesto un sueter verde y pantalon marron y zapatos marron, tiene una piel mismo color que sans y tiene el ceños fruncido , era flowey the flower ahora asriel dreemurr, y el ultimo es un hombre con el pelo blanco , y atuendo verde y sobre el una manta de color rojo con 2 círculos amarillos y sandalias del mismo color rojo, pero en lugar de llevar la Banda Ninja de Konoha, Jiraiya lleva puesta la supuesta Banda Ninja del Monte Myōboku. Siempre carga en su espalda el Pergamino de Contrato con los Sapos.

Era jiraiya el sannin sapo y el auto-proclamado super pervertido , ahora comienza la historia.

*Asi es como dice un buen chiste-decia sans con una sonrisa traviesa.

*Tus chistes es un asco basura sonriente-decia asriel con mucha frialdad.

*Jejejeje vaya eso le gustaras muchos a mis lectores-decia jiraiya con una mirada pervertida mientra imaginaba nuevas escena no acta para niño en su proximo capitulo de icha icha paradise.

Mientra tanto el protagonista ignoraba tanto a los 3 que escuchaba una voz muy enojada.

 ***Naruto dejame usar tu cuerpo quiero matar a ese viejo pervertido AHORA!.** -decia una niña de cabello castaño con ojos rojos , lleva puesto un sueter verde con una franja amarilla y una falda marron con medias negras hasta los muslo y unos zapatos sensillo.

*no chara , solo ignoralo a ero-sennin yo me asegurare de callarlo.-decia naruto con un suspiro muy cansado mientra caminaba .-como termine de esa forma -decia naruto de un modo muy cansado.

*flashback hace 1 y medio*

En un gran bosque vemos a naruto entrenando con sus variaciones de rasengan y hasta el momento habia aprendido a usar el elemento viento rasengan. Naruto con el tiempo uso sus clones de sombras para accelerar el entrenamiento del rasengan logrando perfeccionarla al punto de destruir una parte del bosque, naruto sorprendido se sintio satisfecho con el logro y decidio descarsar mirando las estrellas de noches. Naruto aun seguia enojado de que ero-sennin le haya robado su dinero que saco de su querida gama-chan su fiel cartera de sapo.

*Estupido viejo pervertido-decia naruto con ira en su voz.

*Probablemente esta usando mi dinero en sus estupidas "investigacion" cuando lo vea le metere el 1000 años de muerte con un elemento viento en mis dedos en el lugar donde el sol no le brille muajajaja-decia naruto con una mirada de malvado comica . Naruto de repente comienza a reflexionar acerca de konoha , acerca del antiguo equipo 7 y de todos su infancia. Naruto siendo honesto ya no sentia nada por el equipo 7 claro era evidente donde sus dos compañeras de equipo se burlaban de el por ser debil cuando sakura en realidad era la mas inutil del equipo,

Sayuri era una chica molesta, emo y tenia problema de ira frecuente y una traidora ya que ella queria desertar la aldea shinobi para conseguir poder y por el hecho de que casi ella lo mata con el chidori 2 veces atravez del pecho donde esta cerca del corazon , si no fuera por el zorro sellado en su interior hubiera muerto.y por no hablar de su "sensei" kakashi naruto ya no respetaba mas a el por su forma de ser , siempre llega tarde , siempre le enseña la princesita uchiha y a el no , y lo peor de todo es que lo abandono cuando mas lo necesitaba durante los examenes chunnin , si no fuera por ero-sennin no le hubiera ganado a neji y gaara. Naruto preferiria mil veces a ero-sennin como su sensei que a kakashi almeno el le enseño todos lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir contra enemigos muy fuerte como los akatsukis.

*bueno naruto sobreviviste a muchas cosas , como su primera mision clase c , pelear y sobrevivir contra orochimaru durante los examenes chunnin, ganarle a neji y ganarle a gaara en su forma bijuu , y ganarle a la princesa mimada uchiha jeje debo decir que enserio no se si podre con los akatsuki jaja.-decia naruto con nerviosismo. Con el tiempo que naruto estubo entrenando con jiraiya naruto habia madurado lo suficiente como para saber lo peligroso que son los akatsuki y su posibilidades contra esa organizacion , ya que aun que entrenara 3 años con un sannin podria tener oportunida con ellos pero naruto sabia que con su estado actual no podria con ninja como kizame e itachi, dejando aun lado ese deprimente estado y comenzo a pensar en su vida y encontro que la aldea de la hoja no era como el pensaba , era aburrido , los aldeanos lo detesta y aun que fuera hokage no lo veria de esa forma asi que decidio que su sueño de ser hokage era una fantasia hecha de un niño tonto.

*jaja que incredulo fui de niño jaja y pensar que ser hokage haria que los aldeanos me viera como soy y no como jinchuriki ,pero bueno ya no mas juro que cuando derrotes a los akatsukis dejare la aldea y comenzare mi propio aventura epica salvando gentes y rescatando princesa de diferente reinos jaja.-decia naruto mientra imaginaba a el de ninja de negro peleando contra los malos y ser besado por una princesa. Pero de repente naruto sintio un gran poder cerca del lugar . Naruro aturdido por ese poder, decidio levantarse y caminar hacia la el lugar donde provino, y lo encontro dentro de una cueva , naruto nervioso entro hacia la cueva y dijo.

*vaya lugar mas grandes -decia naruto y de repente vio algo un enorme abismo tan grandes que era tan oscuro.

*vaya si es que cayera no sobriviria bueno me tengo que ir-decia naruto pero de repente el lugar donde naruto piso se quiebra el suelo y naruto sin tener tiempo de saltar cae del abismo.

*Me lleva!-decia naruto cayendo al enorme abismo.(autor:la palabra me lleva la saque de los simpson donde homero se cae a otra dimension jaja).

Mientra que jiraiya volvia al campamento despues de su "investigacion" , y miro el estado del bosque y silvo.

*sin duda el mocoso tiene potencial y pensar que logro añadir un elemento al rasenga usando los clones para acelerar el entrenamiento.-decia jiraiya orgullo sobre el entrenamiento de su se dio cuenta que su aprendiz no estaba por ningun lado.

*donde se metio el mocoso solo espero que no se habra metido en problema .-decia preocupado jiraiya y decidio ir a al lugar donde el vino para encontra a su aprendiz.

Mientra nuestro protagonista estaba despertando despues de una dura caida.*maldicion donde estoy-decia naruto mientra se levantaba y miro el lugar parecia que el unico lugar alumbrado era el y una cama de flores amarilla.

*jeje supongo que aterrize en esa cama de flores jajs vaya suerte que tengo -decia naruto y comenzo a caminar hacia el entrada y al salir de la entrada se encuentra con algo interesante cerca del lugar habia una especie de pedestal con un objeto que brilla intensamente y naruto curioso decide ver y lo que vio fue un cuchillo muy brillante de color rojo desde el mango hasta la punta del cuchillo con lineas negras en el filo. Naruto sentia que ese cuchillo lo llamara y toco el mango , en el momento que toco el mango una oleadas de recuerdos comenzaron a jugar en su mente , naruto aturdido toca su cabeza con ambas manos tratando de procesar y de repente cae inconciente. Dentro de la mente de naruto , dentro del barrote estaba el zorro de las nueve colas abrio un ojo y dijo *interesante poder solo espero que el mocoso logre dominarlo jeje-decia kyubi con una voz un poco siniestra mientra volvia a cerrar el ojo.

Mientra naruto despierta dentro de la mente y se encuetra dentro de un lugar muy oscuro y escucho una voz femenina.

 ***jeje vaya debo decir que es una sorpresa que tu me haya liberado de esa prision** -decia una niña de 13 años de cabello castaño corto, con ojos rojo brillante lleva vestido un sueter verde con franja amarilla y una falda color marron y unas medias negras hasta la rodilla y unos zapatos marron. La niña de aspecto normal tenia una aura siniestra y dijo.

* **debo darte las gracia por liberarme pero es una lastima tengo que matarte para usar tu cuerpo y conseguir mi venganza lo siento compañero jeje-** decia chara con una sonrisa algo pertubadora.

Mientra naruto no sabia lo que estaba pasando y de repente naruto sintio una cortada en su pecho.

 **~huelga~golpe~999999999**

Naruto estaba sorprendido fue herido y cayo de espalda . Mientra la niña se reia.

Naruto comenzo a sentir que la oscurida lo rodeaba y comenzo a recordar todas su vida , sus peleas y ero-sennin y dijo.

*jajaja urgh supongo que asi es como morire siendo asesinado por una niña de 13 años , vaya si ero-sennin estubiera aqui se reiria de mi debilidad .-decia naruto mientra cerraba los ojos mientra con una sonrisa murio.

De repente naruto desperto dentro de un lugar muy oscuro y frente de naruto habia una pantalla amarilla donde decia " **CONTINUAR** " y " **Reiniciar** ".

*pero que -decia naruto mientra el miraba esa pantalla y comenzo a recordar que fue asesinado por esa niña,naruto sabia que no debia rendir , naruto coloco su mano en la pantalla de "continuar" y de repente naruto sintio algo nuevo en su cuerpo se sentia como si estaba determinado.

Mientra chara comenzo a sentir una gran luz en forma de estrella de 4 punta . Chara se sorprendio que en la luz salio un naruto que apena se respiraba.

* **IMPOSIBLE! como es posible que tu tiene la "determinacion"** -decia chara en estado de shock.

Naruto terminar de respirar y vio a la niña balbucear palabras incoherente y dijo.

*oye cual es tu problema , no se lo que esta pasando y no se quien eres pero por poco y me mata .-decia naruto mientra trataba de saber lo que demonio estaba pasando.

 ***se suponia que estaria muerto pero ahora sobreviviste gracias a la determination.** -decia chara algo molesta.

*determination?-decia naruto con confusion.

*como sea, parece que solo queria mi cuerpo ya tengo bastante con el zorro , ahora veras.-decia naruto mientra usaba el sello de cruz.

-kage no bunshin no jutsu- decia naruto mientra era envuelto en una cortina de humo y chara estaba rodeado de copias de rubios.

 ***jejeje vaya no sabia que los humanos podia hacer eso.** -decia chara con una sonrisa depredadora

 ***sera divertido masacrar a tantos de ustedes jajajajajajajaja.** \- termino chara con una risa diabolica poniendo nervioso a naruto.

*dios es mucho peor que gaara cuando eramos niños-de ia el ojiazul miemtra todos los clones se lanza .

Chara con gran abilidad con el cuchillos bloquebas las entoscada de los kunais , los demas clones saltaron al aires y arrojaron 50 shuriken sobre chara, chara bloquea todos los shuriken sorprendiendo a los demas clones.

Chara corre hacia un clon cercano y lo apuñalo en el pecho y al otro en la gargante haciendo que ambos clones explotara en humos. El clon de naruto agarros a chara por el brazo y hizo una tecnica de judo tirando a chara al suelo mientra los demas se corres desliza una patada en la espalda de chara mandandola al aire y los demas patea a chara 3 veces en la espalda mandandola mas alto al intenta contracar pero un naruto aparece en el aire y aplica una patada hacha hacia chara pero ella los bloquea pero la fuerza detras de la patada lo manda al suelo . **Uzumaki rafagas** -termimo naruto al aterrizar .

 ***jajajajajaja eres mas fuerte jaja quiero mas quiero mas jajaja**.

-decia chara mientra levanta el cuchillo al aire y en el arriba de ella aparece multiples lanzas de color rojos hechos de energia .

*oh vamos-decia naruto frustrado mientra las lanzas mata a todos los clones dejando unicamente al original.

*debo admitir ere fuerte apesar de tu edad.-decia naruto mientra estaba en guardia.

 ***jejeje debo decir lo mismo a pasado mucho tiempo que no habia luchado asi jeje enserio es una lastima .** -decia chara mientra el cuchillo rojo brillaba intensamente.

Naruto de repente comenzo a recordar algo.

 **Pasado de chara**

 **Una niña solitaria llorando , ella habia sido intimidada y ni sus padres lo queria , siempre le decia una niña demonio solo por sus ojos.**

 ***lo siento por ser una nina demonio sniff. Decia una niña de 10 de ojos rojos. Mientra los demas solo la miraban con digusto.**

 **Final de pasado de chara.**

Naruto ahora comenzo a sentir una tristeza al mirar ala niña enfrente de el y comenzo a recordar su propia infancia y se dio cuenta lo mucho que se parecia .

*su nombre es chara verdad.-pregunto naruto a la niña

Chara estaba sorprendida por esa pregunta y lo respondio.

 ***si mi nombre es chara dreemurr el demonio que solo aparece cuando la gente llama mi nombre jeje.**

Naruto ahora miraba a la niña y dijo.

*vi tus recuerdo y siento lastima por ti -decia naruto.

 ***callate , que sabe de mi ah no sabe nada de lo que sufri.** -decia chara que estaba enojada y de repente naruto abrazo a chara con cariño como un hermano hace por una hermana.

*se lo que siente al sufrir por algo que no podia , yo tambien sufri mucho durante mi infancia por algo que no sabia y yo era un huerfano.-decia naruto mientra le daba a chara su recuerdo para monstrar en realidad que sufrio.

 ***Entonce si en verdad sufriste porque no usaste ese poder para su venganza , porque no vengaste a la humanida** d.-decia chara.

*porque hay gentes que me ayudo en mis malos momentos .-decia naruto mientraba recordaba a los ichirakus,konohamaru y el tercer hokage y a ero sennin y iruka-sensei ayudandolo.

*chara no me gustaria verte sufrir y terminar en la oscuridad que tal si yo te ayudo a liberarte y prometo estar para ti .-decia naruto con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a chara , de repente chara comenzo a llorar. Naruro decidio ayudar a la chica marginada y darle una familia que ella nunca tubo. ***porque me ayuda , aun despues de intentar matarte**.-decia chara .

*porque me recuerda a ti y quiero ayudarte a sentir lo que es ser amado.-decia naruto.

 ***gracia ... ten te dare esto mi cuchillo real**.-decia chara mientraba le daba a naruto un cuchillo rojo.

*gracia chara -decia el ojiazul mientra tocaba el cuchillo y termino desapareciendo sorprendiendo completamente al ojiazul.*que paso donde esta el cuchillo.-decia naruto de una manera comica haciendo reir a chara.

 **El cuchillo real esta en tu invertario. Jejeje** -decia chara

*inverntario?-pregunto naruto confundido.

 ***solo pon tu mano al aire y bajo**.-decia chara.

Naruro haciendo lo que chara dice y baja su mano apareciendo un pantalla de la nada.

*increible no sabia que yo podia hacer eso.

 ***ahora busca donde dice inventario.** -dice chara,

Naruto busca el inventario y aparece una imagen de naruto con su equipos y unos bloques vacios.

Naruto al seleccionar el bloques apareces bloques llenos de diferentes armas habia un cuchillo rojo,sarten , pistola y un par de guantes de boxeos.

*espera eso no son mios-decia naruto al ver esas cosas.

 ***son mio el inventario ante era mio pero ahora te perteneces** .-decia chara

*gracia chara.-decia naruto y decidio toca el cuchillo y lo equipa y un destello rojo en su mano aparece el cuchillo real. *es increible siento un gran poder -decia naruto sorprendido de que un poder tan grande este dentro de un pequeño objeto.

*bueno tengo que volver arriba de de la superficie no pienso quedarme mas tiempo.-decia naruto preocupado de ero-sennin lo este buscando.

 ***te ayudare a buscar la salidad , conosco por completo el lugar** -decia chara con una sonrisa timidad .

*jeje gracia chara sabe ere como una hermanita que nunca tube claro guiame chara.-decia naruto emocionado por haber ganado una familia y se prometio a si mismo que siempre estara para chara como si fuera parte de la familia.

Fin de flashback.

*Ah si eso paso.-decia naruto mientra estaba feliz habia hecho 2 amigos y una hermanita y prometio asi mismo encontrar una forma de liberar a chara y salir a una aventura epica algun dia.

*Cuidado akatsuki yo naruto dreemurr estoy determinado a vencerlos jajajaja-decia el ojiazul con una pose de superheroes haciendo reir a chara en su mente y a sans y un poco a flowey

Solo espero que la aventura apena comienza.

 **Autor:bueno chicos espero que le haya gustado el nuevo capitulo de naruto dreemurr mi aventura y determinacion en ese capitulo naruto conocio a chara y aprendio un poco acerca de ella y naruto entendio el dolor que ella sufrio.**

 **A los que me pregunta si en verdad existia el pasado de chara , bueno hay teoria de como chara odiaba a la humanidad probablemente su familia lo odiaba por sus ojos rojos creyendo que es un demonio y la intimidacion .**

 **Le reto a ustedes a crear una teoria de como chara termino dentro subsuelo cuando ella escalo a monte ebott**

 **El que tenga una mejor teoria , la teoria del ganador estara parte de mi nuevo capitulo de naruto dreemurr.**

 **Llegando a tema , la pelea de naruto y chara no fue como ustedes esperaba chara aun estaba debil despues de estar selladas por tanto tiempo y naruto era muy fuerte y si el luchaba en serio le ganaria a chara , por eso se contuvo de usar el rasengan porque le haria un gran daño a ella y la pelea terminia muy rapido. Y porque naruto tiene la determinacion bueno en el proximo capitulo le explicare porque tiene la determinacion y como naruto conocio a sans y a flowey , espero que le guste mi fic y comente sobre la teoria de chara sobre su pasado y su vida.**

 **Lo despide jose whitecrow.**


	4. No es un capitulo , es un anuncio

***nota del autor:holas chicos y chicas como estan , hoy en un gran dia para hacer una nueva historia ,y estara preguntando que paso con mi otra historia de el cuento del cuervo blanco, bueno lo que pasa es que no llegare a ningun lado escribiendo ese fic ya que lo encuentro muy dificil de seguir y tengo que imaginar como lo termino , asi que con todo mi corazon tube que borrarlo ya que era muy aburrido para seguir , y pensar que me aburri por mi propio fic. Pero almeno tendre a naruto dreemurr en el fic ya que que tiene mas en vista y visita y e ganado mi propio comentario y no pienso decepcionar a nadie**

 **Hablando de imaginar , pienso crear un nuevo fic que seguro tendra un gran interes a la mayoria de los que leen , es una combinacion de mi academia de heroe y fairytail.**

 **Se trata de un mundo donde la tecnologia y la magia es frecuente donde hay gentes que vive sus visas normales y hay chicos jovenes que desarrolla magia a una edad temprana,el gobierno creo un consejo de magia donde hay personas relacionada con la magia y leyes. El papel del consejo consiste en intervenir en cualquier acostecimiento que desarolla por el mundo y ademas el consejo creara diferentes escuelas para jovenes con magias , los 10 magos santos seria los directores en diferentes escuela .**

 **Alos jovenes que usan la magia para cometer maldades termina siendo llevado al reformatoria especial para jovenes magicos. Mientra que en la academia usa la magia como un modo para aprender a controlarlo. Y tambien misiones para ganar exp y notas para participar el examenes de clase s.**

 **El protagonista es jose blazer**

 **Un chico de 17 que es normal y un estudiante problematico en una escuela normal , que es huerfano y tiene un problema rebelde , despierta su poder cuando su mejor amigo es atacado por un mago enemigo y termina en la academy fairy y descubre su poder y la verdad acerca de su familia.**

 **En ese fic seria interesante esa historia y pienso hacerlo de verdad. Ya que me gusto el manga de boku no hero y fairytail**

 **Eso eso no fue un capitulo si no un anuncio de mi nuevo proyecto espero que ustedes me apoyen en mi gran idea y les juros que les agradara**

 **Bye bye**

 **Jose whitecrow.**


	5. Capítulo 3

**(*nota del autor:holas chicos y chicas como estan bienvenido , bienvenido a mi fic , bienvenido a un nuevo capitulo de naruto dreemurr mi aventura y determinacion , debo decir que es un placer estar escribiendo al otro lado de la pantalla y la verdad estoy determinado a hacerlo , como todos saber el fic de my academy magic se volvio muy popular para los escritores argentino de fic y quiero seguir continuando para avanzar a la cima .)**

 **Hoy comenzare con naruto dreemurr y la otra semana actualizare a my academy magic.**

 **Comenzare con los comentario.**

 **Garbor123:gracia por leer el fic y tranquilo tratare de actualizar lo mas que pueda para sastifacer las necesidades de los lectores , gracia por ser el primero en dejar un comentario.**

 **Ahora con el tema del capitulo anterior naruto se cayo en las ruinas y termino encontrando un cuchillo de aspecto curioso sin saber lo que es, toca el cuchillo y termina en el mindscape donde conoce a chara, chara al ver un humano decide matarlo para poseer su cuerpo, pero naruto tiene la determinacion y despues de un corta batalla naruto termino haciendo amistad con ella.**

 **Con el tema del pasado de chara no estaba en ningun wikipedia ni nada de eso , solo lo invente yo para darle un punto a la historia ya que nadie sabe como termino chara odiando a la humanidad y pense que una mala infancia puede cambiar a la persona.**

 **Sans y flowey viven en el subsuelo continuando con sus vidas , aun sabiendo que la barreras fue destruido sans y flowey no queria salir porque los humanos pueden llegar a atacarlo por ser diferente y seamos honesto en el mundo shinobi es matar o ser matado.**

 **Con el tema de naruto por su comportamiento , naruto con el tiempo que estubo viajando con jiraiya entendio la gravedad de la situacion que tiene con los akatsuki y el peligro al poseer al kyubi y encima con lo que paso en konoha naruto decidio dejar de ser infantil y madurar para pensar en como salir de esa situacion , ademas naruto dejo de admirar al yondaime por lo que paso y en el proximo capitulo naruto se enterara de su herencia por parte de tsunade y dejara al equipo 7 por la icompetencia de kakashi como sensei y trabaja solo con sans y flowey.**

 **Con el tema del poder de chara con el cuchillo real , naruto no usara el cuchillo real en ese fic , !porque? Simple el cuchillo real es muy poderoso y puede matar a los enemigos con un simple golpe a enemigos mas fuerte al nivel de madaras y kaguya.**

 **Asi que solo usara el cuchillo real como unico recurso.**

 **Ademas le dare a naruto un arma de firma como kizame con su samehada , se llama "yoru" un cuchillo color negro (imagine el cuchillo de bell de damanshi), ya que naruto tiene recuerdo de la ruta genocidia y sabe como usar un cuchillo efectivamente.**

 **En ese capitulo sera como en el canon pero con elemento de undertale asi que mas continuemos.**

 **Cap3 una flor parlante y un esqueleto comediante.**

-vaya que puerta tan grande .-decia sans con una sonrisa en su cara.

-si es mas grandes de que crei-decia flowey/asriel.

 **-ahy es donde vive naruto** -pregunto chara en su forma fantasma detras de nuestro protagonista.

-asi es chara se llama konoha pero no lo llamaria exactamente mi hogar si sabe lo que me refiero.-decia naruto con una sonrisa finguida mientra camina al lado de jiraiya.

 **-porque mejor abandona a la aldea y vamos de aventura , ese lugar no meresce una persona como tu naruto**.-decia chara con una rabia contenida en su voz .

-sabe que no puedo chara ,ero-sennin me conto que los akatsuki podria tratar de capturarme y sacar al zorro y si eso pasa morire.-razono naruto a su hermana adoptiva chara.

 **-lo se , es solo que no aceptare a ese lugar como mi hogar , almeno en donde venia no me trataron tan mal .-** decia chara

-descuida chara , cuando haya terminado con los akatsuki dejare la aldea ninja y comenzare a tener aventuras contigo y con sans y asriel.-decia naruto mientra miraba a su dos nuevos amigo con una sonrisa.

Con el tiempo que naruto estubo en las ruinas y conocio a muchos monstruos y su relacion de hermano y hermana con chara termino bien , avece chara suele ser muy protectora de el ya que amenazaria con matar a cualquiera que lo lastime y algo asi.

Naruto y chara tubieron que ver sus recuerdo y a naruto quedo sorprendido con lo que paso durante la ruta genocidia donde chara poseyo a frisk que se parecia a su hermana y mato a todos los monstruo como toriel , alphis , mettaton,undyne papyro el hermano de sans y como termino la pelea con el rey asgore sellando a chara dentro del cuchillo real.

Al principio chara tenia miedo de como reaccionaria naruto a sus recuerdo y temia que naruto lo viera como a un demonio .

Y naruto al ver todos esos recuerdo miro a chara y se entristecio al ver como termino su querida hermana y con gusto haria lo que sea para darle a chara una buena infancia,el dijo que esta bien que todo eso quedo en el pasado y le dijo que promete no hacerlo de nuevo y chara prometio nunca matar a nadie. Chara tubo que ver los recuerdo de naruto y se sorprendio las hazañas que naruto hizo de niño y admiraba mucho a su hermano mayor adoptivo queria ser como el, al principio chara estaba furiosa al ver como los aldeanos trataba a su hermano de esa forma y tambien odiaba al equipo 7 de su hermano y queria nada mas que matarlos por eso.

Con el tiempo naruto entendio por completo el poder de la determinacion y decidio entrenar con sus nuevos poderes. Naruto ya podia invocar lanzas de energia de undyne y puede lanzar bolas de fuego como toriel. Pero necesita aprender mucho acerca de esos poderes.

-bueno chico que tal un chiste para alegrar el dia jeje-decia sans mientra se acercaba a naruto .

-claro adelante.-decia naruto esperando el chiste.

-cual es el colmo de un jardinero.-pregunto sans mientra esperaba decir la respuesta.

-no te atrevaz saco de huesos.-amenazo asriel sabiendo el chiste de sans.

-cual?.-pregunto naruto .

-que su novia flowey la dejo plantada jaja.-termino sans mientra se reia.

-argggggh maldito huesudo de mierda.-exploto de rabia flowey .

-HAHAHA DIOS SANS que gracioso jajaj.-reia naruto mientra se agarraba el estomago por la risa .

 **-jaja debo decir que es gracioso ese colmo jajaj.** -decia chara mientra flotaba arriba de naruto.

-bueno chicos casi llegamos a la entrada de konoha , dime naruto como te siente al volver a casa despues de 3 años .-pregunto jiraiya con una sonrisa.

-se siente como estar en un lugar donde todos me odian y me quieren verme muerto y que tengo un equipo que se burla de mi y un sensei que llega tarde por 3 horas , si hogar dulce hogar.-decia naruto con un voz muy sarcastica.

-mira naruto se que no te gusta la aldea ahora , pero te prometo que todo cambiara.-decia jiraiya suspirando .

-(espero que las cosas salga bien mañana con la herencia , naruto ahora odia a minato y no quiero imaginar como reaccionaria a la herencia.).-pensaba el sannin.

-jajaja sans basta que me hacer mear de la risas jajaja.-decia naruto mientra se reia de los chiste de sans.

-jajaja sabe que no puedo chico parece que esta riendo hasta los "huesos" .-decia sans con sus juegos de palabras haciendo reir mas a naruto y a chara.

-(almeno naruto ya tiene buenos amigos .)-pensaba jiraiya.

La relacion de naruto con sans era como hermano y a asriel como su mejor amigo debido a muchas cosas naruto amas los chiste y juegos de palabras de sans y a flowey al ver a naruto entender mucho sobre su pasado y y su relacion con chara , asriel decidio confiar en el para hacer feliz a chara y decidio ayudar a naruto contra los akatsuki. Aunque la primera vez que se conocieron no fueron exactamente bien.

 **~flashback~**

En un lugar llenos de nieve en camino al puente era naruto que caminaba tranquilamente mientra arriba de naruto era un fantasma flotando sobre su cabeza , ese fantasma era chara.

-cielo que hace frio nunca pense que el subsuelo existia cosas asi.-decia naruto mientra se abrazaba a si mismo por el frio.

 **-jeje si ademas deberia estar bien ,completaste todos los puzzle dentro de las ruinas sin mi ayudas , frisk tardo mucho tiempo en las ruinas para salir**.-decia chara mientra estaba flotando.

 **-ademas bienvenido a snowdin pero descuida hay un lugar donde puede comer.** -decia Chara .

-hmm que hambre espero que venda ramen.-decia naruto con hambre.

Era naruto y chara despues de completar todos los puzzle y entrara a snowdin con el tiempo se llevaban muy bien.

Ambos estaba tan tranquilo que sintieron algo.

 **-naruto cuidado** -decia chara

Naruto esquivo balas blanco desde un lugar cercano y naruto trato de saber donde venia ese tiro.

-parece que ere el humano que caiste en la ruinas , fuiste muy estupido en tocar ese cuchillo.-decia una voz fria.

 **-asriel...** -susurro chara a su hermano.

-que donde viene . Chara esta bien.-decia el prota al ver a chara en tristeza.

 **-cuidado naruto , asriel te atacara**.-advertia chara.

-que ,donde puede estar.-decia naruto mirando de un lugar a otro.

-estoy aqui inbecil-decia una voz molestar.

Naruto miro el lugar donde escuchaba el grito y se sorprendio que era una flor con cara con petalos amarillos y tallo verde con hojas que parece brazos y arribas de la flor era pelotas blancas girando alrededor de esa flor.

-pero que !,una flor que habla.-exclamo naruto en estado de shock.

-asi es humano , soy flowey la flor y tengo que matarte para evitar el caos asi que muere.-decia flowey mientra dispara las balas blancas.

Naruro saco un kunai y desvio todas las balas con facilidad sorprendiendo a flowey y puso su sello de cruz.

 **-kage bunshi no jutsu.-** exclamo naruto y fue envuelte en una cortina de humos y aparecio 5 clones .

-como es posible que los humanos usa la magia pense que los magos se habia extinguido.-decia flowey en estado de shock.

-no se que ere y porque me ataca pero ahora quiero salir de aqui .-decia naruto mientra todos los clones saltaron y arrojaron shuriken y kunais hacia flowey que no tenia tiempo para esquivar.

 **-naruto no!.** -se asusto chara no queria que asriel saliera lastimado ahora.

-pero porque.-decia naruto sorprendido.

 **-asriel es mi hermano**.-decia chara mientra se cierra los ojos , sorprendiendo a naruto

Flowey al ver todos los shuriken y kunais cierra los ojos pero una pared hechos de huesos bloquea las rafagas de kunais.

-vaya desastre que hicieron .-decia una voz alegre.

Era un esqueleto con una camisa blanco con una sudadera azul con capucha y un pantalon negro hasta la rodillas con franjas blanca y unas zapatillas deportivo blanco. Era sans el esqueleto.

Naruto estaba mas sorprendido , primeros las ruinas del subsuelo , la nieves y la flor parlante y ahora un esqueleto , ahora naruto estaba mas y mas confundido.

-hey saco de hueso ese es el humano que saco el cuchillo real.-decia flowey

-vaya con que asi es verdad.-decia sans mientra se ponen serio con eso.

-hey chico tiene algo que no es tuyo si quiere salir a la superficie dame ese cuchillo.-decia sans de la forma seria , sabia muy bien que si el humano tenia a chara en su interior era cuestion de tiempo para que comenzara la ruta genocidia de nuevo.

Naruto miro a sans y penso lo que queria el cuchillo que era la unica conexion con chara .y no queria darle , porque el prometio estar para chara y no queria romper una promesa.

-me temo que no puedo hacerlo , ese cuchillo es muy importante para mi ahora y no pienso darte por nada en el mundo ademas yo se como salir de ese lugar sin ayuda de nadie.-decia naruto.

Sans miro a naruto con sorpresa y con todo el dolor decidio matarlo para evitar que chara comienze a tomarle el control.

-mira chico sabe lo que es ese cuchillo verdad. Puede parecer solo un cuchillo ordinario a simple vista ,pero en su interior esconde algo mucho peor, un demonio que no dudara matarte y comenzar lo que empezo.-decia sans recordando lo que paso con sus amigo y su hermano.

De repente naruto estaba enojado por eso.-no se de que habla pero ese demonio resulta ahora esa pobre niña que estaba sellada y yo la liberabe no importa a que costo.-decia naruto con determinacion.

-bueno... supongo que asi sera. Lo siento chico pero trate de ser amigable. -decia sans mientra se preparaba para la batalla.

De pronto todo el bosque se oscurecio y quedo solo naruto sans y flowey.

 **-es un hermoso dia haya afuera, los pajaros canta , las flores florecen .. en dias como esto .. que niños como tu ...-** decia sans mientra su ojo derecho parpadea.

 **-naruto cuidado no deje que te ataque ,el comediante puede ser debil pero su poder es alto y no creo que tu pueda con eso.** -decia chara mientra se preparaba para ayudar a tu hermano.

Naruto escucho la advertencia de chara y se puso en guardia , naruto hizo sellos de mano y susurro .-kage bushin no jutsu.-naruto fue envuelto en humos y sans estaba rodeados de clones.

- **DEBERIAN ARDER EN EL INFIERNO.** -decia sans mientra chasquea los dedos y todos los clones fueron empalados por huesos que salieron de la tierra y naruto salto ante que los picos lo alcanzara.

Naruto estaba muy sorprendido tenia 100 clones y fueron derribado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-flowey yo me hare cargo de eso por fabor no interfiera .-decia sans con una mirada seria mientra levantaba su mano y arriba de sans era un gaster blaster.

-como sea saco de hueso pero tenga cuidado ese humano tiene magia .-decia flowey mientra se alejaba.

-descuida estare bien.-decia sans mientra el gaster dispara rayo de energia azul hacia naruto.

 **-naruto esquivalo ahora , ese ataque puede borrarte.** -exclamo chara mientra naruto esquiva el rayo que destruyo el suelo dejando un crater.

-woah que poder.-decia naruto mientra esquiba los gaster blaster.

-esquiva muy bien mis ataque , pero puede esquivar esa.-decia sans mientra chasquea los dedos y alrededor de naruto eran huesos putiagudos.

-pero que!.-decia naruto mientra usaba el kunai para deviar todos los huesos pero uno atravezo a su hombro.

-urgh! Demonio eso dolío.-exclamo naruto mientra se sujeta el brazo derecho.

 **-perdon naruto olvide mencionar que el comediante podia lanzar huesos.** -decia chara con algo de nerviosismo.

-oh gracia entonce , dime chara hay algo mas que el puede hacer.-decia naruto con sarcasmo .

Ahora naruto estaba rodeado de una aura azul en su cuerpo.

 **-si el puede manipularte tambien pero mientra mas usa su poder mas se cansa el esqueleto.** -decia chara .

-oh graci...-decia naruro ante de ser azotado en el suelo 6 veces y lo manda a un lugar estrellando al suelo creando una cortina de polvo.

-Mira chico solo entrega el cuchillo y te prometo que te llevare a la superficie por favor , no me gusta matar a seres humanos.-decia sans con una mirada suplicante.

El polvo se disuelve revelando a un naruto con algo de suciedad en su ropa y sangre que sale de la heridad donde estaba el hueso.

-jamas , chara esta sola en ese cuchillo y no se que hizo ella para que terminara dentro ,pero ella necesita alguien que la entienda y ese alguien soy yo, asi que no me rendire y pienso seguir aunque me mate en el proceso.-decia naruto mientra que saca el huesos con apena un gruñido doloroso y lo saco y tiro el hueso cubierto de sangre.y en su mente dijo .-bien zorro dame un poco de su chakra.-pedia naruto a su inquilino.

 **-bien humano solo te dare un poco para que te cure lo suficiente humano.** -decia el bijū mas fuerte.

 **-quien dijo eso , no sabia que habia alguien mas aparte de mi-** decia chara sorprendida por ese acostecimiemto.

- **jeje creiste que mi afitrion seria debil niña, se que queria matarlo para hacer cargo de su cuerpo, escucha mocosa si intenta algo gracioso con el humano te matare me oiste**.-amenazó el kyubi.

Chara sentia un poco de miedo esa amenaza y pero se armo de valor .- **jamas le hare nada a mi hermano ahora , naruto es el unico que me entiende ahora y le ayudare en todos lo que puede sea quien quiera que sea** .-decia chara con determinacion.

Mientra naruto ahora estaba rodeado de chakra rojo y su hombro se sana hasta quedar como nuevo y gano algo de potencia. Sorprendiendo mucho a sans y a flowey.

-Imposible como es eso posible ese poder no es humano -decia flowey mientra estaba mirando la batalla.

-su poder tiene mucha maldad ahora es incluso peor que chara.-decia sans mientra corria una gota de sudor en la frente.

-muy bien que ahora comienze el juego .-decia naruto mientra agita su mano en el aire apareciendo el menú y entro al inventario y equipó los guantes de boxeo y una cinta de valentia para aumentar su poder ofensivo. Mientra sus manos y frente brilla sale los guantes y la cintas de su cabeza y comienza con su postura de boxeo.

Sans comenzo a atacar con rafagas de huesos y naruto con todos su fuerzas destruyos los huesos con puños y patadas y acrobacia pero esquivo un gaster blaster .

-vaya chico si sabe atacar muy bien supongo que ahora me tomare muy enserio con eso.-decia sans mientra levanta su brazo y apunto a naruto y sobre su cabeza estaba rodeado de 10 gaster blaster.

-demonio ...-decia naruto mientra esquivaba los rayos azules que se dirijia a el.

- **kage bushin no jutsu** .-decia naruto creando 5 clones para ir a atacar a sans .

Mientra los 3 clones atacaba a sans con sus puños y patadas mientra sans bloquea y esquiva bien sus ataques , 2 clones de naruto lanzas los kunais y shuriken pero sans lo esquiba moviendo su cabeza con un gesto burlon y chasqueo los dedos haciendo que los 2 clones sea empalado por los picos de huesos y sans levanta su mano y apunta a los 3 clones con su gaster blaster destruyendolo con facilidad y vio a naruto corriendo hacia el cargando en su mano una esfera de energia y sans invoca un gaster blaster y dispara.

Naruto al ver un gaster blaster disparar , lanzo su ataque de firma

-toma eso **RASENGAN !**.-decia naruto mientra naruto chocaba el rasengan con el gaster blaster. Ambos estaba intentado superar a otros el rasengan era muy poderosos y estaba cerca de la cabeza de dragon , sans creo 5 gaster blaster mas y disparos el rasengan haciendo retroceder a naruto.

-rindete chico ese es su fin.-decia sans cansado por usar mucho su poder.

-no lo hare , jamas me rendire aun tengo mucho por hacer , tengo que ser mas fuerte, arghhh !.-decia naruto con un grito de guerra mientra el resangan superaba a los 6 gaster blaster y destruyo las 6 cabezas de dragones y explotó el lugar dejando una gran cortina de humos mientra el cuarto oscuro se disipo mostrando el snowdin.

 **-naruto !**.-decia chara preocupada por su hermano adoptivo.

Sans!.-decia flowey.

Cuando el humo se disipo , era naruto muy herido , salia sangre por su brazo derecho y la frente y su ropas parecia hecha jirones, mientra sans estaba muy sudoroso y cansado y estaba de rodilla respirando fuertemente .

-supongo que me ganaste chico , no tengo suficiente poder para seguir luchando , asi que me matara ahora?.-decia sans con una mirada triste y cansado.

Naruto estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo sans y de repente aparecio una pantalla amarilla con dos opciones.

 **[Piedad ] o [pelear)**

Naruto seleciono la piedad sorprendiendo a sans y a flowey.

-porque chico , acaso me as perdonado la vida.-decia sans sorprendido.

-Porque deberia hacerlo , se nota que ustedes son buenas personas y apesar de lo que dijeron no me agrado en lo mas minimos,ademas no soy una persona que matas sin razon algunos.-decia naruto con una sonrisa le da a sans la mano para que se levante.

-jejeje supongo que ere raros , pero bueno jajaj estoy muy cansado hasta los "huesos" je.-decia sans con sus juegos de palabras.

-jeje proff jajajaja que gracioso jajaja dios.-decia naruto mientra se agarra el estomago mientra se rodaba de la risa sorprendiendo a sans y a flowey.

Sans estaba muy sorprendido y exclamo.

-si ! Finalmente hay alguien que si ries de mis chiste si !.-exclamo sans.

-jaja buena esa soy naruto.-decia naruto mientra se limpiaba la lagrima de reir mucho.

-bien chico , mi nombre es sans.-decia sans mientra estaba un poco feliz de encontrar a alguien que se reia de sus chiste.

-bueno disculpe sans es tengo hambre y tengo frio tambien.

-claro chico te acompañare te llevare al gribill.-decia sans mientra guiaba al humano al restaurante favorito de sans.

Mientra sans y naruto se iva al gribill , flowey se habia quedado solo tratanto de saber que habia pasado.

-que demonio acaba de pasar.-pregunto flowey asi mismo.

Despues de comer y conseguir nueva par de ropas, sans explico a nuestro prota lo importante sobre el cuchillo y lo peligroso sobre tenerlo , pero naruto se habia negado darle diciendole que podria hacer cambiar a chara y darle una familia de verdad.

sorprendiendo mucho a sans ya que sentia chara en su interior todo el tiempo y nunca tomo el control de naruto durante la pelea.

Entonce sans recordo lo que dijo asgord ante de morir y se habia dado cuenta lo que referia asgore sobre la felicidad de chara y decidio confiar en asgord y a su nuevo amigo naruto.

Despues que naruto con su nueva ropa que era una camisa negra con pantalon marron corto y sandalia shinobi con punta cerrada color negra y para terminar una sudadera naranja con capucha gris estaba afuera del grillbill con sans.

-bien entonce que hara ahora sans.-pregunto naruto a su nuevo amigo.

-bueno chico , ire contigo ya que hace mucho que no salgo a la superficie y quiero ver como es, ademas ya me aburri quedar en las ruinas.

-Super pero como hara , digo ere un esqueleto la gente puede asustarse .-decia naruto preocupado por su nuevo amigo .

-ah descuida chico puedo hacer eso.-decia sans mientra se chasquea los dedos y sans comenzo a brillar .

Naruto se cubrio los ojos con el brazos y cuando la luz desaparecio , naruto abrio los ojos y miro a sans en un estado de shock , en lugar de un sans esqueleto, era un sans con piel de melocoton y cabello blanco y ojos azules con esclerotida negra.

-jeje que tal eso chico puedo usar mi magia para camuflarme con los humanos.-decia sans con una sonrisa.

-eso .. es ..increible!.-exclamo naruto al ver la forma humana de sans.

-jajaja gracia chico . Toc toc.-decia sans

-quien es?.-pregunto el prota.

-nose.-decia sans.

-nose que.-pregunto naruto

-no se contar chiste de toc toc XD.-decia sans mientra se reia

-jajajaja buena jajaja-reia naruto.

Bueno vamos te llevare a la superficie .-decia sans mientra naruto lo seguia.

Despues que parecio hora llegaron a la salida donde podria haber sido la gran barreras ahora estaba sans y naruto y chara que estaba flotando sobre naruto.

-ahy es la salida vamos chico.-decia sans esperando a su amigo.

Naruto iba a salir pero noto que chara estaba triste mirando a la flor que se habia quedado solo en un lugar lejo.

-pasa algo chara.-pregunto naruto preocupado por su hermanita.

 **-oh nada naruto, solo es que estoy triste asriel se quedaria solo en las ruinas desearia poder pasar los buenos momento que tengo con asriel** .-decia chara con tristeza.

Naruto estaba triste con eso y decidio hacer algo .

-sans puede esperarme un rato tengo algo que hacer.-decia naruto a sans mientra sans asentia.

-chara puede toma el control de mi cuerpo y hablar con asriel.-decia naruto haciendo que chara se sorprendiera y luego comenzo a llorar y dijo.

 **-sniff.. gracia naruto ..gracia**.-agradecio chara.

Naruto se acerco a flowey haciendo que flowey mirara a naruto con una mirada fria.

-que quiere idiota viene a convercerme de ir contigo pues olvidalo.-dijo flowey con frialdad.

-cielo que flor mas grosero solo venia por que alguien quiere hablar contigo.-decia naruto mientra se cierra los ojos.

Pronto naruto comenzo a abrir los ojos , en lugar de azul era un rojos brillante y su cabello rubio ahora cambia a castaño oscuro y su bijotes fueron remplazado por rubores circulos rosas y la sudadera naranja cambia a verde y en su cuello era un collar de cadena con un medallon de corazones con la palabras best friend.

Pronto flowey sintio una firma familia y se temblo de miedo.

 **-hola asriel.** -decia naruto con la voz de chara.

-chara... ere tu.-decia flowey temblado de miedo.

- **tranquilo asriel , no te hare daño solo quiero decir que disculpa por todo lo que hice, por mi culpa te cause mucho dolor por mi culpa te convertiste en una flor y mate a mamá y hice que nuestro padre se sacrificara su vida sellandome lo siento asriel.-** decia chara mientra se le salia una lagrimas mientra se alejaba dejando a flowey en shock y comenzo a llorar y comenzo a gritar a chara.

-chara por fabor ire contigo no quiero estar solo.-decia flowey mientra sale de la tierra y comenzo a brillar y haciendo que chara en el cuerpo de naruto se tapaba el rostro por la luz y cuando la luz se disipo en lugar de una flor era un chico rubios con ojos verdes y una vestimenta version masculina de chara con pantalon con zapatos marron.

-chara !.-gritaba flowey corriendo hacia chara.

 **-asriel !.** -gritaba chara mientra salta hacia su hermano y lo abraza haciendo que sans sonria mientra ves la reunion de hermano.

 **-asriel prometo no causarle a los demas mas sufrimiento y te prometo hacer lo que sea para volverte a la normalidad**.-decia chara mientra se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-no chara ,me basta con estar contigo .-decia asriel de la misma forma.

Despues que todos terminara la reunion asriel,sans, chara y naruto salieron a la superficie y fue encontrado por el sabio pervertido y tras explicarlo todo decidieron dejar que ello lo acompañaran y ahy comenzaron la gran amistad y aventura.

 **~final flashback~**

 **-ahora el equipo dreemurr triufara naruto**.-decia chara con emocion su proxima aventura.

-si chara , pronto yo me convertire en lo suficientemente fuerte para eso .-decia naruto mientra coloca su mano en el aire y sale una lanza de energia y grita.-yo estoy listo para eso!.-decia naruto.

-bueno muchachos llegamos a konoha.-decia el sannin mientra los demas llegaron a la gran puertas.

-bueno termino con eso y ya.-decia naruto con una sonrisa forzada mientra los demas entraba a la gran aldea.

 **Final del capitulo 3.**

 **(*nota del autor : espero que le haya gustado el capitulo de naruto dreemurr, la verdad fue largo el capitulo y espero que le guste , para la proxima semana actualizare a My academy magic**

 **Bye bye y coman mucha pizzas XD.**


	6. Cap4 regreso a konoha

**(*nota del autor: holas chicos y chicas, como estan , soy jose , bienvenido a mi fic , bienvenido a un nuevo capitulo de naruto dreemurr , como siempre es un placer estar escribiendo al otro lado de la pantalla.**

 **Quiero pedir perdon por no estar escribiendo mis fic y actualizar las semanas , lo que pasa era por el calor y la perdida de inspiracion, asi que por eso deje de escribir ,ahora comenzare a actualizar mis fic esa semana y la otra actualizare a my academy magic asi que gracia . Ahora comenzare a responder los comentarios que me dejaron en el capitulos anterior.**

 **Garbor123:gracia por leer mi fic , sobre chara con el acoso de hinata a su hermano parece que chara experimentara el llamado hermana protectora XD...**

 **Jonathan486: gracia por leer mi fic y sobre lo que dejaste en el review sobre los flash fue porque era necesario para saber como entender la historias . Hay gente que no sabe sobre undertale asi que por eso ise los flashback.**

 **Gonzox-kun: Gracia por dejar el review y tratare de hacer bien mis fic , sobre el charuto no habra romance entre naruto y chara ni con nadie porque naruto nunca experimento el amor y ademas vivio una vida dura en konoha asi que buscar el amor aqui seria una perdida dd tiempo.**

 **No soy dueño de naruto y de undertale pertenece a kishimoto y toby fox**

 **Capítulo 4 : regreso a konoha.**

 ***Konoha***

En una hermosa noche en la aldea llenas de gentes que camina en las calles y ninjas que salta en cualquier lados , negocios abiertos llenos de clientes , niños jugando a los ninjas y adultos charlando cosas de la vidas, en las calles son 4 personas que camina hacía la torres donde se reúne con el líder , era naruto junto a sans , asriel y jiraiya .

-naruto por favor se que odia ser un ninja de konoha , pero es por tu bien naruto te prometo que todo será direferente. -suplicaba el sabio sapo hacia naruto que lo miraba con frialdad .

-(*suspiró. .), bien a cambio quiero ir a comer ramen y tu paga vale.-decía naruto con una mirada fría a jiraiya, mientra ignoraba las miradas de curiosidad de los demás de los aldeanos .

-Woah chico, debería calmar ese temperamento o te haré reír hasta los "huesos".-decía sans tratando de hacer reír naruto

Pronto naruto trato de no reír pero fallaban.

-ha ha ha basta sans no puedo aguantar más sus chistes.-rogó naruto mientra se tapaban su boca para evitar reír muchos.

Mientra naruto y sans charlaba alegremente , asriel miraba el lugar de konoha y a sus habitante con un ojo crítico y dijo de una manera aburrida.

-hay muchas gentes molestas que no paran de mirarnos.-decía asriel con una mirada fría hacia los aldeanos que se entremecieron con la mirada fría de asriel.

-si y sobre todo parece triste como lo miran al chico.-decía sans que miraba los aldeanos dirigir la mirada triste y arrepentidos hacia naruto , pero naruto parece ignorarlo olímpicamente.

-Buenos chicos ya llegamos a la torre del hokage , y vaya la aldea no cambio en nada durante 3 años.-decía el sannin alegremente haciendo que naruto suspiraba con molestia y dijo.

-sólo espero que eso no tome mucho tiempo.-decía naruto con una mirada cansado bajo su capucha naranja.

-jaja mira naruto hasta pusieron la cara de tsunade-hime. -decía el sannin ignorando a naruto mientra dicho chico miraba el rostro de la montaña con una mirada aburrida.

-sólo es un rostro de oba-chan. -decía naruto mientra ignoraba a jiraiya mientra aceleraba el paso.

 **-naruto recuerda que si tiene problema yo te ayudare vale** .-decía una chara flotando como un fantasma sobre naruto.

-lo se chara , es molesto tener que lidiar con esas gentes y mucho meno con mi ex equipos.-decía naruto mentalmente , no quería ni imaginar cómo será chara con esa 2 molestia de sayuri y sakura

Lo mataría sin dudarlo por lo ella les hizo pasar.

Prontos los 4 llegaron a la torre del hokage y después de hablar con la secretaria y subir al despacho , jiraiya dijo .

-bueno naruto puede tu y tus amigos esperarme hasta que termine , tengo que hablar con algo importante a tsunade-hime .-decía jiraiya mientra naruto con un suspiro dijo.

-esta bien .. no te tarde tengo mejores cosas que hacer.-dijo naruto con una mirada irritante.

-jeje vale no tardó. -decía el sannin sapo mientra entra por la puerta.

-bueno ..chara. -decía naruto

 **-si que pasa**.-preguntaba chara en su espacio mental.

-chara recuerda el entrenamiento que hicimos hace 1 años.-decía mentalmente naruto a chara.

 **-si , quiere que lo intentamos**. -decía chara emocionada por volver a salir de cuchillo.

-si chara muy bien aquí voy.-decía naruto mientra se sienta al suelo comienza a meditar.

Naruto se encuentra con chara dentro de su mente y naruto levanta su mano y manifiesta su corazón , mientra chara agarra el corazón de naruto y de repente todo el lugar brilla muy fuerte.

Mientra que afuera del mindscape naruto que estaba meditando comienza a brillar haciendo que sans y asriel te tapará sus ojos por la intensa luz.

 **Mientra que jiraiya**

-así que as llegado eh jiraiya.-decía una mujer sentada en un despacho junto detrás de ella había otra mujer de pelo negro corto y un kimono negro y en sus brazos era un cerdito con un chalequito puesto y un collar de perlas , era la secretaria y su mascota shizune y tonton,

-así es tsunade hemos vuelto del viaje del entrenamiento.-decía seriamente el sannin sapo.

-ya veo en ese caso donde esta naruto de seguro se volvió muy fuerte bajo tu alas jiraiya espero que le haya preparado para los akatsuki. -decía la mujer seriamente. Esa mujer tiene un kimono blanco sin manga y pantalón negro y un diamante púrpura y su kimono verde y su ojos color ámbar y pelo rubio en coleta. Era la líder de konoha y godaime tsunade senju.

-naruto esta esperando afuera para hablar contigo de algo importante.-decía el sannin mientra se mensaje aba las sienes.

-con lo que me dicho de su comportamiento durante su viaje es cierto verdad,-decía la senju mientra jiraiya asentía su cabeza.

-así es hime, naruto comenzó a madurar lo suficiente para tomar enserio el entrenamiento que le proporcione, además logró saber el secreto de la **kage no bushin no jutsu.** -decía el sannin con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-el secreto de los clones de sombras?.-decía la líder de konoha.

-así es, el muchacho uso los secretos de los clones de sombras para acelerar el entrenamiento debido a eso naruto aprendió a usar el rasengan con un elemento añadido en tan sólo 3 semanas.-decía el sannin sorprendiendo mucho a la Hokage y a su asistente.

-increíble sin duda el mocoso tiene talento ni siquiera minato pudo completar su rasengan .-decía tsunade con una mirada sorprendida.

-si y eso no es todo además de aprender el rasengan naruto logró aprender el control de chakra a su máxima control y gracia a eso naruto ya puede usar el rasengan con una mano sin necesidad de los clones .

-sin duda naruto nunca deja de sorprendernos.-decía tsunade mientra da la vuelta su silla y mira por la ventana , mientra su asistente asentía su cabeza.

-naruto aprendió mucho durante esos 3 años , le enseñe taijutsu , algo de jutsu tipo viento y además no te conté mucho pero naruto tiene nuevos amigos .-decía el sannin recordando los buenos momento que tubo con naruto y sus amigos.

-ya veo , jiraiya naruto no sabe de su herencia verdad.-preguntaba tsunade a jiraiya que se ponía nervioso .

-no lo hice.-decía el sannin.

-(*suspiro..)..eso me temía .-decía la senju.

-tuviste que decir el consejo y a todo el pueblo la herencia hace 3 años cuando nos fuimos.-decía el sannin con una mirada de acusación a la mujer senju.

-lo hice jiraiya , naruto y el pueblo debe saber la verdad , eso no podía ser ignorado así como esta , sarutobi debió haber dicho eso hace mucho tiempo por pero no lo hizo.-decía tsunade algo enojada.

-(*suspiro..)..bien el problema es como se llevará naruto la noticia.-decía el sannin mientra se masajeaba la siens rezando que todo salga bien en la herencia.

-naruto de seguro tomaría mejor la noticia porque su padre es el 4 hokage y la gentes de konoha lo tratara con respeto como lo merece.-decía la líder con confianza mientra su asistente asentía su cabeza estando de acuerdo.

-si eso seria el viejo naruto que perdonaría todo y olvidaría , pero estamos hablando de un naruto madurado hime , naruto odia a minato por haber sellado al zorro y no quiere tener nada que ver con su familia, el mismo dijo cuando estabamos entrenando durante un tiempo en la tierra de las flores.-decía jiraiya con una mirada cansado haciendo que tsunade mire a jiraiya con una mirada de shock.

-enserio naruto dijo eso.-decía tsunade preocupado por su ahijado.

-si y además naruto no se siente cómodo cuando estamos en konoha , fue difícil convercer para que volviera a la aldea.-decía el sannin mientra estaba sentado en la silla.

-(*suspiro...)...no se que hacer con naruto ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es protegerlo de los akatsuki. -decía tsunade mientra bebía un vaso de sake.

-pero tsunade - sama , naruto al meno tiene nuevos amigos no es así jiraiya sama.-decía shizune .

-si naruto se siente feliz con sans y asriel , hime hay algo que debe saber ,naruto encontró con alguien muy interesante .-decía jiraiya seriamente mientra tsunade comenzará a prestar atencion.

 **Mientra naruto y compañía.**

Mientra con el resto . Cuando la luz desapareció había una persona abrazando en la espalda de naruto , era chara. Tanto sans y asriel estaba sonriendo.

 **-ahh se siente bien estar afuera , gracia naruto por darme la mitad de tu alma para poder salir del cuchillo real**.-decía chara mientra se estiraba sus brazos y espalda con mayor libertad.

-no hay de que hermanita , hago lo que puedo para ayudarte jejeje.-decía naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-jajaja parece que todo esta bien eh chico?.-decía sans mientra ayudaba a naruto a levantarse del suelo.

-naruto le diste la mitad de su alma para que chara pudiera volver al mundo .-preguntaba asriel sorprendido.

-si asriel hace un año chara y yo estábamos entrenando para usar esos poderes que obtuve gracia al cuchillo real.-decía naruto mientra se sentaba en la silla y comenzó a explicar a todos.

-me di cuenta que si le daba a chara la mitad de mi alma , ella volvería sentir , comer y jugar una vez más .-decía naruto mientra acariciaba la cabeza de chara que sonreía.

-además chara podrá usar la mitad de su poder para luchar, pero cuando tengamos que luchar contra los akatsuki chara tendría que darme mi mitad del alma para que podamos luchar en enserio.-decía naruto con una mirada decidida.

-supongo que tiene razón naruto.-decía asriel con una pequeña sonrisa .

- **ahora mataré a ese viejo pervertido por querer obligarte a leer esa basura de libro que escribe .** -decía chara con una mirada homicida mientra se acercaba a la puerta con un cuchillo rojo en su mano , pero ante de tocar la puerta fueron abordado por naruto , sans y asriel .

-noo !.-decía los 3 al mismo tiempo mientra trataba de calmar a chara.

 **-déjame ir quiero matar a ese viejo ya naruto, se lo merece**.-decía chara mientra patalea a por todos lados mientra asriel agarraba a chara por los brazos.

-(*suspiro..)..juro que golpeare a ero-sennin cuando lo vea.-decía naruto con una mirada irritado sabiendo que el sabio pervertido era el culpable.

-jajaja si chico desearía poder ayudarte pero estoy cansado hasta los huesos jeje.-decía sans mientra se sentaba en la silla viendo a asriel tratar de calmar a chara.

-ahora no sans, estoy cansado para tus chiste.-decía naruto mientra se quedaba parado en la pared esperando a ero-sennin.

 **Mientra con jiraiya.**

-ya veo supongo que estoy feliz por naruto ya tiene una familia .-decía tsunade feliz por escuchar lo que dijo el sabio sapo.

-si hime , naruto esta feliz tener una hermana que se preocupe con el , ella es algo peligrosa si lo hace enojar jeje.-decía el sannin recordado los malos momento que tuvieron el y chara.

-por cierto como reaccionó el consejo con respecto a la herencia de naruto.-pregunto el sannin preocupado por la estupidez del consejo civil por su odio hacia naruto por el zorro sellado en su interior.

-al principio , se negó a creer pero con la evidencia que le di y la carta que dejó minato ante ante de su muerte fue suficiente para callarlo .-decía la mujer senju.

-no tardó en más de 3 horas para que todo el pueblo sepa el patrimonio de naruto , incluso recibí contratos de matrimonio arreglados para ayudar a naruto a restaurar el clan.-Decía tsunade molesta por la idioteces del consejos civil , mientra le da a jiraiya una filas de papeles que contienes contratos de matrimonio , mientra jiraiya comienza a leer y silbo.

-(*silbido. ) Es mucho contratos incluso las hijas del consejos shinobi , incluso la mocosa uchiha. -decía el sannin con incredulidad por el ultimo contrato.

-fue decisión de danzo junto a koharu y homura ellos dijo que eso ayudaría a ambos clanes para crecer pero seria decisión de naruto y sayuri. -decía tsunade mientra agarraba los contratos y lo guardaba en su cajón.

-hablando de uchiha , como te fue con ella no causó problema después de intentar desertar al pueblo.-decía el sabio sapo.

-por ahora todo va bien ella es una chunin , kakashi se hizo cargo de ella y lo entreno lo suficiente para que ella fuera chunin , al principio quería poner en prision por desertar pero el consejo dijo que sería una pérdida , entonce le di prisión domiciliaria por 2 años y con ambus vigilando el barrio uchiha .-decía la mujer senju algo molesta por el consejo civil.

-después de cumplír 2 años de prisión , volvió a su rango genin y kakashi se encargó de entrenar a sayuri lo mejor que pudo.-decía tsunade mientra bebía un vaso de sake. Mientra jiraiya se molesto por la mension de kakashi.

-que hay de hatake , el descuido su deber como jonin y preferio enseñar a la mocosa uchiha y dejar atrás a sakura y naruto.-decía jiraiya molesto por el favoritismo de kakashi.

-kakashi fue degradado a chunin hace 2 años jiraiya y se le prohibió tener otro equipo genin por su negligencia jiraiya.-decía tsunade

-ahora kakashi recuperó su rango a jonin y trata de enmendar los errores que cometieron en el pasado con el resto del equipo 7 .-dijo la senju mientra escribía los papeleos.

-bueno decidí nombrar a naruto mi aprendiz , naruto tiene mucho que aprender de mi todavía., le di a hatake la oportunidad de estar con naruto pero fallo , incluso naruto me dijo que una vez en el examen chunin le pidió ayuda a kakashi pero lo negó y le dejo la responsabilidad a ebisu. -dijo muy molesto jiraiya ya que nunca le agrado al mocoso hatake.

-bueno hasta ahora sólo quiero hablar con naruto para hacer la prueba contra kakashi para determinar su habilidad como shinobi y ver cuando a mejorado.-decía la líder con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-esta bien , debo decir que el mocoso es una caja de sorpresa hime, puedo probar al mocosa hatake que puedo ser mejor maestro que el .-decía jiraiya imaginando como terminaría la prueba.

-bueno eso deja para mañana quiero que naruto este presente para la prueba sayuri y sakura también estará en la prueba de kakashi para determinar su habilidades.-decía la hokage mientra jiraiya asentía su cabeza.

-bien , lo traeré .-decía el sannin mientra se dirige a la puerta y le abre mostrando a naruto , sans y asriel tratando de calmar a chara.

-supongo que interrumpe en un mal momento. -decía la líder del pueblo mirando con un ojo crítico a los nuevos , podía ver que los 3 era algo interesante por la vestimentas que usa y la de naruto .

Pronto los 4 miraron a una señora que estaba sentado de despacho y decidieron comportarse para mostrar respeto.

-Hola obachan.-decía naruto con una pequeña sonrisa mientra se acerca a tsunade .

-Hola mocoso linda ropa que usa.-decía la mujer senju.

-gracia , quiero que conosca a mis amigos primero la chica que esta conmigo es chara es mi hermana .-decía naruto con una pequeña sonrisa mientra acaricia la cabeza de chara.

-Hola soy chara dreemurr es un gusto señora.-decía chara con respeto a la mujer que estaba de frente.

-puedo ver que ere educada a diferencia de su hermano mayor.-decía la líder con una mirada de superioridad a naruto que se sintió un poco ofendido.

-hey!.-exclamó naruto por haber sido ofendido ,mientra chara se reía.

-(*suspiro..)..bueno él de pelo blanco es mi mejor amigo sans el sabe como hacerme reír jeje.-decía naruto mientra le a sans un choque de 5 mientra sans lo hace lo mismo.

-es un gusto señorita soy sans es un gusto. -decía el pelo blanco con una giño de ojo haciendo que tsunade asiente su cabeza como señal de saludo.

-y por ultimo mi amigo y hermano es asriel. -decía naruto con una pequeña sonrisa mientra asriel sólo ignoraba a naruto y le da a la líder del pueblo un saludo educado.

-Hola soy asriel dreemurr es un gusto y gracia por permitir quedarnos en el pueblo. -decía asriel muy educado después de aprender de estar en la realeza.

-naruto tiene Buenos amigos y son muy educado en su propia forma de ser , estoy orgullosa de ti naruto.-decía tsunade con una sonrisa mientra naruto y el resto sonría estando de acuerdo de la líder del pueblo.

-gracia oba-chan significa mucho para mi.-decía el rubio con una sonrisa mientra le da a tsunade un abrazo.

-veo que a cambiado mucho en esos 3 años mocoso , por esta vez dejaré que me diga así , supongo que fuiste bien al final.-decía la mujer senju al ver lo mucho que cambio su ahijado .

-si , fue mucho esos 3 años pero di con todo en el entrenamiento que ese viejo verde me dio.-decía naruto haciendo enojar un poco a jiraiya y hacer reír a sans y a chara y un poco a asriel.

-si , mira naruto mañana tengo que decirte de algo importante, pero mañana quiero que este presente .-decía la mujer senju , mientra naruto asentía su cabeza mientra pone sus manos en el bolsillo.

-si oba-chan estaré presente para mañana.-decía naruto mientra se va a la puerta dejando a jiraiya , shizune , tsunade.

-bueno supongo que tengo que terminar con el papeleo , ah jiraiya me olvide darle a naruto la llave de su apartamento.-decía la mujer senju mientra le da al sannin sapo la llave.

-vale , el mocoso de seguro se fue a ichiraku a comer ramen. -decía el sannin mientra se salta a la ventana haciendo suspirar molesta la mujer sannin.

-maldito viejo pervertido que no puede salir por la puerta como una persona normal.-decía molesta la mujer senju.

-shizune prepare más sake que pronto terminare con el papeleo.-decía tsunade mientra se sienta en su escritor a escribir unos documentos .

-lo siento tsunade-sama pero esta prohibido beber mientra trabaja.-regañaba a la líder con una mirada intimidante mientra ella se golpea la cabeza en la mesa con una mirada cansado

-como odio ese trabajo.-murmuraba la jefa de konoha con una lágrimas al estilo anime.

 **En otro lado**

En un dojo de entrenamiento con el simbolo del clan uchiha , en el medio de los maniquí había una chica 16 con el pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo , piel blanco y ojos negros con una falda negra larga hasta la rodilla y un camisa blanca de manga larga abierto mostrando una camisa negra y el simbolo de clan uchiha en la espalda de la camisa blanca. Era Sayuri uchiha única sobreviviente del clan uchiha y ex compañera del equipo 7 junto a naruto y sakura.

Actualmente estabas entrenando concentrado en poner chakra de rayos en su espada.

- **chidori eisho**.-murmuró la uchiha mientras su espada crepitar por las electricidad de la hoja del chokuto de un sola Huelga 8 maniquí fueron cortando al mismo tiempo quedando las mitad del maniquí en el aire.

 **-chidori nagashi**. -murmuró sayuri mientra su cuerpo fue rodeado de electricidad y lo expandió alredodedor de los maniquí destruidos quedando hecho ceniza pronto la electricidad desapareció quedando la uchiha mirando el lugar , 1 años de entrenamiento fue lo suficiente para igualar con un jounin como su sensei.

Sayuri había cambiado en esos 3 años , había tenido muchos problema con su intento de desertar de la aldea y la Hokage quería mandarla a prisión pero el consejo civil y danzo evitó su destino y no tubo ma opción que aceptar 2 años de la prisión domiciliaria en su barrio sin entrenamiento y con su sharinga sellado para evitar otro escape .

Al final la Hokage lo había reunido a los 12 novatos y a ella y a sakura para hablar con el tema de un secreto que tenia que ver con el cabeza de chorlito naruto, decir que estaba sorprendida era un eufomismo , todo tenía sentido naruto era fuerte debido que el dobe era hijo del 4 Hokage y jinchuriki de kyubii lo hacía el más valioso para la aldea, pero la líder le contó de la mala infancia de naruto debido a la decisión del 4to Hokage y ella ella se arrepintió de haberle tratado como basura , naruto había hechos Muchas cosas por el equipo 7 y ella y sakura quería enmendar sus errores que hizo con naruto ya que naruto era el único que le entendía su dolor.

Sakura fue a entrenar con la líder del pueblo y ella tubo que leer los secretos de clan uchiha para Desbloquear el **mangekyo sharingan** , había encontrado el diario de su madre como obtuvo el **mangekyo sharingan** era el entrenamiento más difícil que tenia y gracia al diario de su madre y su notas del entrenamiento logró obtener el **mangekyo sharingan** en 1 años .

cuando fue a entrenar con kakashi-sensei , aprendió mucho en 1 años gracias al sharingan pudo copiar los jutsus de fuegos y rayos y aprendió las variedades del chidori.

-parece que estuviste ocupada eh ? Sayuri.-decía su sensei en la entrada de la puerta con el libro naranja en su mano.

-termine de entrenar.-decía simplememte la uchiha mientra se envaina su chokuto mientra se limpia el sudor de su frente con la manga de la camisa.

-si , resulta que jiraiya - sama con naruto regresó a la aldea esta mañana y la hokage-sama nos informa que mañana habrá la prueba para determinar su habilidades , sakura y naruto participará la prueba mañana sayuri y tu tambien formará parte de eso así que ten en cuenta que mañana tiene que estar temprano con ellos para la prueba.-decía kakashi mientra cerraba su libro y lo guardo en su bolso de kunai consiguiendo que sayuri quede estática cuando mencionó naruto.

-claro estaré preparada para la prueba para que la hokage me De él rango de jounin. -decía sayuri pero en secreto queria ver a naruto y ver cuando a cambiado.

-bueno me tengo que ir a dormir , mañana será un gran día , buena noche.-decía kakashi ante de desaparecer de la nada con un técnica ninja.

Pronto sayuri comenzó a sonreír y miró a la luna y dijo.

-pronto naruto podré hacer lo que sea para que me perdone y podremos ser amigos como éramos ante.-decía sayuri decidida hacer lo que sea por el perdón del prota.

 **En otro lado (*ichiraku)**

-ACHUU! .-estornudo naruto mientra se tapaba la nariz mientra esta esperando su cena de ramen.

-salud chico.-decía sans mientra bebía una botella de ketchup.

-gracia sans.-decía naruto mientra que chara y asriel come sus comida .

Pronto naruto comenzará mañana su prueba y como se la arreglará con sakura y sayuri bueno algo se las arreglará sólo.

 **(*nota del autor:espero que le haya gustado y tranquilo comenzare a actualizar los fic las semanas así que bye bye y coman Muchas pizzas.**


	7. Cap 5 un mal encuentro

( ***nota del autor:holas chicos y chicas , como esta , soy jose , bienvenido a mi fic , bienvenido a un nuevo capitulo de naruto dreemurr mi aventura y determinacion , como siempre es un placer estar escribiendo al otro lado de la pantalla.**

 **Hoy fue sorprendente mi regreso , porque hace poco recibí más comentarios de mi capitulo anterior de naruto dreemurr, por eso comenzare a ponerme serio hacer más capítulos.**

 **En ese capítulo naruto se encuentra con sakura y habrá algo de reacción aquí jeje.**

 **Espero que le guste y ahora responderé los comentarios que dejaron en el último capítulo .**

 **-Alucardzero:** Gracia , debo decir que es un honor recibir un comentario de ti señor alucardzero , a mi me encanta tus historias también la verdad no se si mis historia te supera las tuya, lo siento por mis escritura ya que hubo problema con mi equipo que va lento , y naruto de ese fic será frío y neutral y centrado porque había madurado mucho con el tiempo que es tubo entrenando fuera de konoha.

Chara conocerá muy pronto a anko ante eso te lo prometo amigo.

 **-jonathan486:** gracia por dejar el review y debo decir que me gusta mas mi versión de naruto que la de kishimoto porque la verdad no me gustó el naruto de shippuden sonaba tonto , inmaduro y algo de estupidez , además el regreso lo hice mejor que pude para hacer sonar como si fuera un anime jeje y además si se pondra muy fea ahora que el prota se encuentra con sakura y sayuri debo decir que habrá una masacre o corazones rotos jeje.

 **-Gonzox-kun:** perdón amigo por mis escritura trataré de mejorar mi fic como pueda y gracia por leer mi fic de corazón por que la verdad me gusta que la gente les guste mis ideas y creaciones.

- **angelmoronix4** : jeje créame amigo kakashi recibirá la putiza de su vida por parte de naruto ,creo que habrá "megalovania" XD.

-Gonzox-kun: perdón amigo por mis escritura trataré de mejorar mi fic como pueda y gracia por leer mi fic de corazón por que la verdad me gusta que la gente les guste mis ideas y creaciones.

 **-metalic-dragon-angel:** gracia por el review , se pondrá muy interesante ese capítulo que les prepare así que ajustes sus "bad time" y "determination" porque se pondrá feo ahora .XD

- **ferchuelrey007** : gracia amigo , me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic y tratare de actualizar cada semana , perdón pero en ese fic no habra romance como dije ante naruto nunca experimento el amor.

 **Así que comenzamo.**

 **Capítulo 5 un mal encuentro.**

 ***Konoha**

En un hermoso día , donde las tiendas se abre y gentes desayunando ,en un apartamento , se encuentra con un naruto recién despertado, que iba a dirigirse hacia la cocinar para preparar su desayuno , en este momento naruto se encuentra de muy mal humor y necesitaba mucho café, después de dirigir a la cocinar para prepararse el desayuno y también para sans , chara y asriel.

Naruto se encontraba un poco molesto por lo que paso anoche , quería tener una cena tranquila con el resto , solo para que su antigua amiga lo arruinará. naruto siendo honesto no quería tener nada que ver con ella , quería vivir tranquilo en konoha sin hacer problema.

Aun recordaba como termino mal la cena.

 ***flash back***

-ACHUU! .-estornudo naruto de repente mientra estaba sentado en un taburete esperando su cena.

-jeje , salud chico.-dijo sans mientra al lado de naruto bebiendo una botella de ketchup.

-gracia.-dijo naruto mientra se limpiaba la nariz con la manga de su sudadera naranja.

Naruto junto con sans , asriel y chara decidió ir a cenar en el ichiraku, naruto tenía hambre y decidió pedir ramen para el ,asriel y chara mientra sans saco una botella de ketchup de la nada.

Hasta ahora chara y asriel comen tranquilo su comida mientra naruto esperaba su orden.

-así que chico que hará mañana , se nota que será importante .-dijo sans curioso por saber que hay mañana.

-mañana tengo que estar presente en la prueba para calificar mis habilidades ninja contra alguien del calibre jounin.-dijo naruto tranquilamente pensando en contra quien lucharía.

-hpmm ya veo , descuida chico mañana te apoyarémo en tu prueba .-dijo sans con una sonrisa mientra bebé su ketchup.

Pronto ayame la hija del dueño de ichiraku trae su orden de ramen.

-aquí tiene su orden naruto espero que sea de su agrado.-dijo ayame con una sonrisa mientra naruto sonría un poco mientra prueba su ramen.

-gracia , el ramen saben como siempre pero es rico.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa feliz de disfrutar su ramen.

-jaja naruto la comida de aqui es deliciosa.-dijo chara feliz de comer la cena mientra asriel asiente su cabeza como señal de estar de acuerdo.

-je je si chara ,me alegro que te haya gustado chicos. -dijo naruto un poco feliz de ver a su amigos disfrutar sus comidas.

Naruto y el resto pasaron un buen rato en el local,el rubio les contó todo a ayame y su padre sobre su viajes y sobres sus nuevos amigos.

Mientra tanto, se podría ver una chica de cabello rosa que corría con una gran alegria en su cara , mientra se dirigía hacia el restaurante ichiraku, esa chica es sakura haruno que se entero de parte de la hokage de que su compañero naruto había regresado .

La kunoichi tenía gana de ir a ver compañero de equipo y de saber cómo le había ido durante su entrenamiento , pues ella quería mostrarle sus avances estando bajo la tutela de tsunade y también monstrarle que no era una inútil y una carga.

-naruto ere tu?.-pregunto sakura, sakura tenía el pelo rosa y ojos verdes . (*su vestimenta es como la de shippuden).actualmente estaba esperando la respuesta de naruto.

Naruto que solo se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a su antigua amiga y digo 4 palabras .

-perdón , quien ere?.-pregunto naruto con una mirada aburrida sorprendiendo a todos con la excepción de sans y asriel y una risa risa de chara.

Sakura completamente en shock porque su compañero no la reconoció.

-no..me reconoce?.-pregunto sakura en shock.

-que acaso ¿te conozco? .-pregunto el rubio mientra deja de comer , poniendo en shock a todo .

-jaja ya entendí , muy buena broma naruto.-dijo sakura con una risa nerviosa , esperando de que se tratara de una broma.

-ah naruto no recuerda a sakura tu compañera de equipo.-dijo ayame preocupado por su cliente y amigo.

-y quien es esa tal sakura?.-dijo naruto mientra le da la espalda a sakura para centrar en su ramen haciendo reír a chara y un poco a sans.

Mientra sakura se sentía dolida que el rubios le ignore.

-esto no puede ser posible...como pudiste olvidarme.¿¡ya no recuerda quien soy?..soy yo sakura haruno fuimos compañero de equipo junto a sayuri con nuestro sensei kakashi.-exclamó la ojo verde mientra trataba de ver si el rubio recobra la memoria,

-¿sakura...haruno?.-dijo naruto mientra dejó de comer,para hacer memoria ese nombre.

-...hpmm lo único que me viene a la mente es una niña de pelo rosa con una gran frente y un mal sentido de humor.-dijo naruto mientra sakura de repente dejo de sentir la alegría y comenzó a enojarse por lo que dijo el rubio.

-IDIOTA. -grito sakura completamente dolida mientra lanza un poderoso puñetazo cargado de chakra hacía el rostro de naruto., por el cual fue detenido con una sola mano sorprendiendo a sakura.

\- ya te recuerdo ahora , ere sakura , como siempre tiene un mal temperamento que una mula vieja y terca. -dijo naruto serio y a la vez molesto de que su cena fuera intenrrupido.

Mientra sakura estaba en shock , su compañero de equipo detuvo su super golpe como si nada.

-¡ co- como!.-dijo sakura en shock total , ella entreno con la hokage durante 3 años , y que naruto bloqueará unos de su golpes era imposible de hacer.

-creíste que yo perdería mi tiempo sin hacer nada fuera de konoha esos 3 años,ya no soy el mismo idiota que tu golpeaba cuando se te da la gana.-dijo naruto mientra apretaba el puño de sakura que de paso la lastimaba.

-naruto..para me lástima.-dijo sakura con dolor mientra su piernas perdía fuerza.

-hey chico debería calmarte .-dijo sans mientra pone su mano sobre el hombro de naruto para calmarlo.

-(*suspiro..)..bien la haré , mira sakura ya no tengo gana de lidiar con tus berrinche ahora .-dijo naruto de forma fría a sakura ,mientra se aleja de ella y dijo a teuchi.

-lo siento señor teuchi , pero tendré que pedir mi cena para llevar a mi departamento.-dijo naruto con una mirada sería mientra teuchi asentía comprendiendo la situación.

-porque ..naruto.¿porque me trata de esa manera..? Que hice para merecer tal trato.-dijo sakura un poco dolida mientra retrocedía por el miedo.

-jaja tiene el descaro de decir eso ,sabiendo porque, hace tres años tu y la traidora me trataron como basura , tu siempre me golpeaba cuando estaba de mal humor mientra la princesa uchiha se creía mejor que yo solo porque viene de una realeza, bueno ya no mas.-grito naruto muy enojado por tener que recordar sus humillaciones desde niños.

Mientra sakura tenía miedo de responder , naruto la miro con disgusto y miró a ayame que esta sorprendida por por el cambio de su cliente naruto.

-lo siento ayame pero me tengo que retirarme,no quiero arruinar la cenas de los demás personas por cierta persona , espero que conprenda. -dijo naruto mientra ayame comprende la situación, mientra naruto recibe la orden por parte de teuchi mientra dirige la mirada a sans , chara y asriel.

-chicos , lo siento pero iré a cenar tranquilo en mi departamento lo siento.-dijo naruto mientra retira del local dejando a todos en shock por el estallido de naruto.

Mientra sakura estaba de rodilla llorando por lo que había pasado.

-(*sniff. ? Sniff. )..lo siento naruto.-dijo sakura mientra estaba llorando mientra se retiraba del local.

 ***final flashback**.

-buen día chico veo que dormiste como un oso eh jeje.-dijo sans mientra se sentaba en la mesa y no sólo sans también apareció asriel y chara.

-buen día naruto.-dijo asriel y chara al mismo tiempo .

-buen día chicos espero que le guste el desayuno que les prepare.-dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa mientra se prepara su preciado café.

Pronto los 3 desayunan sus comida mientra que naruto puso hervir el agua para su café , hace mucho naruto había tomado algo que le gusto cuando estaba en el subsuelo y decir que era delicioso era mentira , sans lo llamo café así que con gusto aprendió hacer café y con ella naruto tiene guardado el café cuando quiera.

Pronto los 3 terminaron con el desayuno y chara muy feliz dijo.

-naruto ! Iré con asriel a pasear en la aldea para ver como por dentro.-dijo chara mientra asriel le esperaba a chara en la salida.

-bien que tenga cuidado .-dijo naruto mientra se sentaba en la silla .

-descuida chico acompañare los dos para que no se metan en problema .-dijo sans mientra se va con chara y asriel a pasear dentro de la aldea dejando sólo a naruto en su departamento .

-al fin paz y tranquilidad. -dijo naruto disfrutando su café hasta que una voz conocida de naruto reino.

-hey mocoso buen día. -era jiraiya el sannin interrumpiendo el momento de paz que tenia el rubio.

-(*suspiro..)..buen día ero-sennin , a que as venido. -pregunto naruto con una mirada molesta por el pervertido interrumpiendo su momento de paz.

-vine por parte de tsunade hime para hacerte saber de la prueba , te enfrentará a hatake , naruto.-dijo el sannin mientra se sienta enfrente de naruto.

-hpmm , ya veo , entonce sería mi oportunidad de probar a kakashi que no necesito su ayuda cuando te tengo a usted.-dijo naruto una sonrisa pequeña lleno de confianza , imaginando Muchas forma de humillar a ese vago de su ex sensei.

-no sólo eso , también se unirá sakura y sayuri en la prueba.-dijo el sannin haciendo que naruto cerrará su puño de ira escuchando la mension de sakura y sayuri.

-esta de broma verdad .-exclamó naruto con incredulidad mientra jiraiya negaba la cabeza.

-no naruto , se que tiene problema con ellos , pero debe olvidar para seguir adelante.-dijo el sannin tratando de ayudar a su alumno.

-sabe que no puedo, todas las humillaciones que tube con ellas ,como quiere que lo olvide.-dijo naruto mientra le da la espalda a jiraiya para lavar su taza .

-naruto me enteré por parte de tsunade lo que paso en el ichiraku.-dijo el sannin seriamente mientra naruto sólo suspiro un poco molesto.

-que quiere que haga entonce!, ya paso 3 años que abrí los ojos y segui adelante.-dijo naruto un poco enojado mientra jiraiya suspira por la rebeldía de su alumno.

-pero no es forma de tratar así a su compañera , naruto .-dijo el sannin muy serio un poco molesto por la actitud de su ahijado.

-ella se lo busco, además ella interrumpió mi cena .-dijo naruto un poco molesto .

Jiraiya sólo suspiró por las palabras de su alumno, desde que salieron de konoha con el fin de entrenar a chico comenzó a cuestionar sobre lo que sentía con sus compañeras de equipo , y la forman como lo trataba, con el tiempo el joven dijo que sólo perdió el tiempo con alguien que lo subestimada desde el principio.

Eso lo llevo al rubio odiar al equipo 7 y tomar en serio su desarrollo como shinobi.

Jiraiya se sentía orgulloso de que su ahijado tomará enserio su entrenamiento pero se preocupo que su odio hacia su antiguo equipo lo tome por un mal camino. Pero gracia a chara , sans y asriel naruto dejo atrás su odio y siguió adelante con la ayudas de ellos.

-se que odia a sakura y sayuri , pero debe dejar eso en el pasado , ahora tienes cosas más importante que los akatsuki , si no ellos.-dijo el sannin refiriendo a sans , chara y asriel.

-bien tu gana , tratare de estar calmado.-dijo naruto con un gruñido.

-después quiero que vaya con sakura y le pida disculpa por lo de anoche y quiero una disculpa sincera naruto.-dijo el sannin muy seriamente.

-no estará hablando en serio.-pregunto el rubio con incredulidad sólo para que jiraiya le de una mirada mirada de reproche.

-urgh ! Bien lo hare.-dijo naruto con mala gana.

-espero que cumpla esa promesa muchacho , porque si no te gustará el castigo que te puse para ti.-amenazó el sannin haciendo que naruto gruñe por eso.

-bien naruto prepárate por que iremos al campo de entrenamiento 7 .-dijo el sannin mientra se acerca a la puerta esperando su ahijado a prepararse.

-bien , bien ya voy pinche viejo culero.-dijo naruto con un murmuró mientra se pone su preciado sudadera naranja y se cubre su capucha para salir con jiraiya fuera del departamento.

-bien mocoso vamos ya que tsunade hime nos espera.-dijo el sannin mientra , dejando a naruto cerrar la puerta de su apartamento con llaves.

-Ya voy , solo espero que la prueba no tome mucho tiempo.-dijo naruto un poco irritado mientra sigue al sannin

Hoy sería un largo rato , espero que todo sale como jiraiya quería.

 **Fin de el capitulo 5**

 **(*nota del autor: en Enel próximo capítulo habrá mucha acción por parte de naruto sakura y sayuri contra kakashi , siendo lástima por kakashi porque será objeto de ira de naruto .**

 **Así que bye bye y coman mucha pizzas.**


	8. Cap 6 la prueba de kakashi parte 1

**(*nota del autor:** holas chicos y chicas , como estan, soy jose , bienvenido a mi fic , bienvenido a otro capítulo de naruto dreemurr , como siempre es un placer estar escribiendo al otro lado de la pantalla.

Hoy abra más acción en la primera parte del capítulo 6 naruto , sakura y sayuri vs kakashi espero que le guste.

Ahora responderé los comentarios que dejaron en el capitulo anterior , así que gracia.

 **-Gonzox-kun:** si lo se , estoy algo lento pero trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda.

 **-Dsarcas:** Me alegro que te guste amigo , en ese capítulo habrá mucha acción y aventura.

 **-ángelmoronix4:** descuida amigo ,jaja jaja en ese capítulo será la pelea entre el antiguo equipo 7 vs kakashi, jaja te recomiendo que ponga megalovania porque será epico .

 **-metalic-dragon-angel:** gracia metálic , se pondrá más interesante en ese capítulo y chara estará presente.

 **-jonathan486:** jajaja si amigo kakashi pasará un "bad time"

- **Sumoner. Dante** : gracia por leer mi fic y actualizare todo lo que pueda.

 **capítulo 6 la prueba de la campana parte 1**

 ***campo de entrenamiento 7**

-así que naruto regresó a la aldea y en lugar de saludarte sólo te trato como si fuera un enemigo , sakura.-dijo sayuri que estaba apoyando en un árbol mientra escucha a sakura todo lo que paso cuando se encontró con su compañero de equipo.

-si , trate de saludarlo pero naruto parecía muy enojado de verme .-dijo sakura muy triste mientra estaba sentada en una piedra grande.

-es dificil de creer eso, pero se que tu nunca mentiría.-dijo sayuri pensando en que paso a su mejor amigo .

Mientra que sakura y sayuri conversaba , tsunade y shizune se encontraba cerca esperando al sannin y a naruto , ambos estaba muy sorprendido por lo que paso anoche .

-la verdad es que no me cabe en la cabeza ,que naruto haya lastimado así a sakura , no se suponia que eran amigos.-dijo tsunade algo molesta por la actitud rebelde de su ahijado.

-si tsunade-sama , pensé que naruto era compañero de equipo con sakura .-dijo shizune preocupada por sakura.

-bueno , supongo , que lo que dijo jiraiya acerca de que naruto cambio mucho no era una exageración , pero no lo culpo con lo que sucedió en el pasado.-dijo la líder mientra recordaba todo lo que dijo sakura como trato a su amigo en el pasado.

-sólo espero que la prueba vaya bien tsunade-sama.-decía shizune preocupada por lo que pasaria la prueba.

Pronto las chicas escucharon una voz viniendo hacían ellos , era el sannin Jiraiya y su alumno naruto que tenia cara de poco amigos.

-holas lo siento llegar tarde , es que el mocoso tenía que terminar de desayunar hoy.-dijo sannin haciendo que naruto gruñera.

-sólo déjame en paz viejo verde no estoy humor para tu bromas.-dijo naruto un poco enojado ,el sannin tubo que suspirar mientra sakura estaba en shock por el insulto a unos de los sannin y sayuri estaba un poco sorprendida por el cambio de humor de su amigo.

-muy bien mocoso se muy bien lo que hiciste ayer anoche , lastimaste a tu compañera de equipo así que más te vale que te disculpe con sakura en este instante o te pondré como ayudante de iruka en la academia ninja.-amenazó tsunade haciendo que naruto gruñe aceptando de mala gana la líder del pueblo.

Naruto se acerca a sakura y trato de calmarse a sí mismo y le dijo a sakura de una forma calmado.

-sakura quiero pedir disculpa por haber sido rudo contigo y espero que pueda perdonarme -dijo naruto con una mirada cansado mientra mientra sakura asiente su cabeza como señal de aceptar su disculpa.

Naruto se fue donde esta jiraiya y el sannin con una pequeña sonrisa dijo.

-vez naruto no es tan difícil.-dijo el sannin sólo que naruto gritara.-cállate viejo verde.-grito naruto.

Pronto naruto enfocó su mirada en sayuri , mientra sayuri hace lo mismo tanto naruto y sayuri , los dos nunca dejó la mirada .

-naruto.-dijo sayuri muy seria

-sayuri.-dijo naruto con una mirada fría.

Mientra que sakura estaba nerviosa de que podría pasar entre los dos.

-debo decir que a pasado 3 años desde la ultima vez que te vi.-dijo sayuri mientra trataba de no sonar nerviosa por la mirada fría que recibía el rubio.

-debo decirlo lo mismo de ti , la ultima vez que te vi me apuñalaste 2 veces cerca de mi corazón, si no fuera por el zorro talvez habría muerto.-dijo naruto tranquilamente mientras recordaba su pelea en el valle del fin.

-lo se , naruto quiero tratar de enmendar los errores que cometi , así que lo siento. -dijo sayuri con honestidad .

-no gracia , porque debería aceptar la disculpa de una traidora eh?.-dijo naruto fríamente .

Sayuri de repente se sintió triste que su ex amigo no aceptara la disculpa.

Pero de repente una voz alegre se escuchó.

-Naruto!.-era chara que corría hacía ellos , ella no estaba sola, estaba con sans y asriel.

-chara que hace aquí. -pregunto naruto sorprendido mientra chara salta hacia el prota y lo abraza en la cintura consiguiendo una mirada de curiosidad de sayuri y una mirada asustada de sakura.

Sakura sabía de esa niña pero ella era muy aterrador para ella , no quería estar cerca de ella. No después de lo que paso ayer fuera del ichiraku.

 ***flash back**

Después de que naruto se fuera del local ,sakura caminaba hacia su casa después de encontrarse con su amigo sólo para ser tratada de esa forma , sakura se encontraba muy triste.

-por mi culpa trasforme a un chico dulce y gentil en alguien frío. -dijo sakura mentalmente pero ella sintió un escalofrío y de repente una niña estaba de repente evitando el camino de sakura.

-Hola..-dijo chara con una mirada aburrida.

-h-hola ..puedo ayudarte en algo .-decía sakura nerviosamente por el instinto asesino que emana dentro de esa niña.

-si , quiero ir directo al grano , quiero que a partir de ahora deje de golpear a mi hermano naruto.-dijo chara consiguiendo sorprender a sakura que su amigo tiene una hermana.

-eh?..-sakura estaba en shock.

-escúchame muy bien , si le vuelve a pegar a naruto una vez más ,me comeré tu alma y te hare polvo a ti y a tu familia.-amenazó chara mientra sus ojos era negro con pupila rojas y solía alquitrán negro de sus ojos y boca para intimidar más sakura.

-o-okey. -dijo sakura con miedo.

-bien , me alegro que hemos llegado un acuerdo.-dijo chara con una sonrisa inocente mientra deja a una sakura atónita por el cambio repentino de esa niña.

-bueno me voy o naruto se preocuparía de mi , así que adiós y no te olvide lo que dije vale.-dijo chara mientra se va dejando sola a sakura que estaba muy asustada y atónita.

 ***Fin de flash back**

-jaja el comediante me dijo que hoy era tu prueba y queria apoyarte .-dijo chara con una sonrisa alegre consiguiendo que naruto sonriera un poco y acariciaba la cabeza de su hermanita.

-jeje chico venimos para ver como te iba jeje.-dijo sans mientra saca una botella de ketchup y asriel miro al resto de la gente y dijo.

-más te vale que gane rubio.-dijo asriel con una pequeña sonrisa.

-lo hare.-dijo naruto una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Mientra naruto charlaba alegremente con sans y chara, sayuri no podía dejar de sentir celos por esas personas en especial chara.

-Bueno supongo que falta hatake , donde estará ese tuerto.-dijo el sannin molesto por que el jounin llegaba tarde.

-no sería necesario porque está en el árbol. -dijo naruto mientra crea una lanza de energía de su mano y lo lanzó al arbol donde salio su ex jounin ante que el árbol fuera destruido.y el árbol fue destruido quedando sólo un tronco cortado sorprendiendo a todo excepto jiraiya , sans asriel y chara.

-oh naruto vaya si as cambiado mucho pero no pensé que fuera capaz de encontrarme y menos atacarme.-dijo kakashi feliz y sorprendido que su ex alumno fuera capaz de sentir su presencia.

-no hacía falta que te quedará escondido , y tu nunca cambia sigue siendo el mismo sensei perezoso de siempre.-dijo naruto con una mirada aburrida.

-vaya que frío ere naruto.-dijo kakashi un poco deprimido del insulto insulto de naruto.

-bueno ahora que todos estamos aquí , comenzaremos con la prueba para ver cuando a cambiado.-dijo la jefa del pueblo.

-bueno supongo que esta vez lo haremos como los viejos tiempo naruto , sakura y sayuri recuerda la campana. -dijo kakashi mientra saca del bolsillo unos cascabeles.

Pronto naruto sakura y sayuri estubiera en guardia preparándose.

-Bueno la regla es simple , esta vez la prueba termina hasta el amanecer , así que pueden usar todo lo que aprendíeron , porque no actuaré como su sensei si no como un jounin.-dijo kakashi seriamente

Pronto naruto saca algo de la sudadera naranja ,un cuchillo de color negro oscuro , sayuri pone su mano en la espada y sakura se pone sus guante para batalla.

 **(Insertar megalovania )**

-Buenos chicos.. la prueba ..comienza ! Ya.-dijo kakashi .

Pronto sakura y sayuri se escondieron en alguna parte mientra naruto mirara a kakashi con una pequeña sonrisa.

-parece que la historia se repite .-dijo kakashi mientra mira a naruto que estaba parado enfrente de el.

-yo se que tu no diría eso , ya no soy el mismo desde hace 3 años .-declaró naruto.-voy a mostrar el resultado del entrenamiento de ero-sennin así que no baje la guardia.-dijo naruto mientra salta hacia kakashi para cortarle con su cuchilla sólo para que kakashi bloqueará el cuchillo con una kunai en un agarre inverso.

-linda arma que tiene naruto .-dijo kakashi mientra usa su kunai para bloquear el siguiente golpe del cuchillo.

-gracia fue un regalo de chara se llama yoru .-dijo naruto mientra hace una serie de huelga muy rápido y puñetazos y patadas mientra kakashi trata de bloquearlo a todo con dificultad.

-que pasa ,no me diga que te cansa ya , puedo ir mas rápido.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa lleno de confianza.

(*...mierda naruto se volvió más rápido nunca pensé que fuera tan bueno con el taijutsu.)..-dijo mentalmente kakashi sorprendido por la velocidad de su ex alumno.

Mientra sakura y sayuri estaba sorprendida lo rapido de como atacaba naruto a su sensei.

-increíble naruto lo acorrala rápido a kakashi sensei.-dijo sakura sorprendida por la velocidad de las huelgas de naruto.

-si..puedo ver que se a vuelto muy bueno en esos 3 años - dijo sayuri analizando a su amigo.

 **Mientra con el resto**

-tu puede naruto dale una lección al viejo.-dijo chara apoyando a su hermano.

-debo decir que es una sorpresa que naruto tome la delantera, es increíble sus habilidades son rápido y preciso. -dijo la senju al ver el taijutsu de su ahijado.

-así es hime , en el pasado naruto dependía mucho de sus clones y el rasengan para luchar , pero en esos 3 años fortaleció su estilo de pelea haciéndolo una fuerza a tener en cuenta.-dijo jiraiya con orgullo el desarrollo de su alumno.

-sin duda no perdiste tiempo jiraiya .-dijo la senju .

-lo se, naruto esta en peligro con los akatsuki, es necesario prepararlo para lo que viene.-dijo el sannin seríamente.

Mientra chara anima mucho a su hermano , en la pelea de naruto contra kakashi.

Naruto lanzó una buena patada sólo para que kakashi lo atrapará .

-naruto es bueno que as mejorado pero , parece confiar mucho en eso.-dijo kakashi mientra ma tenía apretado el agarre de la pierna de naruto.

-tu cree , que tal esto.-dijo naruto mientra salta con su pierna para lanzar otra patada en la cabeza de kakashi al estilo enzuiguiri haciendo que kakashi soltará el agarre y naruto aprovecha para agarrar a kakashi por la cintura y exclamó .

-toma eso **uzumaki plex**.-grito naruto golpea a kakashi con un suplex aleman pero kakashi desapareció usando un kawarimi dejando al tronco hecho pedazo por la fuerza del golpe , el suplex alemán lo aprendió viendo los recuerdo de undyne gracia al **cuchillo real** , y naruto lo copio porque parecía increíble ese nuevo taijutsu.

-demonio esa molesta técnica , mierda lo perdi de vista.-dijo naruto muy enojado por perder a su ex sensei de vista.

Mientra en un árbol estaba el jounin escondido.

-(naruto se volvió muy bueno en taijutsu sin duda debo tener cuidado de no subestimarlo y pensar que llegaría lejos para hacer algo asi , tiene una fuerza brutal.).-dijo kakashi mentalmente mientra crea una estrategia para vencer al rubio.

 **-katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu.** -exclamó sayuri mientra lanza una gran bola de fuego obligando a kakashi salir de su escondido la explosion hizo que naruto mirara humo que alguna parte del bosque y sonrió sabiendo que lo encontró.

Mientra kakashi estaba enfrente de sayuri.

-vaya control sobre el katon sayuri.-dijo kakashi mientra se preparaba para la pelea.

Sayuri salta a hacía kakashi y se enfrente en una pelea pelea de taijutsu , sayuri sabía que su sensei es muy bueno y lanzó una patada de barrido haciendo que kakashi caiga .

 **-Katon: Karyuu Endan.** \- dijo sayuri mientra una ráfaga de bolas de fuegos hacia su sensei , pero kakashi se recupera y hace sello de mano.

 **-doton:Doryuu Heki.** -dijo kakashi mientra pone sus ambas mano en la tierra y crea una pared de tierra para bloquear el jutsu a dura pena.

 **-chidori.-** sayuri mientra se lanza hacía su sensei con su sharingan mientra su mano sale rayos .

Al destruir la pared de tierra pero no estaba su sensei y trato de mirar aún lado a otro.

-donde esta .-dijo sayuri tratando de encontrar a su sensei.

 **Mientra con resto**

-parece que hatake no perdió tiempo en enseñar a la mocosa uchiha.-dijo el sannin al ver la pelea de kakashi contra sayuri.

-si , sayuri tubo que leer los secretos de clan para saber como evolucionar el sharingan y hasta ahora lo logro.-dijo seriamente la líder del pueblo.

-sin duda los shinobi son muy fuerte , tiene habilidades increíble.-dijo asriel con ojo crítico cada pelea.

-sin duda asriel , esa tal sayuri parece tener el mismo aire de maldad que tiene , pero solo a menor medida.-decía sans con una mirada sería.

 **Mientra que kakashi**.

Mientra que en una gran piedra esta el jounin un poco sudoroso por la pelea que tuvieron con naruto y sayuri.

-(..Sayuri a mejorado mucho su taijutsu y ninjutsu katon , casi destruye la pared de tierra sin duda es muy buena.).-dijo kakashi mientra trataba de hacer una estrategia para es enboscar a los 2.

El jounin de de repente escucho un grito de guerra y mira al ver a sakura que salto hacia el jounin y miró puño de sakura que estaba cargada de chakra y esquivo ese ataque pero creo un gran cráten sorprendiendo mucho a kakashi por la fuerza monstruosa.

-que bueno que esquive.-dijo kakashi con un sudor corriendo de su nuca.

 **Mientra que el resto**

-perfecto! Muy buen trabajo sakura!.-felicito la hokage por la fuerza del ataque de su aprendiz.

-belleza y fuerza sin duda tsunade hime creaste una copia de ti .-dijo el sannin con una mirada nerviosa.

 **Mientra con kakashi**

-al parecer... hokage-sama no te enseño simple técnicas médica sakura.-dijo kakashi sorprendido por el avance de su alumna.

-gracia ..sensei hice lo mejor que pude para estar a la par con naruto y sayuri.-dijo sakura con una mirada de determinación.

Pronto una lluvia de lanzas de energía surgió del cielo y se dirigió a kakashi desprevenido que esquivo pero unas lanzas rozó sus brazos y su uniforme de jounin quedando leve corte.

-jeje con que ahy estaba viejo , porque esta vez no te escapara de mi.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa mientra levante su mano al aire y manifiesta una lanza de energía de color rojos y lo apunto a kakashi diciéndolo.

-esta vez pasará un mal rato viejo.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 **-chidori eisho.-** una voz que venía de sayuri mientra apunta su espada a su sensei y la espada sale un rayo que dispara hacía su sensei.

-demonio.-dijo kakashi mientra esquiva el ataque de chidori de su alumna y pronto kakashi miro que estaba rodeado por los tres.

-debo decir que estoy impresionado , ustedes tres son muy fuerte , mejoraron muchos esos 3 años , sin duda estoy orgulloso de ustedes.-dijo kakashi consiguiendo una sonrisa de sakura y una sonrisa pequeña de sayuri y una sonrisa llena de confianza de naruto.

-bueno ..supongo que es hora de que me tome muy enserio.-dijo kakashi mientra se destapa la díadema sacando su ojo el sharingan.

-ahora la batalla real a comenzado.-dijo kakashi mientra salta hacia los 3.

 **Fin de la primera parte.**

 **(*nota del autor : espero que le hayan gustado la primera parte del capitulo 6 , la proxima semana actualizare la 2 parte del capitulo 6 y también my academy magic. Bye bye y coman mucha pizzas.**


	9. Cap 6 el final de la prueba

**(*nota del autor: Hola chicos y chicas, como están , soy jose y bienvenido a mi fic , bienvenido aún nuevo capitulo de naruto dreemurr mi aventura y determinacion , como siempre es un placer estar escribiendo al otro lado de la pantalla.**

 **Bueno como les prometi aquí está la 2 parte del capitulo 6,el equipo 7 vs kakashi parte 2.**

 **Ahora mismo responderé los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **-ángelmoronix4:** jaja me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo , los detalles si son fáciles para mi ya que una vez jugue undertale y se cada personajes , sus habilidades y personalidades espero espero que te guste el siguiente capitulo que lo puse con mucho esfuerzo.

 **-Gonzox-kun** : Gracia por el consejo , el problema es que soy nuevo en ese fic y hace poco tengo tengo más tengo más de 476 de vista y es algo sorprendente que la gente aprecie mi historia, pero trataré de hacer bien a partir de ahora.

 **-metalic-dragon-angel:** gracia metálic , jugue undertale una vez y se cada movimiento de los personajes como undyne , asgore , toriel , chara y sans así que haré con gusto los capítulos espero espero que le guste.

 **-victor018** : gracia por dejar el review si naruto será neutral con los chicos de konoha espero que te guste.

Una cosa, el arma que uso naruto en el capitulo anterior era un cuchillo de color negro, se llama yoru, la principal arma que usará naruto imaginé como el cuchillo de Bell cránel de danmachi.

 **Cap 6 la prueba de la campana parte 2**

 **(*inserte megalovania** )

En alguna parte del bosque , había 4 personas , 1 es un adulto mientra que los 3 eran jóvenes , el lugar se encontraba en silencio hasta que kakashi hablo.

-debo decir que estoy orgulloso de que ustedes hayan progresado bastante esos 3 años , sin duda cada uno sean vuelto muy fuerte.-dijo kakashi con sinceridad y orgullo por sus ex alumnos.

Las palabras de kakashi hizo sonreír a sakura y un poco a sayuri , pero naruto sólo rodó los ojos y dijo.

-gracia por sus palabras sensei, pero eso no significa que yo sere suave contigo.-dijo naruto mientra mantenía apretado el agarre de la lanza de undyne.

-jeje no es necesario que lo haga , pero ahora me tomare muy enserio con ustedes , e visto cada uno de sus movimiento.-dijo kakashi mientra se destapa su díadema que escondía su ojo el sharingan.

 **Mientra con el resto**.

-así que hatake se tomará enserio la prueba.-dijo jiraiya observando la pelea desde lejos.

-bueno , si para nada kakashi es un jounin de élite pero vamos a ver como se la arreglan .-dijo la líder del pueblo seriamente mientra que shizune estaba nerviosa por la pelea que desarrollaba.

Sans , chara y asriel sólo rezaba que su amigo/hermano este bien.

 **Mientra que con kakashi y su ex alumnos.**

-muy bien prepárense aquí voy.-dijo kakashi mientra se lanza hacía el equipo 7 con una velocidad mejorada.

Pronto sakura intento golpear a kakashi sólo para que el jounin atrapará a sakura el puño y de un movimiento de judo lo lanzó hacia el lago cercanos.

-Ahh!.-grito sakura ante de aterrizar al agua.

-1 fuera queda 2.-dijo kakashi con una sonrisa pero pronto esquivo 6 lanzas de energía y se toma la distancia alejando de su ex alumno naruto que lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-vaya naruto ataca por la espalda es algo muy bajo naruto.-dijo kakashi con una voz de decepción fingida esperando enojar al rubio.

-somos ninjas , siempre jugamos sucio cuando podemos .-dijo naruto aburridamente mientra con pereza levanta su brazo y lo extiende apuntando a su ex sensei.

detrás de naruto había 100 lanzas de color rojos y todas apuntaba a kakashi .

Pronto naruto cerró su mano y las lanzas salió disparando hacia el jounin que pronto hizo sellos de manos y puso las ambas manos al suelo y dijo.

- **doton:Doryuu Heki**. -pronto salió una pared de tierra que bloqueo casi todas las lanzas pero las grietas comenzaba a formarse en la pared , kakashi sintió alguien detrás suyo.

Era Sayuri que corría a una velocidad increíble con su mano que crespitaba electricidad.

 **-chidori.** -exclamó sayuri mientra lanza su mano envuelta en rayo en el pecho de kakashi pero kakashi con mucha habilidida atrapó la mano de sayuri y con movimiento de pulso lo mando a un árbol destruyendo en el proceso.

-sin duda el poder del chidori a mejorado mucho sayuri.-dijo kakashi mientra pronto el esquiva una serie de puñetazo que era nada mas y nada meno que naruto.

kakashi con su sharingan logró predecir los movimiento del rubio y lanzó 2 golpe en el pecho de naruto y de una patada barrida en la pierna de naruto hizo perder el control el movimiento de naruto.

-demonio.-grito naruto mientra pierde su movimiento.

Kakashi giro su cuerpo para lanzar una patada y naruto se recupera rápidamente para bloquear con sus artebrazos a dura pena ,pero la fuerza de la patada lo manda a patinar al suelo quedando un poco de suciedad en su ropa.

-vas a necesitar más que unas pocas lanzas para bajarme la guardia naruto.-dijo kakashi mientra se saca un kunai de su bolsa.

Naruto se levanta del suelo y comienza a limpiar la suciedad de la tierra y pronto naruto puso una mirada sería y dijo.

-muy bien , si eso es lo que quiere entonce no llore cuando me pongo serio.-dijo naruto mientra se chasquea los dedos y pronto kakashi estaba rodeado de bolas de fuegos que giraba alrededor del él a gran velocidad.

 **-Circles of fireballs**.- dijo naruto con una mirada aburrida mientra las bolas de fuegos pronto explotó quedando una cortina de humos , pronto kakashi sale del humos con su uniforme chamuscado por las fuerzas de las bolas de fuegos.

-vaya naruto así que su elemento es el fuego eso no lo esperaba.-dijo kakashi mientra hace sellos de manos y grito.

 **-katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu.** -dijo kakashi mientra escupe una gran bola de fuegos, naruto iba a usa su arma secreto pero de la nada sale sayuri en frente y de un movimiento de su espada que crepista electricidad , sayuri dijo.

 **-chidori : eisho. -** grito sayuri mientra su espada de rayo corta la bola de fuego de kakashi a la mitad sorprendiendo a kakashi y a naruto.

-vaya.-dijo naruto sorprendido por lo que hizo sayuri.

Kakashi pronto escucho un grito de guerra y miró a su espalda era sakura que saltaba hacía el y lanzó un puñetazo cargado de chakra que golpeó a kakashi en su estómago pero era un clon de sombra.

-maldición era una clon.-dijo naruto molesto mientra sakura trataba se sentir la presencia de su sensei.

 **Mientra con el resto del grupo**

-naruto puede usa el elemento de fuego.-dijo la líder sorprendida.

-no hime , el elemento de naruto es el viento, esa habilidad lo aprendió junto con la lanzas de energía , como dije ante naruto es una caja de sorpresa.-dijo el sannin con una sonrisa.

-jaja el chico si sabe como usar las bolas de fuego de tori muy bien .-dijo sans mientra chara y asriel estaba sonriendo.

 **mientra con naruto y el resto**

Sakura junto a sayuri y naruto estaba ideando un plan para enboscar a su sensei.

-por el momento kakashi esta escondido en alguna parte y al parece suprimió muy bien su presencia .-dijo sayuri mientra guardaba su espada .

-por el momento planeamos una estrategia para vencer a kakashi-sensei.-dijo sakura esperando que sus compañero colabore.

-si talvez eso podría funcionar , atacar a kakashi individualmente sería inútil no importa cuando mejoramos.-dijo sayuri estando de acuerdo el plan de sakura.

-que dice naruto nos ayuda a planear una estrategia para vencer kakashi-sensei.-dijo sakura esperando la respuesta de su amigo.

Naruto al principio iba negar, pero no tenía una opción aún cuando haya mejorado todabia no le ganaria a hatake sólo así que suspiro y dijo.

-(*suspiro..)..bien no me queda opción haré lo que sea para terminar esa prueba , ayudare.-dijo naruto con un mirada sería .

Sayuri y sakura estaba feliz de que su amigo iba a ayudarlo .

-muy bien si atacamos todos junto tendremos oportunidad de quitar la campana ,naruto y sayuri ustedes pelea mejor contra kakashi-sensei para mantenerlo ocupado mientra yo atacare en su punto ciego.-dijo sakura mientra sayuri y naruto asentía en silenció.

-pero el problema es como encontrar a kakashi sensei , sayuri puede usar su sharingan para hallarlo. -dijo sakura mientra sayuri iba a usar su sharingan pero naruto dijo.

-no será necesario que use su sharingan , guarda energía que la necesitara.-dijo naruto seriamente.

-pero naruto como encontraremos a kakashi sensei sin el sharingan de sayuri.-dijo sakura confundida.

-aprendí un nuevo truco durante el viaje fuera de konoha.-dijo naruto mientra cierra sus ojos y concentra profundamente.

Pronto todo se oscureció y había corazones de diferente colores , pero había un corazón escondido debajo de ellos y cancelo su técnica y dijo a sakura y sayuri.

-lo encontré , kakashi esta debajo de nosotros , sakura tengo un plan , tenemos que sacarlo de su escondite , sayuri y yo atacaremo a kakashi en el aire mientra tu sakura usa su kunai para cortar las hilos de cascabel , kakashi no podrá esquivar estando en el aire , solo tenemos una oportunidad .-dijo naruto seriamente mientra sakura y sayuri asintieron su cabeza en señal de acuerdo.

-bien naruto déjamelo a mi.- dijo sakura mientra carga mucho chakra en su puño mientra naruto y sayuri se toma distancia para alejarse del alcance de ataque de sakura.

- **shannaron!**.-grito sakura mientra golpea el suelo creando un gran cráten y creando un poco de temblor y mucho humo de polvo.

Pronto kakashi sale de los escombro saltando.

-ahora! .-grito naruto mientra que el y sayuri salta hacia kakashi para atacarlo en el aire mientra sakura saca un kunai y se preparaba para lanzar a su señal.

-demonio. -maldijo kakashi mientra trataba de bloquear las patadas de sayuri mientra que más arriba en el aire estaba naruto mientra crea un clon y el clon agarra al original y lo lanza hacía sayuri y a kakashi.

Sayuri golpea a su sensei con una serie de patadas que bajaba con cada patada mientra que naruto comienza a girar para luego terminar con extender su pierna en lo más alto para que naruto y sayuri gritara con sus respectivo técnicas.

\- **uzumaki rafaga/shishi rendad.** \- tanto naruto y sayuri golpearon a su sensei con sus patadas hacha que lo manda al suelo.

-urgh! .-gimió de dolor el hatake.

-sakura ahora !.-grito el rubio , mientra sakura lanza el kunai hacia su sensei .

para todo era cámara lenta , mientra kakashi al ver el kunai dirigirse hacia el cascabel , kakashi trato de sacar un kunai de su bolsa , pero no lo encontró.

-que donde.-exclamó kakashi mientra mira a naruto que tenia su bolsa de kunai con una sonrisa .

-jeje.-burló el rubio.

-demonio , sin duda superan mis expectativas , se las arreglaron para crear un plan para enboscarme. Sin duda mejoraron mucho en especial naruto , ideando un plan así.-dijo kakashi mientra miraba el kunai acercando un poco más.

-(*suspiro..)..supongo que no me queda opción , si lo uso perdería mucho chakra pero trataré de luchar lo más que pueda.-dijo kakashi mientra cierra su ojo izquierdo mientra su ojo derecho su sharingan cambia de una forma y murmuró.

 **-kamui.-** pronto el kunai fue absorbido por una especie de agujero negro sorprendiendo a sakura y a sayuri mientra un poco a naruto.

Pronto kakashi se aterriza y se pone en guardia mientra sus 3 ex alumno los mirara seriamente.

-debo decir que ustedes son totalmente fuerte sin duda mejoraron muchos esos 3 años jeje. -dijo kakashi cansado mientra suda ligeramente y respiraba un poco.

-tu cree .-dijo naruto con una mirada maliciosa confundiendo a kakashi.

-Que naruto?. -pronto detrás de kakashi salió de la tierra un clon de naruto agarrando a kakashi por la cintura.

-un clon de sombra , pero en que momento.- exclamó kakashi sorprendido .

-cree 3 clones en el momento en que sakura golpeo el suelo, sabía que tu se las arreglaría para escapar de nuestro primer plan , así que prepare un segundo plan por si el primero fracasará.-dijo naruto seriamente.

-3 clones ?.-dijo kakashi confundido.

-usaste mucho chakra , ahora no podrá salir de esa viejo.-grito naruto con una sonrisa muy macabra copiando el hábito de su hermana chara poniendo nerviosa a sakura.

-increíble naruto.-dijo sakura con admiración mientra sayuri sonría un poco por la inteligencia de su amigo.

 **-kage bushin no jutsu.** -dijo naruto mientra crea un clon y agarra al original por el brazo mientra comienza a girarse para terminar lanzándo al original.

Mientra debajo de kakashi sale de la tierra 2 clones con sus puños preparando para un uppercut mientra que el original cargar su puño con chakra rojo .

Todo sucedía sucedía en cámara lenta.

 **-estilo taijutsu : final dreemurr**.-grito naruto mientra que golpea a kakashi con su puño cargado de chakra mientra que su clones golpea con sus uppercut debajo de la barbilla , kakashi sintió 3 golpes en su rostro al mismo tiempo.

 **-uzumaki plex.-** grito el tercer clon que tenia agarrado a kakashi por la cintura de su espalda para aplicar un german suplex devastador creando un gran cráten.

-urgh!.-se quejo de dolor kakashi mientra que naruto disuelve sus clones y se acerca a un herido kakashi y saca de su cintura los cascabel y luego mira a sakura y sayuri y se los lanza.

-ganamos .-dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa de victoria , mientra sakura celebra comicamente mientra sayuri sonría también.

-bravos nunca e visto una batalla sin igual , con pocas probabilidades vencieron a un jounin clase s como kakashi hatake.-dijo la líder del pueblo con una sonrisa

-sin duda mejoraron mucho por eso apruebo la prueba.-dijo tsunade con una sonrisa mientra shizune también sonría.

-hermano fue increible , hiciste bam bam con los clones y con el fuegos.-dijo chara emocionada mientra salta hacia el brazo de su hermano haciendo sonreír mucho a naruto mientra acaricia su cabeza a chara.

-jaja te luciste chico felicidade.-dijo sans mientra asriel le da una felicidade.

-gracia chicos , no pude lograrlo sin la ayuda de ustedes.-dijo naruto a sus nuevos amigos.

-la prueba no pudimos avanzarlo sin la ayuda de naruto.-dijo sakura mientra sayuri asentía.

-así es, a pesar de sus diferencia y rencores trabajaron junto para vencer a kakashi , estoy orgulloso de ti mocoso.-dijo jiraiya con una sonrisa mientra naruto sólo bufo y dijo.

-si ,como sea viejo verde.-dijo naruto se dirige al arbol y se apoya esperando terminar pronto.

-bueno ahora vamos a celebrar , porque se hace de noche , yo invito.-dijo kakashi que apena se levanta después de esa devastador combo.

-si buena idea kakashi sensei , haber déjame sanarte.-dijo sakura mientra sana a kakashi.

-hey naruto viene.-dijo sans mientra chara y asriel esperaba la respuesta de su hermano/amigo.

-me gustaría , pero estoy cansado me ire a dormir , dejaré la llave debajo del tapete.-dijo naruto con una mirada peresoza debajo de su capucha naranja.

-bien chico si es lo que quiere.-dijo sans mientra chara se molesta un poco por la pereza de su hermano.

-vamos naruto no sea así , podremos celebrar en el ichiraku .-dijo kakashi tentando el ramen a su ex alumno.

-como dije ante , estoy cansado , otro día, lo siento.-dijo naruto un poco molesto mientra se retira del campo del entrenamiento 7.

-pero naruto..-dijo sakura sólo para que jiraiya suspira y dijo.

-dejalo ..naruto siempre fue así , debería darle tiempo.-dijo el sannin mientra mira la espalda de naruto que se retira.

-entiendo jiraiya sama.-dijo sakura un poco triste.

-bueno no hay que preocuparse mucho así que vamos.-dijo kakashi mientra se va y el resto de los demás se va con el resto jounin quedando sólo jiraiya y tsunade.

-bueno debo decir jiraiya lo preparaste muy bien , con esas habilidades sin duda estaría preparado contras los akatsuki. -dijo la mujer senju.

-si hime , pero el problema es el mocoso , me preocupa su rencor de konoha , dudo que se pondrá feliz mañana con la herencia.-dijo el peliblanco.

-sólo espero que las cosas salga bien .-dijo la mujer senju.

Pronto los dos decidieron acompañar al jounin a celebrar su victoria en la prueba mientra mañana será comienzo de la acción.

 ***en un universo alterno.**

En un páramo vacío libraba una épica batalla , entre una versión de sans que usaba un pincel y otro sans que estaba rodeado de errores .

-error detente , no dejare que destruya los universos alterno , como el guardia de los AU te detendré.-grito una versión de sans artista.

-ere estúpido ink haré lo que sea por tener el control del poder de los AU, si eso significa matarte.-dijo error fríamente.

Pronto error lanzó sus **gaster blaster** contra ink sólo para que moviera su pincel al aire para crear un escudo negro gigante bloqueando con existo los rayos de los gastar blaster.

-tch, como siempre ink ere el mas poderosos pero al mismo tiempo tiende a confiarte.-dijo error mientra aparece detrás de ink y golpea a ink con un **gaster blaster** por la espalda de lleno .

-ahrgh. -grito de dolor ink cayendo del suelo mientra su pincel cae de cerca de ink pero es tomado por error.

-con que ese pincel gigante, pudiste crear más universos alterno ink.-dijo error sólo para absorber el poder del pincel.

-error que hace!.-grito ink mientra intenta levantarse.

-sólo estoy absorbiendo un poco de ese poder que tiene ese pincel tuyo ink.-dijo error con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

-no me diga , esta tratando de crear un universo alterno.-grito ink en shock.

-así es ink creare una versión más poderosa que ese estúpido humano llamado naruto dreemurr , ese mocoso es la mayor amenaza que tendré que cuidar , su determinación es mas fuerte que las otras versiones .-dijo error mientra tira el pincel al suelo.

-no lo haga error , no sabe como usar ese poder, podría causar daños irreversible.- grito ink tratando de razonar con error.

-jejeje ere un estúpido , si puedo crearlo , también puedo borrarlo si se rebela jaja nos vemos ink.-dijo error mientra que detrás de error aparece un portal a un mundo muy oscuro.

-no!.-grito ink tratando de agarrar a error pero era tarde.

-maldición! !.-grito ink por no poder derrotar a error.

 **Mientra con error.**

En un vacío negro aparece error mientra mira su nueva creación.

-pronto mi arma , pronto destruirá mi mayor amenaza jeje.-dijo error mientra observa su nuevo universo alterno una copia de naruto con ropa de sans cubierto de ceniza y ojos bicolor rojo con azul rodeado de rojo y estaba encapuchado mientra mata a todo sus enemigos con huesos y gaster blaster.

-pronto nadie me detendrá jaja.-se reía error

 **Fin de la segunda parte.**

 **(*nota del auto: espero que la hayan gustado , comenté como les fue y la otra semana publicare my academy magic jaja espero verlos prontos amigos bye bye y coman Muchas pizzas.**


	10. Cap 7 herencia y naruto estalla !

**(*nota del autor:** holas chicos y chicas, como están, soy José, y bienvenido a mi fic, bienvenido a un nuevo capítulo de naruto dreemurr mi aventura y determinación. Como siempre un placer estar escribiendo al otro lado de la pantalla.

Pienso que un futuro habrá una nueva saga después que la saga del rescate de gaara termine , así sin mas demora comenzemo.

 **Cap 7 la herencia y la ira de naruto estalla.**

En una linda mañana en Konoha , el sol amanece , las tiendas abren sus puertas y los pájaros cantas.

En un apartamento está durmiendo un chico roncando tranquilamente, solo vestido con calzoncillo y una camisa negra.

El rubio tenía una sonrisa , que prueba que tenia un buen sueño.

Pero su dulce sueño es interrumpido por una alarma, naruto molesto rompe el despertador con un puño , y de mala gana se levanta de su cama , el rubio comenzó a dirigirse al armario para sacar el pantalón corto color marrón que llega hasta la rodilla.

Y su preciado sudadera naranja , el rubio se pone la capucha para taparse la cara contra contra la luz del sol, y se puso su sandalia shinobi color negro con punta cerrada y una vendas envuelto en su pierna derecha una funda con su cuchillo yoru en su muslo derecho.

Después de vestirse , decide ir a la cocina para preparar el desayuno , después que pareció una eternidad , la mesa estaba repleto del desayuno , era un plato de huevo revuelto y tocino y unos vasos de jugó de naranja , esos ingrediente lo aprendió del libro de cocina que encontró en el subsuelo que pertenecía a un humano que cayó del subsuelo hace ingredientes sonaba deliciosos y hace mucho aprendió a cocinar para sobrevivir, el rubio estaba orgulloso de su cocina . Cualquiera que dijera que su comida era fea , iba a recibir un uzumaki plex de su vida y jiraya había aprendido por las malas jamás insultar su comida.

Actualmente el rubio estaba en su mesa disfrutando de una husmeante taza de café , el estaba feliz de haber pasado la prueba que tuvo contra kakashi aunque fue con ayuda de sakura y sayuri.

Aunque no admitiria , sakura había mejorado muchos en esos 3 años , y que el pensaba que sakura era inútil , estaba equivocado y sayuri no era de esperar que ella haya mejorado mucho también , había mejorado sus jutsus en especial su jutsu de firma el chidori.

Pero el había mejorado mucho , había aprendido mucho con el sannin gracias al **Kage bushin no jutsus** , porque una vez que un clon es dispersado, sus recuerdos y experiencia llega al original.

Así que con esa idea en mente naruto había creado 1000 clones y lo mando a entrenar para fortalecer sus defectos , empezado con su taijutsu , rasengan y control de chakra.

Durante 1 años había logrado perfeccionar todo en un años , gracia al control de chakra , podía hacer el **rasengan** con una mano sin necesidad de usar los clones y también poder controlar la cantidad de clones cuando usa su **Kage bushin no jutsu.**

Después de conocer a chara y los demas decidió entrenar para manejar esos nuevos poderes , chara había explicado sobre el uso de la determinación , las armas de los niños caídos y sobres los poderes de los monstruos , a pesar de eso, solo uso las lanzas de undyne y las bolas de fuegos de toriel.

Ahora en la cocina unas voces se escucha en camino a la cocina.

-buen día naruto.-dijo chara mientra se sienta a la mesa junto a asriel .

-buen día rubio , lindo desayuno que preparaste. -dijo asriel con una mirada perezosa.

-buen día chara y asriel, tomen asiento y disfruten del desayuné que les prepare.-dijo naruto mientra termina su taza de café.

-(*bostezo..)..buen día chico , que preparaste de desayuno hoy eh?.-pregunto sans que salía de su cuarto para sentarse a la mesa.

-buen día sans, prepare huevos revuelto y tocinos y algo de jugó de naranja.-dijo naruto mientra comienza a lavar su tazas por terminar de beber su café.

-hpmm, se ve delicioso , que tenga un bone-apetit.-dijo sans con su siempre sonrisa en su cara.

-je je , gracia sans .-dijo el ojiazul mientra termina de lavar su taza y luego lo guarda en su lugar.

Después que todos terminaron con su desayuno , ellos se prepararon para hacer sus propias cosas , sans iba a ir a ver la tele en su cuarto mientra asriel se va a la biblioteca a estudiar todo lo que iba a saber del mundo shinobi y sus costumbre, chara decidió acompañan a su hermano a donde el iba ya que no no tenía no tenia nada no tenia nada que hacer.

Naruto tenía que ir a la torre del hokage , porque segun su bachan , necesitaba hablar de algo importante , después que el asunto de la prueba terminará.

Así que Naruto y chara salieron de su apartamento y camino tranquilamente por la calles , ignorando las miradas de curiosidad de los aldeanos molesto (según Naruto y chara).

-me pregunto que querrás la líder del pueblo , Naruto.-pregunto chara curiosa de lo que quería la lider hablar con su hermano.

-no tengo idea de que querrás , espero que no sea nada importante .-dijo Naruto con una mirada perezosa mientra camina con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera naranja.

-jejeje , si , dime hermano , cuando lucharé con un enemigo muy fuente , quiero ver que tan fuente son los akatsuki.-dijo chara emocionado con la idea de luchar contra esos sujetos misteriosos.

-sólo ten paciencia , además tu sola no luchará con ellos , yo también lucharé con ellos , si es que podemos contra los más fuente no hay problema.-dijo Naruto tranquilamente.

-pero debería ser más fácil para ti , digo tiene el cuchillo real con ella puede matar a sus oponente tan fácilmente con un solo golpe no importa que tan poderosos sean.-dijo chara con una sonrisa feliz.

-(*suspiro..)..ya te dije chara , no usare el cuchillo para eso , eso sería arruinar la diversión con ellos , quiero vencer a los akatsuki con mis habilidades.-dijo Naruto con una mirada sería poniendo triste a chara que su hermano no use su regalo, pero Naruto se dio cuenta.

-chara si te siente mejor , usare el cuchillo real como único recurso y que yo te dejare usarlo contra los akatsuki.-dijo Naruto una pequeña sonrisa haciendo sonreír a chara .

-que!, es en serio ,Yahoo! gracias hermano , ere el mejor.-dijo chara mientras abraza la cintura de su hermano , la altura de su hermana chara sólo llega al pecho de Naruto .

-no hay de que , solo eso te haría feliz .-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-pensamiento de naruto: siento penas por ellos , tal ves en un futuros alguien hará cabrear a chara y que dios le apiades de sus almas que no estará a salvo de chara.-dijo mentalmente naruto imaginando a su linda hermanita sentada en una montaña de cadáveres de los miembros de los akatsuki.

Después que pareció horas , llegaron a la torre del hokage , una vez que entraron , se encontraron con la secretaria .

-h-hola , en que puedo ayudar.-dijo la secretaria nerviosamente por la mirada sería del rubio , ella sabía que lo había tratado mal al rubio cuando era niño , pero después de hace 3 años sobre el patrimonio del chico , decidió no juzgarlo y obtener una forma de enmendar sus errores.

-que raro , ante solía negarme la entrada a la torre y mucho meno llamarme niño demonio.-dijo naruto tranquilamente , ya se había acostumbrado esos tratos cuando era niño.

-n-no n-naruto-sama , es que cambie mi forma de pensar de ti y no importa , la hokage-sama te espera en su despacho.-dijo nerviosamente la secretaria por la mirada fea que recibía por parte parte de chara , había jurado ver sus ojos ponerse rojos.

-(*suspiro..)..de todo modo gracia , vamos chara.-dijo naruto mientra su hermana sólo sigue por las escalera.

-desde cuando me llama "sama"?.-dijo naruto mentalmente confundido.

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada del despacho , naruto golpeó la puerta y esperor que alguien respondiera.

-entre por favor.-dijo una voz femenina.

Naruto entró por la puerta para encontrarse con la líder del pueblo , y no estaba sola , estaba una de las discípula de su bachan , shizune y su mascota el cerdito tontón.

-ah , llegaste muy temprano naruto y veo que chara esta contigo.-dijo tsunade mientra shizune le saluda a chara con unas mano.

-Hola señora tsunade y señora shizune.-dijo chara educadamente.

-hola chara .-dijo shizune.

-bueno , naruto sabe porque estas aqui?.-dijo la mujer senju , mientra naruto niega su cabeza .

-no lo se bachan, creo que tiene algo que decirme.-dijo naruto mientra se sienta en su asiento , mientra chara se sienta en el sillón .

-bueno , supongo que es algo importante para ti naruto , tiene que ver con la herencia .-dijo la mujer senju.

-¿herencia?.-dijo confundido naruto mientra chara escucha atentamente la conversación y shizune estaba nerviosa de como terminaría la conversación.

-así es naruto es algo que tengo que compartir.-dijo tsunade sólo para que un ambu con una máscara de alguila aparacere de una rodilla enfrente de naruto que estaba sentado.

-siento interrumpir esa conversación , hokage-sama , el consejo solicita una reunión y naruto-sama fuiste llamado por el consejo.-dijo el ambu sin expresión y luego desaparece en un shunshin rápido.

-lo que me faltaba , esos anciano siempre se mete en sus narices.-dijo la líder del pueblo mientra se mansajeaba la sienes.

-no lo se tsunade-sama , pero no es bueno.-dijo shizune mientra naruto se levanta de su asiento.

-no se que hice ahora , pero estoy cansado con lidiar con ellos ahora .-dijo naruto un poco molesto porque tenia que lidiar con los molesto ancianos que lo odiaba por el demonio sellado en su interior.

-(*suspiro..)..lo siento naruto pero no tiene una opción , se que no te gusta estar en el consejo pero no me queda opción.-dijo tsunade mientra naruto sólo tubo que aceptar de mala gana la orden del consejo.

-chara , quiero que vaya a mi apartamento y se quede con sans, hasta que yo vuelva.-dijo naruto seriamente.

-si hermano.-dijo chara sabiendo que su hermano no le quería involucrar con esos viejas momias.

-no es necesario que ella se vaya sola, shizune acompañala. -dijo la mujer senju mientra ella asiente.

-a la orden tsunade sama.-dijo shizune.

-vamos chara , te acompañare .-dijo shizune mientra chara va con ella.

-nos vemos hermano.-dijo chara mientra sale del despacho con la discípula de la hokage.

-bueno vamos naruto , que el consejos nos espera.-dijo la mujer senju mientra naruto lo sigue.

 ***salas del consejos**

En una gran salas estaba repleta de gentes muy importante que aseguraba la economía , la educación y la seguridad de los ninjas y habitantes de konoha, eran el consejo que consisten en consejo shinobi y consejo civil , actualmente estaba discutiendo acerca del asunto de la herencia y el regreso de naruto uzumaki.

Jiraiya estaba al lado del consejos ninja discutiendo con el koharu y homura.

-jiraiya , naruto-sama es el único miembros de clan uzumaki y namikaze es su deber renacer el clan , pero no es sólo eso es por el bien del pueblo.-dijo homura mientra koharu estaba de acuerdo con su amigo y asesor.

-no , naruto no estará de acuerdo a eso , es decisión de naruto si va a quedar en el pueblo o no , naruto ya tubo bastante con ustedes en el pasado.-dijo jiraiya mientra que el consejo civil sabía que había marginado al hijo de su querido heroe , cuando era niño.

-si hiruzen no había dicho ese detalle , habríamos hecho algo por el chico.-dijo homura molesta por el secreto de hiruzen.

-que haría entonce, mimarlo hasta que sea un mocoso arrogante que tendría un gran complejo de superioridad.-dijo jiraiya con sarcasmos.

-o peor aún sería una versión masculina de la chica uchiha.-dijo shikaku naras.

-podemos hacerle la vida del chico muy fácil para el jiraiya, el chico de seguro quiere ser un hokage , podemos nombrarle hokage cuando el llegue a jounin y gracia a la ley de restauración , naruto-sama se casaría con multiples mujeres, cualquier hombres mataría por estar en el lugar de naruto-sama.-dijo homura haciendo que el consejo shinobi y jiraiya lo miraran con una mueca de digusto.

-conociendo a naruto , de seguro no le gustará lo que planean.-dijo jiraiya , no sólo naruto , si no también chara , sin duda ella usaría el cuchillo contra homura y koharu.

-bueno , además tenemos que protegerlo de los akatsuki , si es que sea posible yo enseñaría al hijo de yondaime mejor que el incompetente de hatake. -dijo danzo con una mirada de piedra.

-sobre mi cadáver , se que le hará a naruto un ninja sin emociones.-dijo jiraiya con frialdad mientra danzo mantiene su mirada sería sobre el sannin.

-tu cree eso jiraiya , preferiría morir que hacerle eso a mi nieto.-dijo danzo con voz llena de ira contenida sorprendiendo a todo en el consejo.

-nieto , es imposible acaso ere el padre de minato.-dijo jiraiya en shock mientra danzo suspiró y dijo.

-si , hace mucho cuando estaba en una misión con hiruzen , me encontré con una mujer muy hermosa llamado midori namikaze , era muy hermosa y amable y no dudo en ayudarme cuando estaba herido, después de 2 semanas nos enamoramos.-dijo danzo recordando a su amor.

Mientra que el resto del consejo incluso jiraiya estaba en shock , danzo el halcon del guerra , el más despiadado y frío que había en konoha estaba enamorado de una mujer en su días.

-al final ella y yo nos casamos en secreto para ocultar a mis enemigos , nuestro amor nació mi hijo minato , pero midori murió debido a un parto complicado , debido a eso no podía criar a mi hijo por mi mismo así que no tuve mas opción que dejarlo en el orfanato.-dijo danzo mientra mantenía apretado el bastón.

-si lo que dijiste es cierto , porque no estaba para minato entonce danzo.-dijo jiraiya enojado por lo que dijo danzo.

-hice cosas terrible en mis días como shinobi, cosas que no me sentiría orgulloso , como sería minato cuando me vea como el shinobi no yami. -dijo danzo mientra que jiraiya no dijo nada.

-lo perdí todo , a midori y a mi hijo , pero cuando me enteré que el chico uzumaki es hijo de minato , quería enmendar los errores que cometí en el pasado.-dijo danzo mientra jiraiya niega su cabeza.

-me temo que eso seria muy tarde para ti danzo , naruto es muy diferente ahora , ya no es el mismo niño que buscaba atención , ahora , es un chico serio y tiene un actitud fría y rebelde.-dijo jiraiya mientra el resto de consejo estaba en shock.

-además dudo que se pondría feliz cuando se entere que tu ere el abuelo biológico de naruto.-dijo el sannin.

-si lo se , fui tan ciego en mi búsqueda de poder que no vi a mi nieto en esos días.-dijo danzo con una voz llena de arrepentimiento.

-peor aún , naruto ya no tiene interés en saber como es su familia.-dijo jiraiya sorprendiendo a todo nuevamente.

De repente en la puerta del consejo se abrió mostrando a la líder tsunade senju acompañado de su ahijado naruto que tenia una mirada de su pocos amigos.

-me pueden explicar , porque hay una reunión del consejo sin mi permiso para hacerlo.-pregunto fríamente la líder del pueblo.

-es algo de suma importancia , hokage-sama.-dijo homura a la mujer senju.

-cual es de suma importancia.-pregunto tsunade , sabiendo la respuesta.

-se trata de la herencia de naruro-sama.-dijo mebuki haruno , la madre de sakura y miembros del consejo civil y la persona responsable de hacer la vida del rubio una vida imposible.

-se suponía que yo iba a hacer cargo de eso haruno.-dijo tsunade fríamente.

-pero ambos sabemos que no le dirá de todo, tsunade.-dijo koharu simplemente.

-me pueden decir que es todo eso.-pregunto naruto muy impaciente mientra ignora las miradas del consejo civil.

-naruto-sama , fuiste llamado por el consejo para revelar la herencia que te pertenecía.-koharu mientra que tsunade y jiraiya rezaba que la cosa no podría ser peor.

-si lo se , en la oficina de bachan me iba a decir de una herencia.-dijo naruto confundido.

-bueno , supongo que te lo diré , naruto-sama ere el hijo del yondaime minato namikaze y kushina uzumaki.-dijo koharu haciendo callar a naruto.

el consejo estaba en silencio , esperando una reacción del rubio, como incredulidad o irá o negación , pero no esperaba lo que iba a suceder.

-jajaja , buena esa , ni sans me hacía reír más , muy bien es enserio para que estoy aquí.-se reía el rubio pensado como si todo fuera una broma.

-naruto, lo que dijo koharu es cierto.-dijo la mujer senju , haciendo que naruto abriera los ojos en stock.

-tiene que estar bromeando.-dijo naruto con exasperación.

-no naruto, cree que miento.-pregunto la senju.

-el hombre que me arruinó mi vida era el hombre que admire tanto resultó ser mi padre.-dijo naruto mientra cubre sus ojos con la capucha de su sudadera.

-así es naruto.-dijo el sannin temiendo que su ahijado explote o peor.

\- se suponía que hiruzen debió habertelo contado hace mucho.-dijo koharu haciendo que naruto en silencio hierve de rabia.

-no sólo eso , naruto-sama , hay algunos papeles que hay para ti cuando tu estaba fuera de konoha.-dijo homura mientra le entrega unos papeles que tsunade se horrorizó al reconocer eso papeles.

-oh no..-murmuró tsunade.

-que pasa hime. -pregunto el sannin sapo.

-son los papeles del matrimonio arreglado.-dijo la senju sorprendiendo al sannin.

-bueno estamos jodido.-dijo el sannin sabiendo lo que pasará.

Pronto naruto lee los papeles que le dio homura y lentamente comenzó a leer , lentamente su mirada se volvió fría y dijo de una manera no suave.

-que significa eso, jamás accedí a eso.-dijo naruto muy enojado.

-no naruto-sama , tu padre te lo organizó para ti ante de que usted naciera , hicieron Muchas alianzas entre clanes y para fortalecer esa relación , tenia que casarse con las herederas del clan.-dijo koharu haciendo enfurecer más a naruto.

-ese hombre , ya tenia bastante que me sellará el kyubi , si no también hacerme mi vida más miserable y ahora quiere que me haga cargo de su clan y casarme con mujeres que ni conozco.-dijo naruto muy furioso ya odiaba ese hombre mas que a nada en el mundo.

-naruto-sama , se que no está satisfecho con ese acontecimiento, pero seria su oportunidad de vivir una vida que usted elija, no sólo será respetado por toda konoha , viviría en una lugar de lujos y Muchas mujeres a tu disposición.-dijo koharu haciendo enojar a tsunade y a jiraiya y a danzo pero naruto estaba a punto de explotar.

-sabe estoy comenzado a pensar que volver a konoha fue un error.-dijo naruto fríamente cansado de todas esas estupideces.

-espera naruto.-dijo jiraiya tratando de calmar a su aprendiz , solo para que el rubio explote de rabia.

-JODETE!.-grito naruto a jiraiya mientra sus ojos azul se vuelve rojo brillante por la influencia del cuchillo real.

-COMO MIERDA ACEPTARÉ QUEDARME EN EL PUEBLO DESPUÉS TODOS LO QUÉ USTEDES INFELICES ME HICIERON PASAR.-grito naruto con una vena en su frente.

-ahora estoy teniendo un ataque de irá en tamaño de sus egos , ahora si me disculpa me iré a aún lugar , así que más le vales que no me busquen y una cosa minato namikaze.-dijo naruto acercando a la puerta y le dio una ultima palabras al consejos.

-EL NO ES Y NUNCA SERÁ MI PADRE !.-GRITO NARUTO ante de cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Pronto el consejos estaba en silencio por lo que sucedió, la mujer senju se frotaba la sienes mientra que jiraiya suspiraba de derrota y danzo dijo .

-ahora veo porque dice que es rebelde.-dijo danzo .

-y ahora lo dice.-dijo jiraiya con una voz molesta.

-ahora necesito un trago.-dijo la senju un poco frustrada por lo que paso.

Una mañana muy problemática paso , como sera el resto del grupo de dreemurr.

 **(*nota del autor** : espero que le hayan gustado y la próxima semana comenzaré actualizar mis fíes de my academy magic.

Bye Bye y coman Muchas pizzas.


	11. Cap 8 los problemas se resuelven

**(*nota del autor** :Hola chicos y chicas, soy José Whitecrow, como están, bienvenido a mi fic, bienvenido aún nuevo capítulo de "naruto dreemurr mi aventura y determinacion".

Como siempre, es un placer estar escribiendo al otro lado de la pantalla.

Bueno debo dar las gracias a mis lectores que fueron muy paciente al esperar leer mis fic cada día,y debido a un inconveniente me había quedado sin Internet por una semana, pero ahora estoy de regreso y con más acción.

A pesar de haberme quedado sin Internet, todavía no dejo de escribir mis fics.

Una cosa , tengo un mensaje para todos lo que escribe fics, nunca deba rendirse , hay muchas escritores que hizo Buenos fics se retira porque no tienen inspiración.

Es cierto mucho tenemos esos problemas a la hora de escribir un capitulo, pero hay una cosas , nunca hay que rendir, la paciencia es la gran virtud de cada escritor, aunque le tome días, semanas o meses siempre publicaremos Buenos capítulos de fics por que los favoritos y comentarios de los que le gustas tus trabajos le valga la pena escribir.

Espero que ese consejo le sirva en un futuros para los nuevos escritores que hará de fanfic un sitio mejor.

Buenos comenzamos con los comentarios que dejaron en el último capítulo.

 **\- metalic-dragon-angel:** si amigo , si no es naruto entonce sería chara y sus cuchillos.

- **junior VB:** gracia por tomarte el tiempo leyendo mi fin dejaste muchos comentarios sobre cada capítulo , descuida por el bien de mis lectores haré más capítulos de naruto dreemurr.

 **\- Sumoner dante :** gracia por el consejo, lo tendré en mente lo que escribiste, si el fic se basaría en underverse y underversans rescuet, claro en la saga de los universos alterno habrá nuevas versiones de naruto de diferente líneas temporales , puede haber un naruto villanos,naruto anti héroe y naruto ruta genocida, no lo se, pero hay muchas variedades de líneas temporales.

Bien comenzamos con ese capítulo.

Cap 8 los problemas se resuelven y los akatsuki aparece.

* **konoha (puente , cerca del campo de entrenamiento 7).**

En un puente que llega al campo de entrenamiento 7 , en dicho puente estaba el rubio apoyando en la barandilla del puente mirando el reflejo del lago.

Naruto se encontraba de muy mal humor hoy, no sólo se entero que el estaba relacionado con el hombre que le arruinó su vida, si no también, hiciera una serie de contratos de matrimonios arreglado con mujeres que ni el conoces, y por si no fuera poco,sayuri había firmado el contrato sin su consentimiento.

Cada vez deseaba no haber vuelto a la aldea y lo peor de todos que el ero-sennin que le prometió no mas secreto entre ellos le mintió a la cara diciendo que no sabia quien era su padre, naruto simplemente no lo ve al sannin como su padrino si no como su sensei.

-no debí venir a la aldea,estúpidos ancianos, estúpido namikaze, espero que se pudra en el infierno, me daría más placer verlo sufrir.-dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mirando el reflejo del lago.

De repente en el reflejo del agua aparece el reflejo de rostro del sannin.

-que quiere.-dijo naruto con frialdad , mientra el sannin el sannin no se inmutó por la frialdad de su ahijado.

-(suspiro..)..solo quería saber como estaba.-dijo el sannin sabiendo que eso era una pregunta tonta.

-esa cara te parece que esta bien.-pregunto naruto retoricamente haciendo que jiraiya evitará la mirada molesta de naruto.

-no quería que eso pasará, se que esta enojado,lo entiendo pero lo que estoy haciendo es por tu bien.-dijo jiraiya un poco triste mientra naruto sólo rodeo los ojos y ignora lo que dijo el sannin.

-tu sabía de esto , cierto?.-interrogó naruto al sannin, mientra que jiraiya se mantenía callado.

-te hice una maldita pregunta, lo sabia!.-grito naruto mientra su ojos azules se vuelves lentamente rojo brillante.

-(*suspiro)..si yo le di ese nombre tuyo a minato ante de que naciera.-dijo jiraiya mientra los ojos de naruto vuelve a su color original.

-me prometiste que no había más secreto entre nosotros.-dijo naruto mientra mira al sannin con una mirada sería.

-lo siento, debí decirtelo ante, me temía de como reaccionari, creí que no estaba preparado para eso.-dijo jiraiya con pesar mientra naruto apretaba los diente en señal de frustración.

-no lo puedo creerlo, en serio no puedo creerlo.-dijo naruto mientra se aleja del sannin mientra se masajea la sienes.

-lo siento, de verdad, mira se que no me ves como su padrino naruto, pero quería enmendar los errores que cometí muchas veces.-dijo jiraiya apena se sienta en la banca cerca del puente mientra naruto se queda parado con los brazos cruzado mientra fulmina con la mirada.

-ese imbécil de namikaze no tuvo la decencia de nombrar un padrino decente , responsable y serio, pero nooo! , en lugar de eso le confío mi bienestar a un payaso, pervertido emperminio , eso me pone furioso.-grito naruto sin importar que los insultos le lastimaba seriamente al sannin.

-naruto , se que no somos la familia que tu quería, pero almeno dame una oportunidad de arreglar esa relación, ere la única familia que tengo.-dijo jiraiya con una mirada de súplica mientra naruto trato de desviar la mirada pero suspiró.

-(*suspiro)..no se si puedo perdonarte, como puedo confiar en ti cuando en realidad sólo esconde secretos de mi, tu sabe que yo tengo derecho a saberlo, me importa un bledo si es ordene de hiruzen o bachan, si en verdad quiere mi perdón, tiene que decirme lo que quiero saber.-dijo naruto esperando la respuesta de su sensei hace mucho había dejado de admirar también al sandaime que lo vio como su abuelo por no hacer nada cuando era un niño.

-bien naruto, haré lo que sea para ganarme tu perdón mocoso.-dijo jiraiya decidido por hacer bien las cosas con su ahijado.

-como sea, solo quiero tener un día tranquilo.-dijo naruto mientra se aleja del puente con sus manos en los bolsillo de su sudadera naranja mientra el sannin lo seguía.

Desconocido para los 2 eran observado por una chica de ojos color lavanda escondida en un poste de electricidad.

-naruto-kun..volvió a la aldea..es mi oportunidad de confesar mi sentimiemto.-dijo una chica de pelo azul oscuro mientra ideaban muchas maneras de confesar al rubios.

 ***con naruto y jiraiya.**

mientra naruto y el sannin caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, naruto sintió un escalofrío por la espalda consiguiendo una mirada curiosa de jiraiya.

-sucede algo mocoso.-pregunto el sannin mientra naruto miraba de manera sospechosa en cada lado del distrito en busca de algo sospechoso mientra saca lentamente el cuchillo negro de su funda.

-no se , pero siento que alguien me están observándome con cada movimiento que hago.-dijo naruto mientra guarda su cuchillo Yoru en la su funda.

-creo que solo fue su imaginación, que hará ahora con el tema de la herencia.-pregunto el sannin mientra naruto gruñe con la mención de la herencia.

-me importa un pepino la herencia, si tanto la quiere , que se la quedé, no quiero nada que tenga que ver con ese hombre.-dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido.

-no es tan simple naruto, la mansión namikaze esta protegido por un sello que evita que cualquiera no tenga relación de sangre no pueda entrar a la mansión.-dijo jiraiya sobre la casa del hombre que lo vio como a un hijo.

-entonce soy el único que tengo acceso a la mansión namikaze.-pregunto seriamente naruto.

-si naruto.-respondió el sannin.

-entonce no, no me importa si la mansión es saqueado o incendiado, tan solo no quiero escuchar nada que sea relación de namikaze.-dijo naruto un poco enojado.

-bien,que harán con el tema de los contratos matrimoniales.-pregunto el sannin consiguiendo una sonrisa diabólica de naruto.

-estoy en eso , digamos que el danmyo cancelará los contratos de matrimonios por mi, después de todo le salve de una deuda que tenían que pagar con los yakuza de tanzaku recuerda?.-dijo naruto recordando esa vez que salvó a un hombre rodeado de yakuza, después que le pateara el traseros a los yakuza, resultó que el hombre que lo salvo era el danmyo de fuego que le debía muchas deudas por hacer apuestas, resulta que el danmyo perdía más que bachan.

-ya veo..mira naruto los akatsuki haría lo que sea para tener al kyubi en su poder, hay muchos miembros que son criminales penales clase s, entre ello esta el asesino del clan uchiha y al monstruo de kirigakure que es un miembros de los 7 espadachines de la aldea de la niebla.-dijo el sannin imaginado siluetas oscuras que usaba mantos negros con nubes rojas.

-se lo que son capaces, en mi estado actual creo poder con un miembro de los akatsuki, además si las cosas no salen como quiero , no tendría más opción que usar el cuchillo real.-dijo naruto seriamente mientra imaginaba como salir de esa.

-además no sabemos quien es el líder de esa organización, pero puedo apostar que es alguien muy poderoso.-dijo el sannin seriamente mientra naruto no pudo evitar soltar una gota de sudo que corría por su frente.

-alguien que puede controlar a un grupo de ninjas clase s, no quiero imaginar que tan fuerte es.-dijo naruto un poco nervioso.

-lo se naruto, pero descuida recuerda que yo estaré para ti si eso pasará.-dijo el sannin tratando de animarlo a su ahijado.

-esta bien, necesito ir mañana al consejo para decirles unas cosas, la razón porque estoy en konoha es por los akatsuki y también para protegerlo de ellos, ademas le tengos que hacerlo saber que una vez todo el asunto con los akatsuki termine, renunciare mi carrera de shinobi y dejare konoha para siempre.-dijo naruto mientra jiraiya no tubo más opción que apoyar a su ahijado, sabía bien qué konoha le traía malos recuerdos de su infancia.

-entiendo naruto, si eso es lo que quiere, entonce es tu decision, no interferire con su vida.-dijo el sannin haciendo sonreír un poco al rubio.

-gracias, es bueno que finalmente haya arreglado nuestro problema.-dijo naruto mientra jiraiya también sonría.

-gracia por darme una ultima oportunidad, te prometo que no te fallare.-dijo el sannin con una sonrisa.

Pronto los dos se diriejon al apartamento del ojiazul para una buen almuerzo preparado por un grupos grupos de clones de sombras, quien hubiera imaginado que los **kage bushin no jutsu** fueran tan útil.

 ***En un lugar desconocidos**

En una enorme cueva, había una estatua de un ser humanoide con los ojos vendados y 10 dedos,pronto muchas siluetas aparecieron entre los dedos de la estatua.

Cada siluetas tenían diferentes formas como los colores de sus ojos, las armas que usan y la formas de su cuerpos.

Pronto el que comenzó a hablar, era el lider.

-finalmente es bueno ver que todos se hayan reunido para una reunión muy importante, finalmente estamos a un paso de obtener la paz del mundo shinobi.-dijo una silueta con los ojos púrpuras y anillado.

-jaja si, finalmente comenzaremos con la caza de jinchuriki,quiero mas sacrificios para janshi-sama.-dijo una siluetas que tenia una guadaña de 3 hojas y un voz desquiciado.

-tu y tu estúpida religión.-decía una silueta de ojos verde con esclerotida negra y un antifaz negro.

-ja ja, como espero poder luchar contra un jinchuriki muy fuerte, se dice que son como monstruos en campos de batallas.-dijo una silueta que era más grandes entre los miembros con una enorme espada atado a su espalda.

-hpm.-no dijo nada la otra silueta que tenia los ojos rojos.

-es hora de demostrar a todos mi arte es la explosión.-dijo una silueta que tiene una cola de caballo que tapaba su ojo izquierdo y se ve el ojo que era color azul.

-ere tonto deidara, mi arte son las marionetas porque son eterno.-dijo una silueta jorobada con ojos pequeños y una cola de escorpión mecanizado.

-pain-sama hay un rumor que a circulado por la aldeas cerca de konoha.-dijo una voz y de la nada aparece una especia de planta carnívora cerca del líder.

-que rumor zetsu.-pregunto el líder curioso por el rumor.

-al parecer unos de los legendarios sannin volvió a la aldea acompañado por unos invitados, pero uno de ellos era uno de los jinchuriki de la 9 colas , naruto uzumaki.-dijo la planta carnívora.

-jajaja, así que el mocoso fue entrenado por el sannin, hace mucho que no lo veía, me da gana de probar su fuerza ahora, al última vez que lo vimos fue decepcionante para mi.-decía la silueta de la espada.

-no hay que subestimarlo kizame, el hecho que uzumaki fue entrenado por unos de los legendarios sannin ya es de temer.-dijo de forma tranquila el de los ojos rojos como la voz de la razón.

-eso me da más razón para enfrentarlo.-dijo tercamente el de la espada.

-suficiente, aun tenemos muchos que hacer ahora, zetsu gracia por la información, intente averiguar lo más que puede con los jinchuriki.-dijo el líder de la organización.

-como usted ordene pain-sama.-dijo la planta ante ante de hundirse al suelo desapareciendo por completo.

-muy bien, deidara y sasori tengo una misión que darle.-dijo el líder mientra las dos siluetas el de los ojos azules y el de la cola del escorpión.

-que necesita pain-sama.-dijo de forma educado el de la cola de escorpión.

-si es algo fácil lo volaremos jaja.-dijo de forma arrogante el de los ojos azules.

-su misión es capturar al jinchuriki de shukaku, su jinchuriki es el kazekage de sunagakure, capturenlo y recuerde fallar no es una opción.-ordenó el líder con una mirada sería.

-hai! .-dijo deidara y sasori mientra ambas siluetas desaparecen.

-Muy bien la cacería de jinchuriki comienze ahora.-dijo el líder y todos los miembros tenían unas sonrisas salvaje con la esperanza de encontrar buenas luchas.

Finalmente la organización ninjas clase s los akatsuki ya mueven sus piezas , podrán naruto y sus amigos contra los akatsuki

Averiguenlo en el próximo capítulo de naruto dreemurr mi aventura y determinacion.


	12. Cap 9 akatsuki ataca y murder naruto

**(*nota del autor:** Hola chicos y chicas, como están, soy José whitecrow, bienvenido aún nuevo capítulo de naruto dreemurr mi aventura y determinación, como siempre es un placer está escribiendo al otro lado de la pantalla.

Debo decir que en verdad estoy feliz, feliz de recibir Buenos comentarios tan positivo, y en algunos de ellos dice que mis capítulo son corto, por eso e decidido hacerlos más largos mis capítulos a partir de ahora.

Ahora responderé los comentarios que dejaron en el capítulo anterior.

 **-metalic-dragon-angel:** así amigo, akatsuki entra al juego con la cacería de jinchuriki, pero error tendrá que esperar en la próxima saga, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

- **Black soul uzumaki** :gracia por dejarme el comentario, y debo decir que si , al principio no me gusta el personaje sakura, es odiosa, molesta y irritante, lo mismo con hinata ya que siempre arruina el momento con su modo de acosar, como dije ante en ese fic no habrá romance y ni harem, ya que naruto nunca experimento el amor en su niñez.

 **-sumoner Dante:** gracia dante , debo decir que mis fics son algo cortó pero pronto los haré más largos a partir de ahora, con el tema de naruto que es un poco serio si , el naruto de ese fic es el naruto más normal que los demás , el es gruñón, no le gusta perder el tiempo y no le gusta estar rodeado de imcopetente.

El naruto de ese fic tiene una personalidad similar a ragna the bloodegde de blazblue.

Espero que sigan leyendo mis fic ahora , porque se pondrá interesante a partir de ahora.

 **Cap 9 akatsuki ataca y murder naruto debut.**

 **Sala del consejo**

Ahora vemos el consejo civil discutiendo con la hokage tsunade, las cosas se habrian puesto fea por lo que paso con naruto, no sólo el hijo de su querido yondaime, se negaba aceptar lo que su padre dejo para el, si no también negar su relación, ahora mismo, se encontraba la líder discutir con sus asesores mientra danzo se mantenía neutral durante todo el asunto.

-no puedo creerlo lo que ustedes hicieron manadas de imbéciles.-grito tsunade muy enojado.

-era necesario senju, el muchacho merecía saberlo, si hiruzen no habría mantenido todo eso en la sombra, tal ves las cosas podría haber sido diferentes.-discutía homura con el ceño fruncido.

-se suponía que yo iba hacerme cargo de eso, pero no tenia que ser necesario mostrarle esos papeles, solo lo empeoraria más de lo que ya esta.-dijo la mujer senju enojada por lo que hizo esas momias.

-esos papeles son esenciales para renacer un clan de la realeza, que mas importantes que restaurar el clan namikaze y el clan uzumaki, es por el bien de konoha.-dijo koharu con una mirada sería.

-danzo tu que cree, tu mejor sabe lo que es bueno para la aldea.-dijo homura a su antiguo compañero de equipo, danzo se encontraba un poco molesto.

-no me meta en eso homura,no meteré la vida de mi nieto en eso, ya vieron como reaccionaron, no le demos más problemas de lo que ya tiene.-dijo danzo enojado por todo lo que paso.

-(suspiro..)..no se que hacer ahora, se suponía que naruto estuviera aquí para ser protegido contra esa organización, pero me doy cuenta que en su lugar ustedes lo usando para aumentar sus estatu y reputación.-dijo tsunade enojada mientra se sienta en su asiento.

-supongo que no tengo nada que hacer, me voy con su permiso hokage.-dijo danzo retirandose de la sala del consejo, en su mente estaba planeando como reunirse con su nieto.

Ante de que danzo saliera por la puerta, fue abierta mostrado al sannin sapo jiraiya y su ahijado y aprendiz naruto que tenia una mirada sería.

Pronta todo el consejo ninja decidió esperar hasta que alguien hablará, lo mismo con el consejo civil.

-jeje lo siento, tenia que arreglar cierto asunto con naruto, pero regresamo.-dijo el sannin con una sonrisa nerviosa mientra naruto sólo suspiraban y decide alejarse del sannin para hacer frente al consejo civil.

-como el pervertido dijo, tengo mucho de que hablar con todos ustedes.-dijo el rubio con el siempre ceño fruncido.

Todos el consejo decidieron escuchar lo que iba a decir el hijo de su héroe.

-primero, no aceptaré la herencia de minato y mucho meno relacionarme con ese infeliz, cualquiera que menciona namikaze enfrente de mi, les juros que les haré sus vidas un infierno, como ustedes me hicieron a mi, creame que puedo cumplir promesas.-dijo naruto muy fríamente mientra el consejo sólo asentía con miedo la amenaza del rubio.

-segundo, no me casaré con nadie en esa aldea, no me casaré con ninguna chica que solo quiere por riqueza y fama, porque la verdad me dan asco todos ustedes.-dijo fríamente naruto mientra el resto no tuvieron más opcio que aceptar.

\- y tercera, la razón porque me quedo en la aldea es por que necesito protegerme de esa organización llamado los akatsuki, así que no se molesten en tratar de enmendar sus errores conmigo, porque una vez que todo el asunto de los akatsuki termine, me largo de la aldea me oyeron.-dijo naruto mientra el resto estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo.

-pero naruto-sama, reconsideralo , konoha es su hogar.-dijo mebuki haruno tratando de entrar en razón al compañero de equipo de su hija.

-lo era, konoha no es más que un nido de ratas que busca en la basura, todos ustedes me quitaron mi infancia, mi niñez, por culpa de ustedes tenía pesadilla postraumatico por ustedes grandisimo bestias.-grito enojado naruto mientra su ojos se vuelve rojo, estaba enojado de revivir esos recuerdo humillante y triste.

Todos estaba en silencio,el consejo civil se bajaba su cabeza en señal de vergüenza y arrepentimiento, lo mismo con el consejo shinobi por no ayudar al hijo de su amigo/a.

Tanto jiraiya y danzo estaba enojado por no haberle ayudado mucho a su ahijado/nieto cuando era un niño.

-todas las mañana me levantaban por las pesadillas que tengo, pesadilla de ustedes que me perseguía y trataban de matarme,13 años eh tenido que lidiar con todos ustedes, nunca pude comer bien, vivía en un basurero y en la escuela todos trataron de sabotear mi futuro, todo por que yo era un jinchuriki.-dijo el rubio con una mirada fría y su voz tenía algo de malicia.

-COMO MIERDA QUIERE QUE YO LES PERDONO, DESPUÉS DE TODAS ESAS DESGRACIA QUE USTEDES ME HICIERON PASAR!.-grito naruto mientra sus ojos son rojos.

Nadie en la sala hablaba, todos estaba en silencio después de escuchar lo que dijo naruto, nadie se atrevía hablar, todos estaba muy arrepentido y avergonzado por las cosas que le hicieron pasar el rubio.

-entendemos que esta enojado y guarda rencor con la aldea naruto-sama, el consejo civil esta dispuesto a pagar una indemnización por las trasngreciones pasada.-dijo homura mientra el consejo estaba de acuerdo.

-no gracia, no quiero nada de ustedes,no quiero dinero, ni chicas y nada de nada, solo quiero no se meta en mis asunto, solo eso quiero.-dijo el ojiazul.

El consejo no tubo más opción en aceptar todos los términos del rubio.

-una cosas más, quiero cambiar mi apellido.-dijo el rubio haciendo que el consejo se sorprenda, tanto odia a su padre como para cambiar su apellido.

-Qué.-exclamó sorprendida homura, lo mismo con el consejo civil.

-ya lo oyeron, el no está bromeando.-dijo el sannin un poco serio.

-naruto-sama, piensalo, su apellido tiene reputación, eso te ayudaría a mejorar tu vida en la aldea.-dijo koharu tratando de entrar en razón.

-olvídalo, ese apellido sólo me trae malo recuerdo del malnacido que fue el causante de todas esas mierdas que pase en mi niñez.-dijo naruto con disgusto.

-a partir de ahora , ya no seré naruto uzumaki o namikaze, seré Naruto Dreemurr por parte de mi nueva familia.-dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo sonreír a jiraiya por no ver a su ahijado sonreír desde hace 3 años.

Después que parecieron hora, finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo y decidieron no causar más problema, el ojiazul cambió su apellido y abandona la sala para encontrarse con su hermana y de paso entrenar en su nueva tecnica.

 **Mientra en un desierto de sunagakure**

En un vasto desierto, se ve 2 silueta que miraba una aldea en medio de un desierto, era los 2 miembro de akatsuki, deidara y sasori.

-así que el jinchuriki de la arena es el kazekage, vaya quien hubiera imaginado que se convirtió en el hokage más joven de la aldea de la arena.-dijo deidara mientra se prepara un ave de arcilla.

-será mejor que no lo subestime, es un ninja nivel kage, además tiene ventaja territorial, según se especializa en manipular la arena, dudo que sus arcilla explosiva pueda traspasar su defensa suprema.-dijo fríamente sasori sabiendo que su enemigo no será fácil de vencer.

-descuida sasori, seré cuidadoso, además no te siente feliz volver a la aldea de la arena después de mucho tiempo.-dijo deidara con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

Sasori estaba muy callado y miró la aldea con una mirada de frialdad y dijo.

-no, deidara deja de hacerme perder tiempo en momento sentimentalismo.-dijo molesto sasori.

-je je, esta bien no tardó.-dijo deidara creando un ave de arcilla y lo deja en el suelo y hizo un sello y una nube de humo salió de la arcilla revelando una ave blanca en tamaño de un caballo.

Pronto deidara se monta en su ave de arcilla y comienza a volar por los cielo.

Pronto en el cielo , deidara con su ave volaba sobre la aldea de la arena y con su dispositivo pegado en su ojo, analizó a los ninjas que hacía guardia en diferentes puntos, así que deidara crea pequeñas arañas de arcilla, lo envía de forma silegiosa hacia los guardias, una vez que todas las arañas estén cercas de todos los guardias, deidara prepara su sello de dedo como si fuera un detonador.

-jeje, como siempre , el arte es la explosión, **katsu**.-exclamó deidara y todos los guardias no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, todos los guardias murieron bajo las explosión silenciosas de las arañas de arcilla.

-Jejej sin guardias, sus defensa en la aldea cayeron.-dijo deidara con superioridad, pero sintió un ataque inminente y esquivo un sarcillo de arena, deidara miro el causante del ataque, era un joven de 17 pelo rojo y ojos verde claro y una cicatriz en la frente que dice amor en japonés y lleva puesto un atuendo de batalla de shinobi de la arena, era el actual kazekage subaku no gaara, actualmente estaba sobre una nube de arena enfrente de deidara.

-así que tu ere el intruso, vas a pagar por haber asesinado a mis ninjas.-dijo gaara con tranquilidad pero su voz tenía algo de frialdad, se prepara su postura en cual consiste en cruzar de brazos.

-así que al fin el kazekage muestra la cara, como suspiste que yo estaba aquí, sus guardias están muertos y la explosión no pudo ser escuchado.-dijo deidara mientra se prepara sus arcillas.

-no hay aves que vuelan por el desierto, además eh oído rumores de una organización criminal que caza bijus, así que eres de los akatsuki.-dijo gaara mientra alrededor del kazekage estaba rodeado de sarcillos de arenas.

-jeje creo que debí tener cuidado.-dijo deidara mientra lanza pequeñas aves de arcillas que vuelan directo hacia el kazekage.

 **-Katsu!** .-exclamó deidara con su sello detonante, pero los sarcillos salió disparando y bloquea las aves que había explotado.

Gaara gracia a su defensa suprema de arena, salio ileso y levantó su mano y detrás de gaara salió garras de arenas para atrapar al miembro de akatsuki.

-tck, con que la defensa suprema no era una exageración, mis arcillas no pudo penetras esas capas de arenas.-dijo deidara mientras vuela con su ave , esquivando las garras de arenas.

Deidara lanzas más aves de arcillas mientra esquivas, gaara al ver el ataque crea más sarcillos de arenas para destruir las aves,deidara al ver que su ataque no funciona decide una retirada estratégica, pero gaara lo sigue.

Durante la persecución, gaara lanza shuriken de arenas , pero deidara con grandes maniobras sobre su ave de arcillas esquiva todos los shuriken de arenas y deidara lanzas más aves de arcillas, pero gaara crea un domo de arena alrededor de él protegiendo de las explosiones.

-(tch,es difícil atacarlo mientra se defiende,tengo que hacerle bajar la guardia.).-pensó deidara mientra intenta crear una forma de atacar a su enemigo.

Pero de repente un sarcillo de arena atrapó el brazo de deidara desprevenido y gaara extiende su mano a deidara y la aplasta.

 **-ataúd de arena**.-murmuró gaara y la arena en el brazo de deidara aplastó hasta los hueso quedando la arena empapado de sangre.

-urgh, eso duele, fui descuidado.-se quejó de dolor deidara mientra lanza aves de arcilla sobre la arena que tiene agarrado su brazo destruyendo los sarcillo para liberarse, pero no tenía efecto.

-demonio, no tengo más opción que hacerlo.-dijo deidara jalando su hombro para después arrancarse el brazo para la sorpresa de gaara.

-sacrificaste tu brazo para escapar de mi arena, sin duda ere muy tonto.-dijo gaara mientra detrás del él había muchos sarcillos de arenas.

-jeje, no es más que un pequeño sacrificio, mientra tenga esa mano, aún puedo hacer lo que sea.-dijo deidara con una sonrisa.

-es hora de terminar con eso, ese es mi ultimo truco, tenia pensado usarlo contra itachi, pero parece que no tengo opción.-dijo deidara mientra tiene en su mano izquierda un muñeco de arcilla muy peculiar.

-es hora de que te despida de su aldea, porque la volare a pedazo.-gritó deidara lanzando el muñeco de arcilla hacia la aldea.

Pronto deidara hizo el sello y en un nube de humo, el muñeco se volvió gigante y deciende hacia la aldea, gaara abrió los ojos en shock y actuó rápido para salvar a su aldea.

Levantando sus manos al aires, gaara exclamó tu técnica.

- **gran muralla de arena.-** exclamó gaara mientra todas la arenas que rodea la aldea se rodea al muñeco de arcilla para contener la gran explosión.

-demasiado tardé **katsu!.** -grito deidara con su sello detonantes y el muñeco explotó creando una esfera de fuego sobre la aldea creando una humos que tapaba la visión de ambos.

Cuando el humo desapareció, reveló que la aldea estaba un poco en reuinas, pero no hubo bajas, la murallas de arenas que contenía la explosion quedó en ruinas y parecía a punto de desmoronarse.

Gaara se encontraba muy cansado, había usado mucho chakra para manipular la arena a una escala masiva , deidara estaba enfrente con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-la debilidad de todo kage,es su pueblo por encima de tu vida, incluso tu daría la vida por los habitantes que una vez te temían por que era un monstruo.-dijo deidara mientra se prepara más arcillas para atacar.

-una vez conocí al alguien que sufrió el mismo destino que yo, pero al diferencia de mi, el tenía amigos que lo motivaba a hacer más fuerte, naruto uzumaki me enseñó que si tengo a alguien a quien proteger puedo hacer lo que sea.-dijo gaara mientra miraba el pueblo con orgullo.

-grandes palabras viniendo de un monstruo, lastimas que eso acabo.-dijo deidara con tristeza finguida.

Gaara fue rodeado por una parvada de aves de arcillas , gaara trato de protegerse.

- **katsu!**.-exclamó deidara y todas las aves que rodeaba a gaara explotó creando una cortina de humo.

Pronto deidara miraba el humo donde podría estar gaara, solo para revelar que gaara había reaccionado a tiempo creando un domo de arena, arriba del domo flotante, estaba un ojo de arena que también flotaba.

-Jejeje, sabía que haría eso.-dijo deidara mientra tenía tenía el sello para la explosión.

Dentro del domo, estaba gaara usando el ojo que estaba afuera para vigilar a deidara, pero en la arena dentro del domo estaba saliendo pequeñas arañas de arcilla, gaara no reaccionó a tiempo.

 **-katsu!**.-exclamó deidara y el domo explotó por dentro junto junto a gaara.

Después un rato del silencio, el domo de arena se agrietaba, y comenzó a desmoronarse, pronto cae gaara que estaba inconsciente, deidara sabía que necesitaba al jinchuriki vivo, así que lo atrapó y voló hacia donde estaba sasori.

-misión cumplida.-dijo deidara con una sonrisa mientra vuela en busca de su socio.

 **Con sasori**

vemos a sasori mirando el cielo nocturno en busca de señal de compañero akatsuki, al parecer llegó y tenia al kazekage.

-sasori, mira el premio jeje pude ganarle.-dijo deidara con arrogancia.

-tardaste más de lo esperado, y que paso con su brazo.-pregunto sasori al ver el estado de su compañero.

-digamos que lo subestime, pero era un pequeño sacrificio, descuida , al menos obtuve al jinchuriki de la arena.-dijo deidara.

-bien, nos largamos, los ninjas de la arenas no tardará en llegar para matarnos.-dijo sasori mientra salta hacia el ave de arcilla, tanto deidara y sasori abandona el lugar junto a su rehén gaara a un lugar desconocido.

 **Akatsuki ya empezó a moverse, podrá naruto recuperar a su amigo, averigüe en el próximo capítulo de naruto dreemurr.**

 ***en un universo alternó**

 **Inserte nathan larson-avival pastoral**

En un bosque nevado en lo mas profundo del bosque habia dos personas uno tenia 20 estaba muy herido tenia el pelo blanco y unos ojos color naranja con una bufanda rojas y una armadura pectoral blanco con un pantalon azul corto y guantes y botas rojas con bordes amarillo , su nombre era papyrus y estaba muy herido habia un hueso azul incrustado en el hombro y cortes en su cuerpo.

-sans ..por fabor detente... me lastima.-dijo papyrus mientra salia una lagrima.

-lo siento.. bro. Es que es la unica forma de detener ese infierno.-dijo una voz oscura y quebrada , era una persona de 15 que tiene el pelo rubio y marcas de bijotes y tienes ambos colores de ojos uno es rojo brillante y otro azul rodeado de rojos con una flama ecterea purpura. Llevas vestido una sudadera azul con una capucha gris sobre su cabeza y pantalon negro con franjas blanca y unas zapatilla deportiva blanca y en su sudadera estaba cubierto de ceniza blanca.

-porque tiene ... que hacer eso sans.-dijo papyrus tratando de razonar a su hermano adoptivo.

-...tu no entiende .ese montruo te matara una y otra vez y no pienso permitir que eso pase... ademas es mejor que fuera asesinado por mi, que ser asesinado por un monstruo como chara.-decia naruto/sans con una sonrisa oscura debido a la capucha.

-pero no tiene porque hacer eso ..podemos trabajar junto... talvez podemos mostrarle bondad a ella y dejara de matar y tu tambien dejara de matar..-dijo papyrus tratando de converzer a su hermano.

-talvez , solo talvez podemos hac...-papyrus no pudo terminar de decir porque naruto/sans lo interrumpio con un gaster blaster.

-..suficiente .-exclamo naruto/sans con una mirada furiosa pero se congelo por lo que hizo.

De repente todo el silencio reino y naruto miro a su hermano que le faltaba la otra mitad pero de alguna manera sonreia.

-..supongo que tomaste una decision muy di..ficil... -dijo papyrus.

-debiste haber sufrido mucho al tomar esa decision . Pero descuida... estoy feliz poder ayudarte en algo...-tartamudeo papyrus

-Solo quiero que sepa que aunque estes solo ,siempre estare dentro de tu corazon para ti , siempre estare para ti hermano ... te quiero hermano vive una buena vida , porque te quiero.-dijo papyrus con una sonrisa

-papyru... yo...-dijo naruto/sans en shock

-shh., no te preocupe bro hiciste que tenia hacer no es asi , pero siempre te voy a querer adios ...sans.-decia papyrus mientra muere con una sonrisa ante de convertirse en polvo. Mientra que sans/naruto cae de rodillas mientra que arriba de su cabeza aparece algo escrito.

 **A subido de nivel**

 **47/77**

Naruto/sans pronto comenzo a reir de una forma tranquila hasta una risa macabra.

-hahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA,HAHAHA!.-reia naruto/sans mientra sonreia de una forma pertubadora y se agarra su cabeza mientra se lamentaba de haberlo hecho.

-me pregunto que deberia romperle a un persona primero.-decia una voz masculina , tiene el pelo marron y ojos rojos y un sueter verde con franja amarilla con un pantalon marron corto y zapatos sensilloz.

-sus huesos ...o su mente hehehe.-decia chara mientra sonreia.

-...jejeje quiere pasar un rato desquiciado jajaja.-decia sans mientra corria hacia chara.

Desconocido para los 2, estaba siendo observado por una entidad, esa entidad era Error.

-jeje finalmente mi creacion esta completo, solo falta manipular a murder naruto para hacerlo mi arma contra el mocoso dreemurr, su determinación esta a la par con el jeje.-dijo error mirando la pelea de murder naruto contra una versión masculina de chara.

-muy pronto, los universos alternos serán mío y nadie me detendrá ja ja ja ja ja ja.-se río error con malicia.

 **Final del capitulo 9**


	13. Cap 10 el comienzo del rescate de gaara

**-*nota del autor:** Hola chicos y chicas, como están, soy José y bienvenido a mi fic, bienvenido a un nuevo capítulo de "naruto dreemurr mi aventura y determinación".

Como siempre, es un placer estar escribiendo al otro lado de la pantalla, espero que pasemos un buen rato.

A llegado la hora que todo estaba esperando,el comienzo que dará la saga del rescate de gaara.

para error y murder naruto aparecerá al final de la saga que dará comienzo de la saga de los universos alternos.

ahora responderé los 2 comentarios que dejaron en el capítulo 9.

 **-neko-kun1** : gracia, es gratificantes que una persona admire mi trabajo, espero que algún día yo pueda leer tu propios fics en un futuro neko.

 **-metalic-dragon-angel** : si metalic, naruto tendrá que preocuparse no sólo de error sino también los akatsuki, espero que naruto se la arregles pronto.

Bueno ahora comenzemo.

 **Cap 10 el comienzo del rescate de gaara**

En un campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 se encontraba un poco en ruinas, árboles quemados y mini cráter, se encontraba el rubio naruto que estaba rodeado de bolas de fuegos, el rubio lo controlaba para atacar los muñecos de entrenamiento.

Naruto estaba entrenando en el uso de las bolas de fuego para lanzar , ya que a diferencia de sus lanzas no causa mucho poder de daño, pero las bolas de fuegos si , **circle of fireballs** era una técnica de fuego muy fuerte , consiste en rodear a su oponente, cantidades de bolas de fuegos, una técnica como esa le ayudaría contra los akatsuki, naruto sabía que dependía mucho sus lanzas para largos alcanze, así que tenia que incrementar su repertorio.

Gracia a chara, tenia otra arma , una pistola que pertenecía a unos de los niños caídos, con el uso de **Empty gun** ( pistola vacía), podía disparar 12 veces, algo como eso seria útil contra enemigo voladores, además con solo vertir chakra al arma aumentaría el poder del disparo.

El nuevo dreemurr se encontraba un poco cansado de usar mucha magia en su entrenamiento, había pasado 1 días desde el asunto del consejo, naruto estaba molesto por el comportamiento de los aldeanos tratando de besar el suelo donde pisa sólo para conseguir el lado bueno de el.

Todas las tiendas vendía a precio muy bajo sólo para el hijo del 4to y le estaba haciendo cabrear tanto.

naruto había terminado de entrenar y decidió volver a su apartamento, así que caminó por distrito comercial de konoha, naruto decidió ponerse su capucha para evitar miradas molesta de los aldeanos, pero parece que no funciono, así que decidío ignorarlo.

De repente una voz infantil apareció y naruto sólo tubo que suspirar sabiendo quien era.

En una nube de humo apareció el equipo konohamaru, compuesto por el nieto del tercer hokage, udon y moegui, naruto odiaba al tercer hokage por haberle mentido todo este tiempo, pero no podía estar enojado con konohamaru, el era uno de sus pocos amigos que tiene y el que siempre apoyo.

-Hola jefe, escuché que volviste de la aldea.-exclamó un alegre konohamaru y su equipo.

-si kono y por lo que veo, esta muy ocupado, que son esas cajas que tiene?.-pregunto naruto curioso.

Al parecer el equipo konohamaru tenía muchas cajas verde.

-ebisu-sensei nos dio una misión de ayudar a repartir y vender chocolates a los ciudadanos de la aldea.-explicó moegui

Naruto se estremeció a ver esos chocolate, la ultima vez que chara vio chocolates tubo que contenerla junto a sans y asriel de destruir la tienda de dulce de tanzaku.

Chara tenía un gran obsesión con los chocolates y no permitió que nadie lo toca sin su permiso, ero-sennin lo había hecho y termino en el hospital por 3 semana.

Pensamiento de naruto: chocolate, será mejor advertirles de vender eso a chara, por su bien y el de los demás.

-konohamaru, te pido que nunca venda chocolate a chara, me oiste.-ordenó seríamente naruto.

-eh?, quien es chara y porque? .-exclamó con curiosidad konohamaru.

-es mi hermanita adoptiva y créame cuando digo que nunca la venda.-dijo naruto seriamente.

-esta bien jefe.-obedeció konohamaru, estaba un poco asustado por la mirada que tiene naruto, nunca lo vio enojado o serio.

-(*suspiro..) me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero estoy ocupado, espero que le vaya bien.-dijo naruto alejandose del grupo de gennin.

-seguro jefe, te probaré que seré el futuro hokage ante que usted.-exclamó konohamaru a su rival por el puesto de hokage.

Lástima que el nuevo dreemurr no quiere continuar su sueño.

-si si como sea adios.-dijo naruto no importando el puesto de hokage.

Naruto siguió caminando hasta llegar a su apartamento, subiendo por la escalera hasta llegar a su puerta, sacando su llave y abriendo la puerta para luego entrar.

-volví, hay alguien.-pregunto naruto y vio a su amigo sans viendo la tv.

-Hola chico, como te fue tu día.-pregunto el peliblanco con una sonrisa de chessire.

-estoy bien, aunque tube un día pesado.-dijo naruto acercando hacia el sofá y sentándose.

-porque chico, tuviste un mal día je je.-pregunto sans.

-bueno te explicaré.-dijo naruto y luego le explico todo a sans , sobre la herencia, el secreto de jiraiya y lidiar ahora con la aldea.

-vaya, eso es algo que no me gustaría experimentar.-dijo sans con un mirada de lástima hacia su amigo.

-yo tampoco, mira no quiero que chara se entere, no quiero lidiar con chara matando a las viejas momias.-dijo naruto muy cansado, no la culpaba a su hermanita que quiera matar a mujeres que quiera pasarse con su hermano, si no también matar a esos viejos.

-descuida chico, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.-dijo sans con una sonrisa.

-gracia sans.-agradeció naruto a su mejor amigo, estaba feliz poder tener un amigo como sans a pesar de ser un esqueleto mágico.

Tanto naruto y sans se quedo viendo la tv hasta 1 hora y el sonido de una puerta se abre mostrando a chara y asriel.

-naruto, como esta.-pregunto muy alegre chara saltando hacia la espalda de naruto.

-mejor puedo decir hermanita y como te fue con asriel en el paseo.-pregunto naruto acariciando la cabeza de chara consiguiendo que ella se ría.

-ja ja divertido, asriel sólo se quedo en la biblioteca y yo fui a ver la tienda de arma, después a muchos lugares increíbles.-dijo chara alegremente.

-que bueno, ahora iré a preparar el almuerzo no tardó.-dijo naruto dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Asriel se sienta en el sofá leyendo el libro sobre chakra, sans al ver a asriel decidió preguntar.

-jeje una cabra leyendo un libro, pensé que las cabras le gusta comer hojas ja ja.-bromeó sans consiguiendo reír a chara y un gruñido de asriel.

-estoy aprendiendo , para saber sobre el mundo ninjas y sus costumbres, a pasado mucho desde que nos quedamos en el subsuelo cuando "eso" paso. -dijo asriel fríamente refiriendo al acostesimiento de la ruta genocidia.

Tanto sans y chara se congeló por lo mencionó asriel y decidió mejor no bromear.

-lo siento.-se lamento chara recordando todo lo que paso en la ruta genocidia.

-(*suspiro)..no te disculpe chara, lo que sucedió ,esta en el pasado,ahora con centrémonos en el presente.-dijo sans consiguiendo una sonrisa sonrisa de chara y una sonrisa pequeña de asriel.

-me sorprenden que no tiene rencor con ella después de lo que paso con su hermano.-dijo asriel consiguiendo un suspiro de sans.

-papyrus no hubiera querido que yo guardará rencor con alguien.-dijo sans sonriendo tristemente.

-yo todavía me odio a mi mismo por lo que hice como flowey.-dijo asriel con el ceño fruncido.

-todo tenemos un pasado que queremos olvidar, solo debemos seguir adelante con el chico aquí.-dijo sans y tanto el resto estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo sans.

-tiene razón basura sonriente.-dijo asriel con una sonrisa,

Pronto los 3 sintieron un olor estupendo, y salió un naruto con una sonrisa y un delantal blanco y en sus manos era un sartel y una espátula.

-el almuerzo esta listo.-dijo naruto y los tres se dirigieron a la mesas.

La mesa había platos muy ricos, había bistec con purés de papas.

-la mesa esta lista, es hora de que coman.-dijo naruto guardando su delantal en la cocina.

-vaya cocina como todo un profesional.-dijo sans poniendo su bistec y puré en su plato.

-gracia sans, ese libro contenía mucha recetas de esos alimento, sin duda es rico cuando lo prepare.-dijo naruto sentándose y preparando su plato.

-ja ja hermano ere el mejor cocinero del mundo.-exclamó chara muy alegre comiendo su puré.

-gracia chara, significa mucho para mi.-dijo naruto sonriendo por el elogio de su hermanita.

-bueno a comer.-dijo asriel y todo comieron en silencio su almuerzo.

 **En la torre del hokage**.

En el despacho se encontraba shizune, guardando los papeleo para más tarde, hoy ella se encontraba feliz , iba a tener un descanso después después de ayudar a firmar tantos papeleos.

Pronto shizune escucho el sonido de una ave y sabía de que se trataba, aves mensajera, así se dirigió a la ventana y se encontró con un ave con un emblema de sunagakure y un rollo atado en su pata.

Shizune saco el rollo de la patita de la ave y lo leyó lentamente y pronto se sorprendió.

-oh no, eso es malo, debo avisarle ahora.-grito shizune y salio en busca de la hokage.

 **En el puente cerca del campo del entrenamiento***

Vemos a sakura mirando tristemente el lago , pensando en lo mucho que habia cambiado su amigo, parecía que ahora naruto era una persona diferente, era frío y tranquilo y un poco cruel, a pesar de todo eso , se lo merecía.

-debí tratarlo mejor,fui una desagradecida, el hizo mucho por mi y le pague con desprecio y insulto.-pensaba sakura tristemente.

-con que ahí estaba sakura.-sakura escucho la voz de su sensei y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con kakashi y sayuri.

-Hola kakashi-sensei , hola sayuri.-dijo un poco triste sakura.

-que pasa sakura, parece que estaba pérdida en sus pensamiento.-dijo kakashi con una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

-sigue triste por lo que paso con naruto verdad.-pregunto sayuri con una mirada sería.

-si, no dejo de recordar la forma en como me trato, creí que naruto sería como siempre, alegre y un cabeza de chorlito, pero que equivocada estoy.-dijo sakura largando unas lágrimas.

-la hokage me dijo exactamente lo que paso entre tu y naruto y la verdad me sorprendió como fue su encuentro.-dijo kakashi con una mirada cansado.

-si, es mi culpa, que naruto cambiará de esa forma.-dijo sakura llorando.

-sakura no te quede con toda la culpa, también es mi culpa que fui cruel con el , me lo merezco, el me salvo de orochimaru y evitó que el intentarán poseer mi cuerpo.-dijo sayuri con una sonrisa triste.

-(*suspiro)..ustedes no son las únicas, yo también soy el culpable de todo eso, por mi descuido, naruto término odiando al equipo 7, sayuri casi termina desertando konoha, fui un fracaso como jounin.-dijo kakashi recordando todos sus fracasos como la muerte de óbito y Rin.

-pero ahora es nuestra oportunidad de enmendar nuestro errores.-dijo sayuri

-tu cree.-pregunto sakura sonando su nariz.

-si, aunque naruto no nos perdones y tardemos años, podemos hacerle probar que todo hemos cambiado.-dijo kakashi decidido.

Tanto sayuri y sakura sonrieron sabiendo que algún día su último compañero pueda aceptar sus disculpa y las cosas sea como ante.

Pronto de la nada aparece un ambu con una máscara de tigre.

-equipo 7 fuiste llamado por la hokage, es un asunto urgente.-dijo el ambu.

-gracia por avisarme, iré en seguida.-dijo kakashi seriamente.

-hai.-dijo el ambu desapareciendo con técnica ninja.

-bueno vamos a la torre del hokage.-dijo kakashi caminado junto a sakura y sayuri , se dirigiéndose la torre

 *** Apartamento de naruto**

los 4 se encontraba muy llenos, habían tenido el mejor almuerzo de todo.

-vaya estoy lleno hasta los huesos je je.-dijo sans tratando de soñar gracioso.

-joder, estoy muy lleno para reírme.-dijo naruto tratando de reírse pero fallando miserablemente.

-sin duda el puré era cremoso y rico.-dijo chara feliz de haber comido algo tan rico.

-tengo que estar de acuerdo con chara, fue muy delicioso.-dijo asriel.

Pronto alguien tocó la puerta y naruto se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse con un ambus con una máscara de tigre.

-que desea.-pregunto naruto con una mirada aburrida.

-la hokage-sama desea su presencia naruto-sama.-dijo el ambu.

-bien, llegare enseguida.-dijo naruto y el ambu asintió su cabeza y desapareció de la nada.

-quien era chico.-pregunto sans.

-era un ambu y al parecer bachan me necesita algo.-dijo naruto.

-o bueno, espero que vaya bien allá.-dijo sans.

-bien chicos, no me tardo, volveré enseguida.-dijo naruto poniendo su sudadera.

-descuida hermano estaremos bien.-dijo chara alegremente.

-bien ya vuelvo.-dijo naruto saliendo del departamento.

 ***Despacho de la hokage**

En una habitación se encontraba tsunade y shizune junto al equipo 7, ambos se encontraba muy serio y tenían que esperar al ultimo integrante del equipo 7.

-hokage-sama nos llamaba.-pregunto kakashi con respeto.

-así es kakashi, primero donde esta naruto.-pregunto muy seriamente tsunade y de la nada aparece jiraiya sentado en la ventana.

-el mocoso vendrá, esta ocupado atendiendo a su nueva familia.-dijo el sannin con una sonrisa.

-familia?.-pregunto curiosa sayuri.

-naruto tiene una hermana.-sakura le susurro al oído de su compañera.

-eh?, cuando?.-pregunto sayuri sorprendida no esperaba eso.

-si, ella es peligrosa y yo recomiendo no hacerla enojar.-dijo jiraiya, lo decía por experiencia, ella en realidad es peligrosa.

Pronto la puerta se abre, mostrando a naruto con una mirada aburrida.

-perdón por la demora bachan.-dijo naruto y tubo que suspirar al ver el equipo 7 en esa habitación.

-casi llega tarde mocoso, pero ahora que todo están aquí, seré breve.-dijo la líder.

Todos comenzaron a prestar atención lo que iba a decir la hokage.

Hace poco, shizune recibió un mensaje de auxilio de suna, al parecer el kazekage fue capturado por los akatsuki.-dijo seríamente la líder

El silencio fue todo y la sorpresa estaba en su cara, tanto kakashi y Jiraiya tenía una mirada sería, sakura estaba sorprendida y sayuri también, pero no tanto como naruto.

-gaara fue capturado.-exclamó naruto sorprendido, el sabia que unos de sus mejores amigos gaara era un hokage y el quería felicitarlo por haber cumplido su sueño y el hecho de que los akatsuki lo hayan capturado lo hacía enfurecer más.

-Así es, como ustedes son los únicos equipo que queda en la aldea, su misión es rescatarlo de los akatsuki.-dijo tsunade.

-pero tsunade-sama, seria peligroso mandar a naruto a esa misión, si los akatsuki lo ve , lo cazarán.-exclamó shizune muy preocupada por lo que pueda pasar su hermanito.

-lo se shizune, no nos queda otra opción.-dijo un poco molesta tsunade.

-mejor que sea así, eso sería una oportunidad para probar las habilidades de pelea contra unos miembros de los akatsuki.-dijo seriamente el sannin.

-y si es posible, podrían capturar al menos a un miembro vivo, seria perfecto para la interrogacion y de paso saber cuales son sus intenciones.-dijo la mujer senju.

-voy hacer lo que sea para salvar a mi amigo, incluso si eso significa matar a los akatsuki, seria un placer hacerlo.-dijo naruto con una mirada de frialdad sorprendiendo a sakura, sayuri y a kakashi.

-muy bien, ahora equipo 7 su misión es claro, rescatar al kazekage y si es posible capturar a un miembro con vida, es una misión muy difícil, así que suerte.-dijo seriamente la hokage.

-hai. -dijo el equipo 7 con la excepción de naruto que tenia una mirada de frialdad.

Fin del cap 10

Pronto la misión de rescatar a gaara comienza, podrá naruto cumplir su misión, averigüe en el próximo capítulo de "naruto dreemurr mi aventura y determinacion".

 **Omake: nunca vendas chocolate a chara.**

Después que naruto abandonará su apartamento, cerca del lugar estaba konohamaru y su amigo udon, al parecer su otra compañera se fue a vender chocolate a una señora dejando solamente a los 2 para vender sus producto.

-esta seguro konohamaru, el jefe dijo exactamente no vender chocolate a ella.-dijo udon sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

-vamos udon, estoy seguro que nada malo pasará, no es como si ella fuera más fuerte que nosotro.-dijo konohamaru decidido vender esos chocolate y de paso desafiar la orden de su jefe que podría salir mal.

Pronto konohamaru y udon estaba en la puerta del departamento de naruto y al tocar la puerta decidió esperar, ambos escucharon el sonido del paso y la puerta se abrió mostrando una niña de su edad, tenia el pelo castaño corto , rubores en su mejilla , sueter verde con rayas amarilla y una falda marrón y un par de zapatos, esa niña era chara.

-que puedo ayudarles.-pregunto chara muy aburrida

-saludo señorita, no estaría interesado en comprar un poco de chocolateee.-dijo konohamaru de una forma lenta y tentando el chocolate a chara.

-chocolate, acaso usted dijo chocolate.-dijo chara y su mirada fue un ceño fruncido.

-si, con o sin nueces.-digo udon mostrando las dos barra de chocolate de diferentes sabor.

-chocolate, CHOCOLATE!.-grito chara asustando mucho a konohamaru y a udon, los ojos de chara salía líquido negro y su boca también asustando aún más.

-udon corra! .-grito konohamaru corriendo junto a su amigo huyendo de chara

-chocolate. -grito chara mientra tenía un cuchillo de carnicero que saco de la cocina de su hermano.

Mientra chara perseguía a los 2 genin, sans lo observaba todo en el techo del departamento y de la nada aparece asriel.

-no sería mejor detenerla-pregunto asriel.

-nah, me da pereza, además el chico lo hará.-dijo sans bebiendo una botella de ketchup.

-ere demasiado flojo, bueno no puedo decir lo mismo, yo también me voy adiós.-dijo asriel.

-como quiera asri , jeje ese mundo es divertido.-dijo sans observando a chara atrapando a esos 2 y comiendo d todos los chocolates.

 **Fin del Omake.**

 **Gracias por leer mis fics, nos vemos en la próxima semana**

 ***_* bye José whitecrow**


	14. Cap 11 la llegada a suna

***nota del autor:** Hola chicos y chicas, como están, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido a un nuevo capítulo de "Naruto Dreemurr mi aventura y determinación", como siempre, es un placer estar escribiendo al otro lado de la pantalla.

Muchísima gracia por gastar un poco de su valioso tiempo leyendo mis historias.

Ahora mismo el capitulo de hoy estará lleno de acción por parte de Naruto y compañía, peleará contra los akatsuki y rescatar a su mejor amigo gaara.

Bien, ahora mismo voy a responder algunos comentarios, que dejaron en el capítulo anterior.

 **\- Black soul uzumaki:** así es,gaara es unos de sus amigos , seria tonto que naruto guardaría rencor, pronto deidara y sasori se arrepentirás de hacer enojar a naruto.

 **-metalic-dragon-angel:** así es amigo, los akatsuki ya metió la pata por hacer enojar al nuevo dreemurr, enojar a naruto sería un suicidio ja ja pronto va a ver más acción.

 **-Sumoner dante:** gracia amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado la referencia del omake, y por cierto tu deseo será cumplido ya que sans y chara se unirá en ese capítulo, gracia por el review.

 **Cap 11 vamos a salvar a gaara.**

En el despacho la hokage discutía una serie de estrategia con el equipo 7 haciendo impacientar al rubio que tenia mucha prisa para ir a suna, tenia que salvar a su mejor amigo.

-no voy a perder más tiempo, en este momento gaara esta en peligro voy a adelantarme.-gritó el ojiazul que se retiraba del lugar.

-naruto espera, no puedo permitir que vaya sólo y sin ningún tipo de estra...-tsunade no pudo terminar de decir, ya que el ojiazul lo había ignorado y salio por la puerta dejando a todo sorprendido por la enorme falta de respeto que mostró naruto.

-juro que ese niño me dará un dolor de cabeza por eso.-dijo tsunade masajeando la sien.

-iré yo mismo a detener a ese mocoso ante que deje la aldea.-dijo jiraiya saliendo por la ventana.

-si nos disculpa hokage-sama, el equipo 7 nos retiraremos para alcanzar a naruto para ir a suna.-habló kakashi que se retiró de la oficina junto a sakura y sayuri, una vez que el equipo 7 se retiró, la líder suspiró de forma cansada para sentarse en su silla.

-espero haber tomado la decisión correcta de mandar a naruto a esa misión.-mencionó la rubia senju preocupado por el chico que lo vio como su hijo.

Mientra tanto en la entrada principal del konoha, naruto avanzaba a toda prisa a la entrada para buscar a su amigo que estaba en peligro.

-"resiste gaara, voy en camino a ayudarte.-pensó el rubio que estaba a casi un metro de la entrada, pero aparece jiraiya que tenia una mirada sería.

-a donde crees que vas,debería esperar al resto del equipo de hatake ante de irte.-dijo seriamente el sannin impidiendo que el rubio salga sólo por la aldea.

-no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, hazte a un lado para que yo vaya a rescatar a mi amigo.-dijo enojado el rubio ignorando al sannin pasando sobre el, solo para que el sannin le agarre su hombro.

-será mejor que te calme mocoso, te está dejando llevarte por la irá, si sigue así solo conseguirá que te maten.-dijo seriamente el sannin mirando a su ahijado.

-tch ..-naruto tubo que apretar los dientes por frustración.

-sólo calmate y respira naruto.-dijo el peliblanco.

-estoy calmado!, ahora quítate de mi camino.-exclamó enojado el rubio mientra los azules de sus ojos son rojos profundo por la influencia de real knife.

-no lo haré mocoso, te está volviendo cada vez mas agresivo, si sigue así lastimarás a alguien.-sentenció el sannin al ver a su alumno furioso.

-no me importa lo que diga, si no te quita de ahí, lo haré a la fuerza.-dijo el rubio sacando su cuchillo Yoru y creando 5 lanzas arriba del nuevo dreemurr.

-(suspiró..) enserio te deja llevar fácilmente por tu irá, solo lastimarás a tus seres queridos.-dijo el sannin que apuntaba a cierta persona que estaba detrás de su alumno.

el rubio se volteo adonde señala el sannin, solo para encontrarse con chara que tenia una mirada de miedo y lágrima al ver a su hermano de esta forma que desactivo sus lanzas y guardó su cuchillo yoru.

-...chara.-murmuró naruto al ver a su hermanita que estaba llorando, toda su ira se había ido, sus ojos rojos volvieron a la normalidad.

-por favor hermano..no te enoje, no quiero que te convierte en lo que me había convertido ante de yo terminará en el cuchillo real.-dijo chara que abrazó a su hermano, no quería que su hermano hiciera el mismo error que ella había hecho en el pasado.

-no chara, perdóname por haber sido un tonto.-dijo naruto abrazando a su hermana, se sentía como un idiota al hacerla llorar, tenia que empezar a controlarse mejor para evitar ese tipo de situación.

Jiraiya sonrió al ver a su alumno calmar su ira, tenia que agradecer a chara, si no fuera por ella, el mocoso se habría ido por el camino de mal en un futuro, temía lo que pasaría si eso pasará.

-bueno naruto, ya que te calmaste, quiero que te vaya a prepararte para la misión, el resto del equipo 7 te esperara en la entrada de la aldea.

-esta bien, volveré en un rato, no me tardo, vamos chara.-dijo naruto un poco cansado retirándose con chara siguiéndolo.

Mientra en un apartamento, sans estaba viendo la tele mientra que asriel estaba en la cocina leyendo el libro acerca de jinchurikis.

\- humanos que usas poderes de esas criaturas, suena casi similar al que mi padre uso contra chara.-murmuró asriel recordando el final de la ruta genocidio fallida.

\- humanos codicioso, el precio que tiene que pagar por ese poder es ser temido, odiado y convertido en armas de guerra, no es de extrañar que el rubio odia mucho a la aldea.-pensó asriel mientra estaba enojado por las costumbres que tiene la aldea, era bastante malo que ahora use a los niños para convertirlo en asesinos que solo viven para proteger al pueblo.

-(*suspiro) no importa cuantos años pase, los humanos nunca cambia, al menos el rubio es el único que entiende.-dijo asriel, tenia que darle las gracias, si ese chico no hubiera aparecido, tal ves las cosas sería diferente, gracia a el , podría pasar mas tiempo con chara y enmendar sus pecados que había hecho hace mucho.

En la sala del comedor, la puerta de la entrada se abre , revelando a naruto y a chara, tenia que prepararse para ir a suna, tenia que preparar todo.

-chara, quiero que te quede con sans y con asriel, no estaré mucho en la aldea, tal ves vuelva en una semana, así que no cause problema, queda claro? .-dijo naruto preparando sus provisiones, kunais, etiquetas explosivas y ración de alimento.

-pero hermano, que hay de los akatsuki, creí que habíamos hablado que de yo lucharía a tu lado.-dijo chara negándose a quedarse en la aldea.

-(suspiro)..se que habíamos hablado de eso, pero pienso que fue muy rápido que ahora tu luchará contra ellos, no quiero que nada malo te pasé.-dijo naruto acariciando la cabeza de chara que hacía puchero.

-pero al menos déjame ayudarte, seria una inútil, si no hiciera nada, por favor prometo no molestarte.-rogó chara con una mirada de cachorro haciendo que naruto suspiraba un poco molesto por tener que lidiar con la terca de su hermanita.

-y yo que pensaba que fui el único terco cuando era niño, gracias a dios que ya no soy el mismo niño tonto energético. -pensaba naruto recordando su tiempo con el ex equipo 7.

-(suspiro)..bien , irás conmigo, pero mantén bien en guardia, nunca se sabe lo que los akatsuki tenga planeado entre mano.-dijo naruto seriamente preocupado por su hermana.

-gracia hermano te juro que no te arrepentirá, espera te doy la mitad de tu alma.-dijo chara levantando su mano para manifiesta la mitad del alma de naruto.

-bien, si algo me pasa, te dejare que tenga el control de mi cuerpo.-dijo naruto agarrando su media alma.

Cuando naruto tocó su media alma, el resultado fue que naruto y chara comenzaron a brillar, una vez que brillo desapareció, naruto seguía sin cambio excepto que ahora un chara en forma fantasmal que estaba sobre naruto.

-ja ja quiero saber como es la aldea de la arena.-dijo chara emocionada flotando sobre su hermano adoptivo.

-si chara, e visto como es la aldea, de seguro te encantará.-dijo naruto que estaba terminando de empacar, pronto naruto salió de su cuarto con chara siguiendo, pronto se toparon con sans.

-hey chico, te vas algún lado por lo que veo.-dijo el peliblanco al ver la mochila en la espalda de naruto y siente que tiene su alma completa.

-si sans, mi amigo esta en problema, tengo que ir a suna a salvarlo.-dijo naruto seriamente, consiguiendo que sans se poniera serio.

-bueno, iré contigo, ya que siento a chara dentro de ti, además quiero ver como son la aldea que reside su amigo.-dijo sans, quería ayudar a su amigo, sans nunca perdonaría a sí mismo si algo le llegará sucederlo.

-esta bien, mientra más gentes, mejor.-dijo naruto felizmente, con chara y sans, había posibilidades de que la misión fuera un existo.

-Que pasa con asriel.-pregunto chara a su hermano.

-asriel viene con nosotro.-pregunto naruto a su hermano adoptivo.

-me gustaría ir, pero tengo cosas que hacer, lo siento.-dijo asriel con una mirada disculpa, tanto sans, naruto y chara se deprimió un poco,pero lo entendió.

-entiendo asriel, volveremos para celebrar, cuídate.-dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa .

-no hay de que rubio, solo cuida a chara, confío que la cuide.-dijo asriel con una mirada sería, naruto asintió la cabeza y luego miro a sans.

-bien, vamos, iremos a Suna.-dijo naruto decidido, dispuesto a salvar a su amigo.

Mientra tanto en la entrada a la aldea, el equipo 7 estaba esperando a su ex compañero para partir a suna.

-donde estará, espero que no tarde.-dijo sayuri revisando su chokuto.

-se que volverá, naruto debe estar preparando algo importante.-dijo kakashi leyendo su preciado libro naranja.

-me sorprende que naruto allá ignorado completamente a la hokage-sama, se que naruto no respeta mucho a una autoridad, pero eso fue inesperado.-dijo sakura preparando su equipo médico en caso que sus compañeros saliera lastimado.

-no puedo culparlo, nunca tubo una buena infancia, gaara-sama fue considerado su mejor amigo, ya que ambos comparte el mismo dolor y la carga de ser jinchuriki.-dijo kakashi recordando como actuaba naruto cuando había llegado a la aldea.

De repente el ambiente fue deprimente, sabía que su amigo era un jinchuriki, tanto las 2 se sentía culpable por haber causado más dolor a su amigo, sakura se sentía como basura recordando como insultaba y golpeaba a cada rato a su amigo, lo mismo con sayuri, siempre insultando y presumiendo su poder sobre el, para echar sal a la herida, había comenzando a tener sentimiento por su amigo, después de haber salvado a ella mucha veces, pero ella lo había atravesado 2 veces cerca del corazón con el chidori, sayuri se sentía culpable y quería arreglar las cosas con su compañero, pero no podía , su compañero había cambiado mucho.

Tenía un actitud muy peligroso, se comporta de la manera cruel con cualquiera incluso con sakura, pero de alguna manera naruto se llevaba bien con esas personas que apareció en la prueba de la campana.

Quería saber quien eras persona, había mucha enigma en cada uno de ellos, el de la sudadera azul, tenia actitud de comediante y un aura que imitaba a los del clan nara, el otro rubio, era frío y inteligente , su comportamiento era de la realeza, por último era esa niña, el hecho de que ella era la hermana de su ex compañero, se sentía celosa lo cerca que era esa chica y naruto, pero había un aura muy peligroso,se sentía llena de maldad, tenia que tener cuidado con ella.

-perdón por la demora, me tenia que prepararme para la misión.-dijo naruto seriamente con sans a su lado.

-espera naruto, no puede ir un civil en la misión.-dijo sakura viendo a sans.

-que te importa sakura, si mal no recuerdo hatake lo hizo líder de ese equipo, así que tu no tiene la autoridad, para decirme que hacer.-dijo naruto fríamente haciendo callar a sakura.

-vamos chicos no quiero pelea entre compañero, nuestra misión es mas importante, no debemos bajar nuestra guardia.-dijo kakashi como la voz de la razón haciendo que naruto ignorára a sakura.

-esta bien.-dijo naruto con la mirada en blanco.

-además quien es tu amigo , naruto?.-pregunto kakashi con una sonrisa.

-el es sans, es mi mejor amigo, los conocí durante mi tiempo en viaje de entrenamiento.-dijo naruto presentando a su amigo.

-saludo je soy sans.-saludo sans dando la mano a kakashi.

-el placer es mio sans-san.-dijo kakashi tomando su mano como señal de saludo.

Pero al hacerlo, se escuchó un sonido similar a un pedo, todos estaba en silencio, nadie hablaba, naruto trataba de aguantarse de no reír, pero fallaba, chara que estaba en su forma fantasma también se reía.

-eh?.-dijo kakashi confundido lo que paso.

-je je caíste amigo je je la broma del cojin pedo pegado en la mano, je je un clásico.-dijo sans mostrando al resto un pequeño globo pegado en su mano.

-jajaja sans, ere muy gracioso, enséñame como hacerlo.-se rió el nuevo dreemurr tratando de respirar de tanto reír.

-je je por supuesto chico, con gusto ese chico malo te enseñará como hacer buenas bromas.-dijo sans muy alegre.

-no se que paso, pero debemos darnos deprisa.-dijo kakashi un poco humillado por la broma.

-por cierto naruto, es seguro llevar a su amigo a esa misión, puede resultar peligroso.-dijo kakashi con preocupación.

-descuida hatake-sensei, sans sabe cuidarse bien, es el fuerte y rápido.-dijo naruto confiado en que sans pueda salir de cualquier lío.

-bueno, parece que ya no habrá complicaciones en la misiones, así que vamos.-dijo kakashi y todos el equipo 7 desaparecieron dejando atrás a sans que sonreía.

-jeje, supongo que usare mi pequeño trasporte personal.-dijo sans haciendo que su ojo derecho brille.

Mientra tantos, a medida que el equipo 7, se alejaba de la aldea saltando entre los árboles, en rumbo hacia la aldea suna, naruto iba adelante del grupo con kakashi sayuri y sakura al ultimo.

Tanto kakashi como sakura y sayuri se había dando cuenta que faltaba otro integrante, sans se había quedado muy atrás.

-naruto, parece que su amigo sans se quedo muy atrás de nosotros.-habló kakashi viendo que sans no venía siguiéndolo.

-se equivoca hatake-sensei, sans nos ha seguido el paso todo el tiempo.-dijo naruto seriamente sin quitar la mirada del camino.

El equipo 7 no comprendía lo que quería decir que sans lo había seguído pero notaron una sombra que cernía sobre ellos, pronto ellos levantaron la mirada y se sorprendió lo que vieron, era sans parado con las manos en el bolsillo, sobre un cráneo de dragón que volaba sobre el bosque a la misma velocidad que iba el equipo 7.

-que como.-exclamó sakura sorprendida.

-buena forma de usar un gaster blaster, comediante.-dijo chara en la mente de naruto.

-increíble, nunca vi esa clase de jutsu, acaso es un kekke genkai.-dijo kakashi con curiosidad, mientra sayuri estaba sorprendida lo que vio.

-no hatake-sensei, las habilidades de sans son únicos, seria útil contra los akatsuki.-dijo naruto seriamente.

-ya veo, estamos a un paso llegar a la frontera que llevará al pais del viento.-dijo kakashi acelerando el paso.

Durante más de una hora, el equipo 7 había cruzado la frontera que llegaría a la tierra del viento, mientra seguía avanzando, naruto y su amigo sans seguían adelante del grupo, hasta encontrarse con temari que iba en camino a suna sin saber que paso con su hermano.

-temari-san.-grito sakura haciendo que temari volteé para ver al equipo 7 que aterrizó frente de ella.

-chicos, es bueno verlos, porque están apresurado.-pregunto temari con sorpresa.

-bueno verás es algo complicado temari-san.-dijo kakashi tratando de encontrar una manera de explicar.

 **Mientra tanto en suna.**

-como se encuentra kankuro.-habló una voz con pizca de preocupación.

-baki-sama, kankuro-sama no podrá aguantar mucho, no hemos podido encontrar la cura para veneno, lo sentimos.-dijo un médico suna-nin haciendo que baki apretara los dientes de frustración.

-maldición, primero nuestro hazekage esta secuestrado y ahora kankuro fue envenenado, demonio.-pensó baki enojado por el reciente acostencimiento.

-baki-sama, un mensaje que vino de la aldea de la hoja, la ayuda va en camino.-dijo un suna-nin.

-bien, solo espero que pueda salvar a kazekage-sama.-dijo baki mirando a kankuro que lucha por su vida.

 **Mientra con el equipo 7 , con sans y temari.**

-ya veo, conque eso paso, debí ser mas atenta, mi hermano esta en peligro.-dijo temari muy preocupada después de escuchar lo que había dijo kakashi.

-sólo falta poco para llegar a la aldea, si seguimos a ese rumbo , no tardaremos en llegar a suna.-dijo kakashi saltando entre los árboles.

-me temo que eso seria un problema, rumbo a ese camino esta una fuerte tormenta de arena, si vamos por ahí, nos perdería en el camino.-mencionó temari con frustración.

-eso es malo, a este paso no llegaremos a suna ante de anochecer.-se quejo kakashi.

-demonio, no pienso esperar mas por esa estúpida tormenta de arena, me adelantare , vamos sans, lo siento pero mi amigo esta en peligro.-dijo naruto con una voz impaciente.

\- ok chico, vamos.-dijo sans creando un gaster blaster más grande, sans lo sujeta por los cuerno del cráneo mientra que naruto salta hacia sans.

-espera naruto aún no..-no pudo terminar de hablar kakashi ya que tanto sans y naruto desapareció en un flash de velocidad volando por el bosque.

-lo que me faltaba.-suspiro kakashi mientra se masajeaba la sienes.

 **En la entrada principal de suna**.

-hey shiro mira ahí, puedo ver algo.-decía un jounin que estaba de guardia.

-si toshi, puedo verlo, se esta acercandose.-dijo el otro jounin mientra se preparaba para una posible pelea.

Pero de repente el objeto volador había llegado cerca de la entrada y desapareció dejando a dos persona que aterrizaron en la entrada ( 3 persona, porque chara esta en su forma fantasma).

-llegamos chico, parece que ellos esta tenso.-dijo el peliblanco al ver que estaba rodeado de ninjas de suna.

-me imaginaba, ellos creen que somos el enemigo.-dijo naruto con una mirada de frialdad.

-alto ahí , indentificate o responderemos a la fuerza si es necesario.-ordenó el jounin con autoridad.

-sans y yo somos miembros de equipo de rescate que venimos desde konoha.-dijo naruto sacando su cinta ninja de su bolsillo.

Los ninjas al ver la cinta ninja bajaron la guardia.

-gracia a dios , pensé que era unos de los akatsuki.-dijo un chunnin.

-bien, no tengo tiempo para eso, llévame con su líder.-dijo naruto con mucha seriedad.

 **Mientra con baki.**

-resista kankuro,no puede rendirte.-dijo baki alentando a kankuro.

-baki-sama, llegaron 2 miembros del equipo de rescate de konoha.-dijo el líder que acompañaba a naruto y a sans.

-sólo 2, tiene que estar bromeando.-dijo baki un poco molesto por lo que vio.

-en realidad otro 3 y temari ya vienen en camino, tuve que ir yo con sans para salvar a gaara.-dijo naruto encarandose al antiguo sensei de su amigo.

-ya te recuerdo, ere ese niño que una vi en los exámenes chunnin, naruto uzumaki.-dijo baki con una mirada analizadora.

-mi nombre es naruto dreemurr ahora, que sabe de gaara.-pregunto naruto.

-no mucho, pero 1 miembro de akatsuki atacó a la aldea atrayendo al kazekage, a pesar de todo, fue vencido por ese ninja, ese ninja se especializa en bombas de arcillas.-dijo baki recordando la pelea de su kage contra deidara.

-ya veo, no otro miembro involucrado.-pregunto naruto seriamente.

-si hubo 1 al parecer, kankuro-sama fue en busca de esos akatsuki, mis exploradores lo encontraron inconsciente con sus títeres destruidos, hace poco lo diagnosticaron de envenenamiento, hasta ahora no pudo encontrar la forma de neutralizar el veneno de su sistema.-dijo baki mientra se masajea la sienes.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, no esperaba eso.

-Kankuro esta , no puedo creerlo.-dijo naruto apretando los dientes por la frustración, primero su amigo fue secuestrado y ahora kankuro esta por morir, se sentía llena de rabia.

-no hay nada que pueda hacer.-dijo naruto esperando una forma de salvar a kankuro.

-me temo que no , solo existe una persona con el conocimiento médico más avanzado, es la hokage de su aldea, tsunade senju.-dijo baki mirando a Kankuro que sudaba.

-sólo hay una persona que puede salvarlo.-dijo naruto sabiendo quien puede salvar a kankuro del veneno mortal.

-quien.-dijo baki esperanzado.

-mi ex compañera es aprendiz de tsunade senju, esta con el resto del equipo de rescate.-dijo naruto haciendo que baki suspiro de alivio.

-pero la tormenta lo interfiere, sans puede trasportar al resto del equipo aquí.-dijo naruto sabiendo de la capacidad de su amigo.

-por supuesto chico, no me tardo.-dijo sans mientra que su ojo derecho brille de color azul y se desaparece en un destello de flama azul sorprendiendo a todos en el cuarto.

-pero que...-se sorprendió baki.

 **Mientra con el resto del equipo 7 y temari.**

El equipo de rescate y temari se encontraba acampando , ya que se hacía de noche, ellos se encontraba muy cansado para seguir adelante.

-no puedo creer que naruto y su amigo, nos allá, en que estaba pensando, los akatsuki podría atacar en cualquier momento.-dijo sakura un poco molesta por lo que paso.

-pero hay que admitir que ese sans tiene habilidades único, no es de extrañar que naruto confíe mucho en el.-dijo temari recordando como sans invocaba un gaster blaster.

-si, me da curiosidad, ésas vestimenta es algo que nunca hemos visto en ningún pueblo.-dijo kakashi mirando su libro naranja.

ellos estaban tan ocupado que de repente aparece sans sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo que todos estén en guardia.

-pero que.-exclamó temario ver a sans.

-como, pensé que estaba con naruto.-pregunto sakura muy sorprendida.

-jeje no tengo tiempo para explicar, así que todos prepárense porque será un viaje muy turbulento.-dijo sans mientra que sus ojo derecho brille de azul.

Todo el equipo 7 y temari no tuvieron tiempo de preguntar ya que todos ellos y sans desapareciera en un destello de flama azul.

 **Mientra en suna**

Todo el equipo 7 y termari aparece cerca de la habitación del hospital de suna, ellos están un poco mareado y estaba sorprendido que había llegado a suna, sans se encontraba un poco cansado.

De repente aparece naruto y baki y una señora de edad.

-temari, bienvenido a suna, me temo que tenemos malas noticia.-dijo baki seriamente.

-esa técnica era como el hiraishin de minato-sensei.-pensó kakashi al ver una técnica de espacio y tiempo.

-bienvenido a suna, tenemos un gran problema sakura, kankuro esta envenenado necesito que lo sane eres la única que lo puede salvarlo.-dijo naruto con la mirada sería sorprendiendo a todos.

Una noche dura en la aldea de la arena ahora que el equipo 7 esta en suna, podrá naruto y el resto salvar a kankuro y gaara, averigüe en el próximo capítulo de Naruto dreemurr.

 **Final del cap11**

 **Nota del autor** : Hola chicos y chicas, debo pedir disculpa que me demore en hacer el capitulo ya que me encontraba de viaje, así que ahora regresé y haré más capítulo a partir de ahora.

Así que bye bye amigos.


	15. Chapter 12 problemas en el equipo 7

Nota del autor: Hola chicos y chicas, soy José , bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, bienvenido a un nuevo de naruto dreemurr, como siempre muchísima gracia por estar al otro lado de la pantalla y la verdad espera que pasemos un bueno rato aquí con ese capítulo.

Finalmente naruto y compañía esta aun paso por enfrentar a los akatsuki, podrán salir victorioso.

Bien responderé a los comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior.

-Sumoner dante: me alegro que te haya gustado la parte del capitulo de la broma de sans, en los próximos capítulo habrás más bromas de eso , así que tu que me recordaría para las bromas de sans o los juegos de palabras.

-Black soul uzumaki:si amigo Black será a su debido tiempo, no sólo itachi se enfrentará al comediante sans si no también naruto y sayuri je je je en el próximo capítulo habrá mucha acción.

-metal dragón ángel: bien si sans se enfrenta con itachi pero seria muy largo la pelea como las ilusiones que engañas a la muerte, pero itachi tendrá que preocuparse con sayuri.

Bien sin mas demora comienza el capitulo

 **Cap 12 discusiones con el equipo 7**

 **Suna**

Naruto junto con sans y el resto del equipo estaba afuera esperando que sakura pudiera salvar a kankuro, el resto estaba sorprendido de que como había llegado muy rápido a Suna, con lo que sabía no existía técnicas de espacio y tiempo con la excepción de hiraishin del 4 hokage.

En ese preciso momento sale sakura del cuarto y parecía cansada ya que se notaba el sudor en su frente, tanto temari como baki esperaba respuesta de la pelirosa.

-tengo buena noticia .-dijo sakura que estaba sonriendo .-logre salvar a kankuro, me las arregles para sacar todo el veneno de su sistema me tomo un tiempo saber donde sacar la mayor cantidad de veneno de su cuerpo.-terminó de explicar sakura consiguiendo que temari y baki suspire de alivio.

-gracia a dios, gracia sakura.-agradeció temari por salvar a su hermano.

-descuida temari-san, hice lo mejor que pude.-dijo la alumna de la godaime con orgullo de sus habilidades.

-era de esperar siendo alumna de la mejor médico del mundo .-dijo baki con una mirada que mostraba respeto.

-no mentire, en verdad no perdiste tiempo , mejoraste mucho.- dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa sorprendiendo a sakura.

-de verdad .-pregunto sakura esperanzada.

-mejoraste, pero no espere un abrazo de mi parte.-dijo naruto que cambio su pequeña sonrisa a su siempre ceño fruncido deprimiendo un poco a sakura.

-no cree que fuiste un poco rudo chico. -preguntó sans que estaba leyendo su revista sobre juegos de palabras.

-nop sans, fui un poco blando , tal vez debería ser cruel no lo cree.-preguntó el nuevo dreemurr cruzando de brazo .

-(suspiro...) mejor no pregunto.-dijo sans que comenzó a leer su revista.

-bueno dejando a un lado , tenemos que encontrar a los akatsuki con lo que sabemos hasta ahora es que dos miembros esta detrás del atentado de suna. -dijo kakashi seriamente ya que no debería tomar a la ligera con los akatsuki.

-sólo 2 miembros, al menos debemos capturar a uno con vida para la interrogación.-dijo sayuri pero en su mente pensaba en interrogar a ese miembro para saber sobre su hermano itachi.

Hacia 2 años que sayuri había superado la muerte de su clan y dejar la venganza atrás después de leer la carta que dejó su madre , al principio quería vengar de konoha pero después de leer la carta había entendido porque, si los uchiha había ganado el golpe de estado , las demás aldeas atacaría a konoha en su estado débil causando más muerte , su hermano había sacrificado todo para que ella sobreviviera, sayuri sólo quería encontrar a su hermano y traerlo a la aldea para ser una familia, itachi era la única familia que quedaba.

-me pregunto que harán ahora? .-pregunto chara emocionada por ir contra los akatsuki, hacia mucho que no había tenido mucha diversión desde que se enfrentó a su hermano adoptivo.

\- ten paciencia chara, con el tiempo tendrá tu diversión.-dijo naruto mentalmente con la mirada que carece de emociones.

-bien ahora tenemos que idear un plan , baki-san dijo que lograron identificar a los 2 miembros de los akatsuki, el que capturó a gaara-sama fue deidara un ninja renegado de iwagakure y el que envenenó a kankuro fue akasuna no sasori un exninja de suna, es un experto en marioneta.-dijo kakashi sacando un pequeño libro que contiene información de ninjas renegados famosos.

-nuestro plan es seguir el rastro con mi invocación de pakkun.- kakashi no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una anciana hizo un drop kick en la cabeza de kakashi desprevenido sorprendiendo a todos incluso a baki y temari.

\- jajaja bajaste la guardia colmillo blanco.-dijo la anciana con una mirada arrogante mirando a kakashi estaba noqueado en suelo con el trasero arriba y humo en su cabeza consiguiendo diferente reacciones de todas el presente.

-(vergonzoso).-pensó sakura al ver como su sensei caía de forma tan humillante.

\- (sensei idiota).-dijo sayuri tapando su cara con su mano en señal de vergüenza que mostró kakashi.

-decepcionante...-dijo naruto fríamente al ver a kakashi caer tan fácilmente por una anciana, y se supone que era un ninja de élite.

\- ja ja ja que gracioso ese viejo ja ja.-se ríe chara al ver lo gracioso que era la pelea.

\- y se supone que era un ninja clase s, estamos perdido.-dijo baki tristemente al ver a kakashi siendo vencido.

-que raro fue tan fácil como crei, después de todos esos años finalmente pude vengar la muerte de mi hijo.-dijo la anciana con mucha alegría, pero esa alegría duro poco por las palabra que salía de la boca de kakashi.

-...en realidad soy su hijo...mi padre murió hace mucho...-dijo kakashi al final perder la conciencia haciendo que la anciana cae de rodilla murmurando maldiciones.

-no puede ser...MALDICIÓN! !.-exclamó la anciana maldiciendo su mala suerte.

Todo el mundo observaba esa escena dramática con caras de wtf, mientra que chara que tiene en sus manos una barra de chocolate pregunto.

-soy yo o esa vieja se volvío más senil.-pregunto chara a su hermano.

-si chara...la edad le hizo senil...-dijo naruto a su hermana que estaba flotando como fantasma.

 **Media hora después**

-bien jeje quiero disculparme para haberte golpeado kakashi-san.-disculpo la anciana a kakashi que tenia un chichon en su cabeza.

-no descuida, solamente te confundiste con mi padre. -dijo kakashi con una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

-a todos eso, quien eres de todo modo, para ser una anciana de edad fuiste capaz de noquear a kakashi con un solo golpe.-pregunto naruto con una voz monotoma.

-bueno , mi nombre es chiyo y soy un ninja retirado de suna.-dijo la anciana chiyo con una mirada de arrogancia.

-bien eso responde a mi pregunta.-dijo naruto que se retiró del grupo para ir con sans.

-chiyo-sama que hace aquí. -pregunto temari.

-no es obvio estoy para ayudar a rescatar a gaara sama.-dijo chiyo sorprendiendo a todos.

-espera , no estará hablando en serio chiyo-sama. -dijo baki.

-lo hago, es lo menos que puedo hacer por salvar a kankuro y también para intentar a salvar a nuestro kazekage, además unos de los miembros de esa organización tiene la habilidades con las marionetas. -dijo la anciana chiyo pensado en su nieto.

-bien , por ahora iremos a donde kankuro lucho contra ese ninja, si tenemos suerte pakun podrá rastrear su olor. -dijo kakashi.

-no será necesario, mis exploradores lograron sacar las piezas destruidas de las marionetas de kankuro, al parecer logró arrancar un pedazo de tela de su manto, espero que con eso servirá.-dijo baki ordenando a sus ninjas a traer las piezas de marionetas.

-ya veo a pesar de todo, lograron sacar un pedazo de ese manto, sin duda era de esperar de un ninja titiritero.-elogio kakashi sobre la astucia de kankuro y luego comenzó a hacer sellos de mano para luego colocar en el suelo.

-¡ **Kuchiyose no jutsu!** .-exclamó para invocar a los perros ninjas.

\- los 8 perros ninjas a llegado. - dijo el pequeño pakkun que estaba en la cabeza de un gran bulldog negro.

-perros!.-exclamó chara al ver a esos perros.

-pakkun me alegro volver a verte. -dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a esos perros hace 3 años.

-oh pero si no es el mocoso, tanto tiempo. -dijo el perro con una mirada de alegría.

-veo que no cambiaste mucho, sigue igual después de esos 3 años.-dijo el dreemurr al ver a pakkun sin cambio en su apariencia.

-lo mismo debo decir, sigue igual , recuerdo cuando era un mocoso bocasa que peleo contra un biju.-dijo pakkun recordando la pelea de naruto y ichibi.

el rubio lo le agrado el comentario sobre sigue igual , tenia en su frente una pequeña vena que palpitaba.

-ah aliento de perro, por si no te a dado cuenta crecí mucho.-dijo el rubio peligrosamente, odiaba cuando le hacía recordar su pasado.

\- chicos concéntrese, necesitaremos de su ayuda pakkun. -dijo kakashi dando al perro el pedazo de tela para que el olfate.

-averigüe donde se encuentra.-ordenó kakashi seriamente.

Después los perros dejaron el lugar quedando sólo pakkun.

-entendido, los avisaremos lo más rápidos que podamos. -dijo el perro ante de desaparecer.

-bien, por el momento debemos descansar y recuperar energía eh naruto a dónde te vas.-pregunto kakashi al ver a su alumno retirarse.

\- no es obvio? , seguiré a ese perro para poder encontrar a gaara.-dijo molesto el ojiazul dispuesto a dejar el lugar.

-espera, seria recomendable para todos que descansaramos y planear una estrategia, apena llegamos a suna gracias a su amigo, pero gastamos energía en el camino. -dijo kakashi tratando de hacer entrar en razón al nuevo dreemurr.

-tch..solo perderemos tiempo sin hacer nada, lo mejor seria que yo fuera a buscarlo y ustedes se quede aquí si quiere descansar.-dijo el rubio dispuesto a salvar a tu amigo.

\- espero naruto, sabemos que ere fuerte pero esta subestimado a los akatsuki, no cree que esta actuando arrogante.-dijo sayuri con una mirada sería haciendo que naruto se enojara.

-yo no pedí tu opinión, mientras mas hablamos, gaara puede estar en peligro.-dijo fríamente el rubio que se encaraba a la pelinegra.

-naruto, sayuri tiene razón , deberíamos descansar, planearemos una forma de rescatar a gaara como un equipo.-dijo sakura tratando de aliviar la situación.

-jaja cuando fuimos un equipo una vez, me da gracia que ustedes no recuerde toda esa mierda hace 3 años, tu sólo vivía para la venganza y tu sakura era tan inútil que la traidora y yo tengamos que salvarte el pellejo muchas veces.-dijo naruto lastimando a un mas a sakura y a sayuri.

-el anciano fue un estúpido en meterme en un equipo con ustedes, hubiera sido mejor que me metiera en el equipo de hinata o de shikamaru, al menos ellos fueron buenos amigo conmigo.-dijo el rubio lastimando a un mas al equipo 7, kakashi tuvo que parar ante que las cosas saliera del control.

-(suspiro...) naruto sabemos que nunca fuimos un buen equipo, sakura enserio estaba arrepentida y lo mismo con sayuri, solo queremos arreglar esos lazos rotos y unirlo para ser un buen equipo.-hablo kakashi haciendo que todos escuche, pero naruto se enfureció a un mas.

-ja ja ja que curioso, desde cuando actúa como un verdadero sensei cuando en realidad nunca lo fuiste para mi.-dijo naruto fríamente sorprendiendo a todos.

Kakashi estaba dolido y impactado por esas palabras que venía de su alumno.

-..que no eh sido un buen sensei.-pregunto kakashi.-pero te enseñe...-sólo para que naruto lo interrumpiera a grito.

-que me enseñaste, solo trepar árboles, nada mas, nunca me enseñaste otra cosa que eso.-el grito de naruto hizo que todo el mundo este en silencio.-siempre te pedí que me enseñará algo o que me ayudara con mi entrenamiento, pero siempre me deja a un lado sólo para enseñar a esa traidora.-grito naruto mientra que sayuri sólo tuvo que desviar la mirada , kakashi se había recordando nunca había enseñado a naruto otra cosa y se había arrepentido.

-acaso te tengo que recordar cuando te pedí tu ayuda para el final de los exámenes chunnin, te negaste y te fuiste a entrenar con ella dejándome a mi suerte, al menos ero-sennin fue mejor maestro que tu.-grito con irá el rubio mientras su ojos estaba rojo para la sorpresa de todos.

\- se que no fui un buen maestro para ti, admito frente a todos, por eso quiero remediar mi error y ayudarte en un entrenamiento donde pueda explotar todo tu potencial.- explicó kakashi mientra el ambiente se volvía tenso.

-ni siquiera te molestaste en saber algo de mi para entrenar, ni siquiera sabe que elemento tengo eh "sensei".-se burló el rubio enojado.

\- tiene razón, no merezco llamarme sensei al haberte hecho tanto daño, eh roto mi regla, sin duda soy una escoria.-dijo muy triste kakashi al recordar todos sus errores.

-obvio que si,porque lo único que a hecho en tu maldita vida es hacer más errores, fallaste como sensei al darle favoritismo a ella y dejar a nosotro como estorbo.-dijo el rubio señalando a sí mismo a sakura.

Justo cuando iba a decir más , sans puso su mano en el hombro haciendo que el rubio mirará a su amigo que tenia una mirada sería.

-chico no me gusta meterme en tus asunto, pero es hora que te calme, se que tu no ere así.-dijo sans haciendo que naruto se respiraba para contener su enojo y calmarse.

Pronto su ojos rojos volvió a la normalidad y miró a sans y le dio una mirada de agradecimiento.

-mejor iré a buscar un poco de aire fresco nos vemos.-dijo el rubio dejando el cuarto con sans siguiéndolo, el equipo 7 y el resto estaba el silencio, los de suna estaba sorprendido por el cambio que tenia el rubio, nunca hubiera imaginado que eso pasaría.

Mientra afuera estaba naruto mirando la luna , estaba enojado con el equipo 7, aun después de todo , lo sigue subestimado.

-chico, en serio debería calmarte, lo que paso adentro no era usted, parecía diferente.-el que hablo fue sans que tenia una mirada sería.

-si naruto, el comediante tiene razón, su alma parece diferente cuando reaccionaste de forma agresiva, por favor no me gusta decirlo pero debe descansar a un que sea un poco hermano.-rogó chara en su mente.

-esta bien, tal vez necesito descansar, y lo siento chicos.-se lamento naruto a sans y a su hermana.

-no hay de que chico, siempre estoy para ayudar.-dijo el sonriente peliblanco.

-si , tiene razón.- dijo el rubio que iba al cuarto de un hotel con sans siguiendo, mañana iba a rescatar a su amigo como sea posible.

 **Mientra en un universo desconocido. ( fortissimo)**

Vemos a un naruto que estaba muy herido, ese naruto vestía de de remera blanca con chaqueta gris abierta y un pantalón negro y su mano izquierda era un guante sin dedo, mientra que su manos derecha era un guantelete de blanquecino que liberaba energía eléctrica, al parecer se encontraba muy herido, tenia heridas en todo su cuerpo.

Ese era naruto sumeragi hijo adoptivo de Ryuichi sumeragi, al parece iba a tener una cita con su novia tobiichi origami pero de la nada aparece un sujeto que parecía mucho a el , el sujeto no dijo nada pero había atacado con sus lanzas de energía carmesí y invocaba cabezas de dragones que disparaba lazeres.

Al parece su enemigo estaba enfrente.

-ere un enemigo muy fuerte, no se porque te parece mucho a mi pero no me importa, te derrotare.-dijo el rubio cubriéndose su cuerpo de electricidad se movió a la velocidad de la luz.

-¡ **Modo turbulencia!** .-de un movimiento zigzag el rubio le golpeó a su oponente con su brazo blindado con una tremenda fuerza que lo mando a su enemigo a volar por el aire.

-bien ahora termina aquí.-sentenció el rubio que comenzó a llenarse de energía mágica y cubrió toda la electricidad en su brazo derecho , iba usar su técnica suprema mata dioses.

Justo en ese momento el enemigo cae al suelo y se iba a levantar pero el rubio exclamó su técnica.

\- toma eso - **Mjolnir:FullAccess** ".-exclamó el rubio que se lanzó hacia su enemigo, para luego agarrar su brazo con la otra mano y con brazo blindado golpea al rostro de su enemigo para luego liberar una enorme cantidad de electricidad sobre su enemigo encerrando en una cúpula de electricidad.

-(respira fuerte) use mucho poder mágico, bien no se que pasa aquí, pero me tengo que ir. -dijo el rubio sólo para que un pico de hueso surge de la tierra y lo empala al corazón del rubio que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

-ere fuerte pero te descuidaste, pensé que sería un reto siendo mi contraparte pero que equivocado estoy.-dijo una voz dentro de la cúpula, solo para que la cúpula de electricidad fue dispersado revelado a su enemigo que se encontraba muy herido.

el rubio escupía sangre y miró a su enemigo.

-(toseaba)..maldito quien demonio ere. -exigió el rubio al borde la muerte.

-bueno yo soy tu pero de otra línea temporal, soy naruto ( murderer).-se presentó su enemigo que tenia un parecido con el rubio sólo que tenia ojos de diferente color , uno rojo y otro púrpura con una flama púrpura etérea su ropa era una sudadera azul con capucha cubierto de ceniza y sangre seca.

-lo siento , no era nada personal, sólo te catálogo como amenaza si vas a culpar a alguien, culpa a error .-dijo naruto (murderer) sacando el pico del cuerpo de naruto (fortíssimo) de forma violenta haciendo que el rubio sumeragi cayera al suelo muerto había sido empalado en su corazón con un pico de hueso.

\- cuanto tiempo seguirá viendo eso Error.-hablo fríamente naruto (murderer), solo para que un portal detrás suyo aparece error.

\- vaya si que te dio problema ese rubio murderer, al menos ya lo eliminaste como a esa 2 amenazas, dime ya te acostumbraste a matar tus versiones alterna.-pregunto Error con una mirada sería.

-será mejor que te calle, espero que tu cumpla con tu parte del trato, recuerda que solo hago eso para recuperar mi mundo.-hablo fríamente naruto murderer.

-descuida, soy un hombre de palabra, si elimina a esas potenciales amenazas, yo te restaurare a tu mundo y borraré a chara de tu mundo.-dijo Error haciendo que el rubio se calme un poco.

\- bien ya elimine a los 3 de las 4 amenazas, a quien elimino ahora.-dijo murderer dispuesto a cumplir con su trato.

-bien, tu siguiente misión es eliminar a ese mocoso, el es fuerte, tiene el cuchillo real así que ten cuidado. -dijo error mostrando a murderer un portal donde esta el rubio ( dreemurr) mirando la luna.

-sólo eso, dudo que sea una amenaza.-dijo murderer mirando a su enemigo con una mirada decepcionante.

-no lo subestime por su apariencia, el posee la determinación, pero a diferencia de las demás versiones alterna, su determinación es mas fuerte, incluso más fuerte que tu, así que no lo subestime.-dijo error con una mirada sería.

-esta bien, seré cuidadoso.-dijo murderer con una mirada homicida.

-bien vamos ya. -dijo Error creando un portal y entrando con murderer siguiéndolo.

 **Mundo de error**

En un mundo muy oscuro llenos de hilos azules, aparece un portal saliendo error y naruto (murderer), en ese momento error se acercó a una pared que tenia 4 portales sólo que tres portales tenía marcado una X en cada una.

Uno era naruto que tenia el uniforme de la academia kuoh, en su mano era un guantelete rojo que luego se transformó en un armadura draconico rojo con gemas verde, era naruto hyodou.

otro era un naruto con ropa negra y capucha , en su mano era un arco plegable y flechas , era discípulo de flecha verde , naruto Queen "Black arrow". ( Green arrow)

, otro era un naruto que usaba un guantelete blanco y estaba rodeado de electricidad, era naruto sumeragi. ( fortíssimo).

-bien solo falta el ultimo para que pueda controlar los universos alterno, bien murderer te dejo todo en tus manos.-dijo error creando un portal , murderer sólo asintió su cabeza y entro al portal donde era la naciones elementales.

-je je, espera ink, tendré mi venganza ja ja ja me muero de ganar de ver como reaccionará cuando yo destruya sus preciados mundos alternos jajajajaja.-se río Error con mucha crueldad.

las cosas se pondrá muy interesante a partir de ahora.

Fin del capitulo 12


	16. Anuncio importante

nota del autor: Hola chicos y chicas, como están, bienvenido de nuevo a mi fic, como siempre es un placer estar al otro lado de la pantalla. Espero que la verdad pasemos un buen rato con la historia.

Como puede ver, ese es un anuncio para todos los que lee la historias

Bueno decidi que dentro de una semana comenzaré a ponerme serio para crear nuevos fic que pondré en la otra semana.

Se llama el caballero de lucifer, es un fic tipo yaoi y normal pero no tanto, se trata de un chico llamado Nero hellfire heredero de la familia hellfire y el nuevo lucifer.

La historia se trata de una mini pelea entre 4 maou servant, 4 sirvientes que sirve a sus respectivo maou, como lucifer, beelzebub, leviathan y asmodeus.

Todo para ganar el santo grial que le concede deseo a quien sea el último el pie.

Es un fic de rwby con elemento de fate entre otros.

El protagonista es jaune arc que tuvo la desgracia de ser el maou servant de lucifer, así que ambos tendrá que sobrevivir en una mini pelea, además de eso jaune tendrá que aguantar a su tsundere máster Nero.

La historia tendrá comedia tipo yaoi, aparte de acción .

Espero que ese fic en un futuro le guste a las mujeres, no soy de esa personas que le gusta el yaoi pero lo hago para atraer a buenos lectores.

La decisión depende de ustedes si esta de acuerdo en que yo haga el fic o no?

Bueno aquí termina y para el lune o martes estaré listo el capitulo de sombra je je je los siento je je je

\\("_")/

[ ]

/ \


End file.
